


He Doesn't Bite. Much.

by Mihiaasaurus



Series: He Doesn't Bite [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Auctions, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Derek, Drugs, First Time, Fluff, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Auction, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Stiles, Pregnant Stiles, Shy Stiles, Undercover Cop Derek Hale, Violence, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Writer Derek, the bad kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 51,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihiaasaurus/pseuds/Mihiaasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undercover Deputy Hale meets the elusive and shy Stiles Stilinski. Now all Derek has to do is survive this operation, get the omega to notice, and make sure no one else dies of the drugs circulating his hometown. </p><p>But will the innocent looking Omega notice the all infamous Bad Boy?<br/>Will the deputy be able to solve the case?<br/>Will more lives be in danger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This somehow went from a fluffy sweet ficlet to this angsty idea. I promise there will be fluff! I promise! Just hang on with me for now! Please and thank you.  
> I only own the plot.  
> If you have any suggestions, feel free to write me!
> 
> BTW!!!!! I'm deciding on what Stiles' profession should be. I thought of a Ballet dancer or a librarian. Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> http://mihiaasaurus.tumblr.com/

Beacon Hills. Beacon Hills was a familiar place to Derek Hale. Who, until the age of 16, had been a resident. He knew this city like the back of his hand. All the crooks and crannies. All the possible places where criminals would hide. After his time running a panic over the city, he should damn well know this place.

Maybe that's why he was sitting in the Sheriff's office right. 

That and maybe the third dead body that had showed up on the streets. Actually, the body was found in the alley on Citrus St, between the old movie theatre and the coffee place. Across from the old dance studio. Downtown. Derek could probably give you directions there without blinking.

Sheriff Stilinski was a good man. Overworked, stress but a good man. He had graying hair, wrinkles on his forehead, and an old watch that had something engraved around the edges. He also had a picture of his family on his desk. Actually he had an old picture. There was the image of the Sheriff but much younger. He had an arm around a pale brunette who seemed waif-like. She had beauty marks on her face. There was also a toddler in the picture, grinning mischievously at the camera. The boy's coloring matched his mothers. But the glint in his eyes could only be from the Sheriff. The other picture held the boy, but older. At a graduation. Probably High school. The boy had his arms around another boy, this one with a crooked jaw. And that it. Derek was sure the Sheriff would stare at those pictures every time he had to pause to figure out a case. He would trace his wife's loving gaze and chuckle at his son's cleverness even at that age. Currently, however, he was sifting through a large file labeled 'HALE, D.' 

Both he and sheriff knew what was in that 2 inch thick file. After all, they had been involved in each single case. But Derek guessed that this was all for show. He could see the Sheriff's eyes skimming the papers too face to even really process the information. Otherwise, there would be no point in going through the records and still have him sitting there as a possible candidate for the job. Or it was to make Derek nervous. The room was silent, slightly warm to counter the chill hanging outside. The only noises were of Derek breathing and papers being shuffled.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, the Sheriff coughed, raising his blue eyes to meet Derek's own.

"Well son, what do you think?" The older man asked, leaning back into his chair. His expression betrayed nothing. A talent honed by all officers after working for a long time in the field.

"I think I might an asset to your team Sheriff." He leaned forward, clasping his hands between his legs. "The only Derek Hale, people remember in this city is of the dumb teenager who did all sorts of stupid stuff. No one would bat an eye if I were discovered to be a part of the gang problem."

"Well you certainly dress the part of a drug dealer." The Sheriff muttered, eyeing the boy's leather jacket and dark shirt. "You do understand the dangers of this case correct?"

"Yes sir, my boss back in San Fran briefed me before my drive here." Derek nodded.

"And no one saw you come in here correct?"

"No sir. No one saw me."

"Well let's get you moved into the apartment and have you begin living your new life. Your first step is to cause a problem but get initiated into the local gang." The sheriff sighed, rubbing his face. "Only Deputy Parrish will know of this case. Report to him, he will be your contact."

"Yes sir." Derek stood as the Sheriff moved to stand. They shook hands, the sheriff not letting go.

"I need you to be careful here kid." He let the hand go. "And thank you, for volunteering for this gig."

"After all the mayhem I caused, I feel like I should repay you." Derek smirked as the Sheriff let out a laugh.

"It was more than just mayhem kid."

Looking back down at the file sitting on the desk, Derek smiled softly.

"I guess it was."

*

Jordan Parrish was a man not much older than Derek. With blonde hair and an altruistic personality, he greeted Derek with a warm smile.

"Let's get you to your apartment. That way I can help you move in while getting you set up."

And that's exactly what they were doing now. The apartment was a bare studio. The bed off to the corner on the floor while there was a huge hole through one of the walls. When Derek had asked, Parrish just smiled. 

"The Sheriff's son thought it would be a good idea to make the place look more chaotic." Was all he said.

Derek nodded and had to agree. The wall did make the place seem more like it belonged to someone dangerous.

"Smart kid."

"You have no idea." Was all that Parrish had muttered.

After the clean up the place did seem a bit livable. With barely any utensils in the kitchen, and a small tv on a crate next to the wall. Derek actually liked the place. His favorite would have to be the second story where they had put together a small library.

The two sat on the old couch, sipping their beers.

"This is your disposable phone. It has my number in it along with the few agents we have undercover there also. The minute you think the phone has been compromised, destroy it. Memorize my number so you call me. Beacon Hills isn't a small town. So you should have no trouble finding a spot where all you could meet up. In fact, one of our agents has the orders to harass you for a while before they take you to the boss," Parrish spoke as if this was all matter of fact. And it was. It truly was, But Derek was also tired after the long drive from New York and after the setting up his apartment.

"Alright." Derek nodded along.

"For now you just need to get in. Therefore you'll be pushing at the local clubs. They're all placebos, and the money you collect will be put in a safe account until needed. Make sense?"

"Yeah so I'll just be tricking stupid kids for the first few weeks."

"Exactly."

They stayed silent for a bit.

"You know they'll be some psychological factors-" Derek cut him off with an annoyed groan.

"Why do you and the Sheriff think I'm not aware of all the possible dangers of this type of operation? I've gone to the academy, I have a masters in criminal pathology. I know what is going to happen." Derek said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Our apologies then. But we just need to make sure." Parrish didn't sound like he was being sarcastic. Quite the opposite.

"Sorry...it's just been a really long day." Derek apologized, staring at his shoes.

"No worries. I'll get out of here and let you rest. From here on out, you'll be Derek Hale the drug dealer." Parrish knocked back the last of his beer and made his own way out the door.

Leaving Derek alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any criticism is good criticism. But the nice kind is more appreciated.  
> Let me know if you have any ideas on how to continue.  
> Enjoy :)

Starting the next day was slightly disorientating. He was woken up by his cell phone blaring an annoying song. He didn't even know he had that ringtone. 

With bleary eyes, he checks the caller ID. _'Cat Woman.'_

_What the fuck?_

"Hello?" The other person on the line was, sad to say, a morning person apparently.

"Up and at 'em Sunshine. We have things to do. Meet me and my boyfriend at the café on the corner of Union and liberty, You have an hour. If you're late, I'll Tell your boss." Then click. The phone was hung up.

He stared at his phone, his brows furrowed. 

"What the fuck?"

*

It was 7:30. It was 7:30 on a Friday. He glared at the trio sitting before him. It was obvious that Derek Hale was _not_ a morning person. 

The trio consisted of two blondes and one brunette. 2 Caucasians and 1 African America. 2 males and 1 female. 

He glared at the blonde Caucasian female; knowing without a doubt that she had been the one to call him this morning. She, however, just smiled brightly, her red lips giving her a fierce edge that was not appropriate for the time of day.

The other blonde was a boy with sharp cheekbones, wide eyes and a head full of curls. He looked just as grumpy as Derek and was nursing what seemed to be his second cup of coffee. Derek sympathized with the kid and left him alone.

The African America was silent, and if Derek couldn't see that his eyes were wide awake and taking in the scene of the café, he would have assumed the man had fallen asleep.

He went back to glaring at the red lipped morning person.

"Well?" He growled at her.

"Aren't you just a bundle of sunshine and rainbows." She smirked.

"Erica…" The African American man interrupted, giving her a silent warning.

"But Boyd--"

"Get on with it already." The curly haired one muttered, putting his head on the table, hiding his face in his arms.

"Right…well if these babies haven't woken up yet, it's up to me to give you the deets. I'm Erica. This hunk of chocolate is Boyd, and this man child is Isaac. We work different sectors."

"Get on with it." Derek interjected when he noticed her taking another large breath to start another spiel.

"you're no fun. I'm so excited to work with you." She spoke sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we have a plan to get you started. Tonight there is going to be a high up in one of the clubs. I'm not sure who and I'm not sure where. But the rumor mill is buzzing. The minute I find out is when I'll text you."

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone because?"

"Because we have to discuss a plan! Obviously!" She huffed and frowned in his direction. "Seriously, Where did they find you? Did they even check how many times you were dropped on your head as a child?"

Derek ran a hand down his face.

He needed coffee. Desperately.

He got up in the middle of her speech and made his way into line. The people were grouchy. Many seemed to share Derek's affinity for the morning. Some had frowns so deep they seemed permanently etched. The Barista wasn't any better. She managed to spill her orders twice. And each time she stood and babbled apologies, her face flushed. Derek couldn't be annoyed at her though when she spilled his drink. She was too adorable. She thanked him profusely when he tipped her. It was only a few dollars but she made it seem like much more. Like he had made her day. And that smile, her eyes wide and innocent, gave him a good feeling. Her name was Kira. And as he was stepping out of line, she promised him a free coffee next time. 

Honestly, who could be angry when the cute, small Japanese chick made you out to be her savior for the day. His somewhat grumpy mood had disappeared by the time he was at the table with all the condiment. He was adding sugar. Normally he preferred brown sugar in his coffee but he wouldn't complain. Until he had to, of course. He skipped the creamer, because seriously, who likes the fake stuff anyway.

He was taking his time, enjoying the therapeutic feeling that came with making the right cup of coffee, when he smelled it. The scent of vanilla, daisy's and…cinnamon? It smelled enticing…and well….he wanted to bottle it up and spray his entire damn apartment with that smell. 

He stood there for awhile, just breathing it in. Not sure how long. But apparently long enough for the person behind him to cough politely, if not nervously.

"He doesn't bite you know," Floated Erica's teasing voice. He could practically her mocking tone.

Derek was in a good mood now. He had his coffee, his barista was adorably nice and the scent of the daisy mixture just made his relax.

Maybe that was why, without thinking, he turned around to let out a playful growl at the person behind him. Only he was stunned by the wide whiskey eyes, the pink mouth and the pale skin dotted with beauty spot. Omega. That was the first thought that popped into his mind. And once again, his body betrayed him by winking at the beauty.

He didn't know why he acted like that but it was worth it. Worth it to watch the omega let out a cute whine before turning bright scarlet and rushing back out of the shop; throwing a muttered apology over his shoulder. His duffle bag swinging along side his hips.

Huffing amused, he sat back down with the trio with his perfect cup of coffee. They just stared at him.

"Well he was adorable." Erica vocalized, her smiles turning crooked as she smirked. "Too bad you scared him away Hale."

"I did no such think, Reyes." He somehow managed to hide his smile behind his coffee cup as he took the first sip. 

"Can we go back to bed?" Isaac whined.

As Erica began to berate the younger boy, Derek tuned them out. His mind turning back to those golden eyes. 

He hopes he would see the boy again somewhere.

But for now, he was content enough to have the remaining scent of the daisy mixture embed itself into his clothes.


	3. Ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you guy's haven't noticed, I'm in love with Marc Jacob's Daisy perfume. I went to the store to get it but they only had his Honey one, which is just as amazing. So yeah, you'll see me making references to it alot.
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!!!!!!

The music was pounding the walls, thrumming along side his heart. The base so deep, Derek could feel the ground shake. Erica was wearing a strappy red number with heels that went on and on. She was currently sitting on the second floor with a man with dark hair and a dark grin. Derek, from his perch at the bar, could see the man place a hand on her thigh, inching it up slightly. Erica for her part, didn't seem ruffled at all. In fact she seemed even more confident as she leaned forward, letting the neck of the dress dip a bit lower.

The plan was for Derek to get noticed by that man, who, if he thought Derek was worth it, would let his superior know about him. And eventually if Derek was promising, he would meet with the head boss .

But all this could take months. 

As for now, Derek was going to enjoy his whiskey and let the music sway him. 

"Here's your drink." The bartender, named Danny, said, placing another whiskey infront of him. Derek raised an eyebrow at the boy who just grinned and pointed to the handsome man sitting at the end of the bar. "Compliments from that gentleman."

Derek thanked danny then raised his glass in the air towards the gentleman in thanks. The man smiled and slowly made his way over to him.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." The man said, taking the empty seat next to him.

"I haven't been here in a long time." Derek smiled, leaning towards him a bit. The man was young, maybe just a year or two older than Derek himself. He had dark glinting eyes and a fit physique. 

"I see. I'm Manuel." The man offered his hand.

"Derek." If Erica couldn't get him a meeting today, it doesn’t mean that he couldn't have some fun of his own. And god knows that he needed to get laid. 

"So do you come here often Manuel?"

The shorter man just laughed at the common pick up line.

"You could say that." 

"And what do you come here for?" Derek asked leaning closer. "The music, or…" He let his eyes roam Manuel's body. "the view?"

"The company." The man said, cheeks blushing, eyes lighting up. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'm not really feeling this song." Derek replied, watching the man's grin fade a bit. He leaned into Manuel's space, and looked up through his lashes, smiling coyly. "But I do have something that might change that. I usually like some company, though."

The man's smile lighted up.

"Molly?"

"Oh sugar, its better than molly. It'll take you so high..." Derek leaned into the man's space, lips just inches away. "You won’t know what hit you."

From this close he could see the man's eyes dilate. He could practically taste the arousal pouring off the man.

"Will you dance with me?" Derek asked this time, swaying softly, grabbing the other man's hips to grind softly.

"God yes." Manuel breathed out.

Derek smiled as he led the man to the bathrooms where there were others were doing the same thing or things more lewd. There were moans and grunts. The sounds of skin slapping and mouths sucking. The lust in the air was just so thick. Manuel was more effected than Derek but god was he hard too. He crowded Manuel against the wall and grabbed the pouch of pills from his pockets. Without looking away he placed on tongue and kissed his way into the other's mouth, grinding softly. Manuel opened up without hesitation, with a moan, holding onto Derek tightly. Stepping back he took a pill himself.

"Hey..h-hey man, you dealing?" A young boy asked, wiping his nose with his hand. "I got money…I need something…anything…"

Derek eyed the boy, feeling a sadness in his stomach but nodded. The kid wore a thin muscle tank but thick skinny jeans and converse. There was a tremor through his body.

He kissed Manuel one more time before stepping back.

"It'll take time to work. Go get another drink." Manuel, too glassy eyed to care, nodded and left the room.

He turned back to the kid fidgeting.

"What do you normally take?" Derek asked. The boy shrugged, staring in the opposite direction, avoiding Derek's gaze.

"Molly. Sometimes crack. Lot's of weed." Derek nodded taking out the pouch.

"This is new stuff but it won't work if you take anything else. It's strong and it'll last. You can only drink booze with it. Other wise you're dead. Got it?"   
Derek warned, eyeing the boy until he nodded. "Here."

"How much?" The boy fidgeted with the bag.

"What's your name?"

"Liam." 

"Well Liam, all you need to do is get the word out about me and this new buzz. Got it?" The smile he received was so bright that. Derek could see what this boy used to be before all the drugs. "Now go get a drink for that."

The boy swallowed it dry but took off happily.

Derek followed at a more sedated pace. He found Manuel at the bar, his eyes closed, swaying to the beat. He grabbed the man's hips and led him to the floor.

"How do you feel?" Manuel just smiled and leaned in to grind harder.

"Like you promised."


	4. Ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have ideas...LET ME KNOW~  
> hahahah ok. 2 chapters in one night! awesome.  
> Thank you for all the comments guys! I really appreciate it!

Since he visited the clubs during the nights to do his business, during the day he did whatever he wanted. Meaning he would take his laptop to that café on Liberty. He would order a drink from the cheery barista named Kira, sit there for hours. He would tell others that he was just writing his novel. Which was the truth in a sense. He wrote suspense novels with a flair. And people loved it.

But if he was being honest? Truly honest? He would admit that he sat there in hopes of smelling that daisy concoction once more. 

He wanted to see that boy again. The one with the gold eyes and pink lips. That moved gracefully and flushed oh so pink.

That was why he was sitting at the café, at 8 in the morning on a Wednesday, sipping some overly sweet new invention Kira had insisted he try. She may also have bribed him with one of the pastries she and her co-worker Allison make. 

He couldn't say no. Not if he knew she would lose that happy grin. God he was such a pushover when it came to her. He knew it had something to do with having sisters. Cora especially. Whenever she would turn those bog brown eyes on him, he knew he would give in to any of his younger sister's wishes. And Kira, for all the physical differences, could bring those same expressions and get everything out of him. 

He was glad she used her powers for good instead of evil.

He knew if Erica found out, she wouldn't hesitate to turn those eyes on him and demand the most insane of tasks. 

*

He was writing a scene involving cotton candy, a cat and a machete when it hit it.

That scent. The one that mixed strawberries with vanilla and violets and grapefruit. God it was alluring.

Looking towards the counter, he saw the figure. He stood wearing light grey tights, black legwarmers, converse and a large maroon full sleeves shirt that fell to mid thigh and slipped off one shoulder, exposing the strap of a black tank top. 

Without thinking Derek grabbed his stuff and packed to go stand in line again. Right behind the omega. Kira stared at him quizzically as the omega ordered his usual. Derek had to shake his head repeatedly and put a finger to his lips to make sure she didn't say anything aloud. Her eyes flicked from the boy to him and back again before she smiled brightly. Derek sighed, knowing he was going to have her on his case now.

"Here you go stiles. I'll get you you're pastries in a sec. Go ahead and sit at that table. It was recently vacated." She smiled, glancing at Derek with a coy look.

"Thank you Kira." The boy said softly.

Derek had to fight the urge to watch the boy walk to the table. He had to fight hard,

"What can I get you Derek? Again." Kira asked, leaning forward to appraise him. Of course Derek would have the luck where he got cornered when there were no customers behind him.

"Just an Americano." Derek grunted, digging for his wallet.

"Do you want another muffin?" She asked ringing him up. "Oh wait, of course you do! They're delicious!"

He glared at her as she made his drink.

"You'll have to share a table since the other ones need to be cleaned." Kira told him with a straight face. But the mischief in her eyes reminded him too much of Laura. "I'll bring you you're muffin soon."

"Thanks." He rolled his eyes but took the drink and made his way to the table that he had abandoned earlier. The boy had taken out a novel and was avidly reading it. To his surprise, it was one of his books. "The ending is awful."

The boy's head snapped up and stared at him with wide eyes. Derek could see the moment when recognition flickered in those eyes; when the faint blush started.

"I've read it before." He said looking back down at the table. 

"Can I sit here? The other tables need to be wiped down. Or so Kira said." The boy just nodded. Derek didn't hesitate before setting his stuff down. "So why reread the book?"

"I like the writing style." The boy said, fingering the edge of the pages. And indeed they were a bit frayed.

"Really? I always thought the writer was a bit of an egotistical asshole." Derek replied with an easy smile. Stiles let out a small chuckle, still not looking up.

"I might have to disagree." Stiles said, glancing up for just a second. "The writer…he has a strong voice. He…he understands his characters."

"But the way he just throws them around, how is that understanding?" Derek managed to get a small smile out of the boy.

"He--" Before the boy could continue that thought, Kira came over with two plates.

"Alright, Stiles, here is your apple and cinnamon strudel and Derek, here is your _double_ chocolate chip muffin." 

"Thank you Kira." Stiles smiled softly.

"Oh have you guys met? Stiles this is Derek, Derek this is Stiles." She turns to Stiles. "He might look like a gruff meanie but he's all soft and squishy."

"Goodbye Kira." Derek grumbled, staring at the ceiling for strength, hoping his blush would go away.

"Enjoy!" 

He waited until she was back behind the counter.

"Nice to meet you Stiles." Derek smiled softly, reaching out his hand for a shake. Stiles eyed it for a second before reaching out his own. Derek was surprised at how soft and dainty the hand was. It looked so fragile.

"Likewise."

Derek hesitated before he spoke.

"We met before…and I just wanted to apologize for that morning. I didn’t mean to scare you off." Derek watched as Stiles began with a pink healthy flush to ruddy cheeks. 

"Oh! Um…it's no problem…you..you didn't scare me….I…I was late for practice…and you just shocked me…but not scare." Stiles managed to say without looking at him, his fingers playing with the book once more. Derek could only smile.

"I'm glad that I don't scare you." He said. Stiles managed to stare at him with wide eyes and a soft smile before he looked down to cut his strudel.

"I'm glad too." Was his only response.


	5. ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Guys. I'm so sorry for the wait.  
> I had somethings with my job.  
> I had a final for my class.  
> I started GRE prep classes.  
> I'm trying to get a new job.  
> ANDDD I started getting into water colors.  
> I'll see if I can crank out another chapter tonight.
> 
> Also i know there's not a lot of Stiles just yet but I still need ideas!!!! so let me knnow!!1

The liam kid was knocking on his door again. For the fifth time this week, Derek was too exhausted to scare him away.  
"Hey man, how you doing?" Liam asked, waltzing into the place as if he lived there.  
He goes straight into the kitchen and starting the cheap coffee maker. The one he had before he started this assignment was a deluxe expresso machine. He missed that machine.  
"What the fuck do you want Liam?" Derek asked rising from bed in nothing but boxers. It was 3 pm but fuck propriety. He was up late last night at the clubs and when he got home he napped. At least until 8. That was when he ran to the coffee shop to see Stiles.  
"Well A few friends were gonna go to the Jungle tonight and they want to know if you can hook us up? Last time was amazing." Derek eyed the boy. He seemed to be doing much better. Cleaner. And since he's been coming by this place a lot, he looked fed. There was color in his cheeks, and his fidgeting had practically diminished. "And dude there is no come down. It's amazing. Where do you get this stuff?"  
"Europe." Derek grunted grabbing a shirt to put it on.  
"Awesome shit. So, can you do it? Tonight?"  
"As long as they pay up." Derek meandered into the kitchen and began to prepare some food. Liam took a seat on the counter watching Derek start frying up some veggies.  
"No problem man. So what are you making?" Liam leaned forward to take a slice of carrot, popping it into his mouth.  
"Stuff. Get your ass off the counter." Derek replied, smacking him with the wooden spoon.  
Huffing, the boy got down, and sat at the table.  
"So how're the classes going?" Derek asked.  
Last time the kid was here, Derek had purposefully left the catalogue for the community college on the table. The boy, after much thought, had approached him with questions. With subtle enthusiasm, he helped the boy enroll at the local community college. Derek was fist pumping on the inside.  
"Boring. That math class is hard." Liam pouted.  
"Well I told you to start small. But you decided you want to take calculus first. "Derek rolled his eyes as he heard the boy sputter the same excuse he started with.  
He grabbed his phone. One rule Jordan had insisted on was that Derek had to text him about which club he was going to that night.  
"Who you texting?" Liam asked, eyeing his phone.  
"No one." He grunted putting his phone away.  
"Your girlfriend?"  
At that Derek snorted.  
"Kid you're here 24/7, have you seen anything that would belong to a chick?" Liam looked around as if seeing the place for the first time.  
"Huh…then boyfriend?" Derek turned to stare at the boy. Who just shrugged an scratched his nose. "It's cool you know, if you're into dudes. My friends are chill too. I mean Scott's Bi, he's dating Allison who's straight AND Isaac who's also bi. The three of them have a threesome thing going on. Don't know how it works but it does. And then there's Lydia who's scary but so sexy. I swear she has a side job of being a stripper. She has got this dance moves like no one else. She claims it to be ballet but ballerina's are pure right? And Lydia?" At this Liam snorted. "She's not a whore but she's not a virgin either."  
"Liam…like I said you're here 24/7, if I was dating someone you would have noticed."  
"but…so you're single?"  
"Yes Liam." Derek sighed.  
"Well I have this friend…we call him little red…and you're just his type.." Liam edged with a cheeky smile.  
"Liam, eat your food." Derek dropped a plate of beef stir-fry in front of the teen.  
He was done. He didn't need this kid to set him up. He was fine. Really. He had his job, and Jordan…and…nope. That it. He's not think about the boy with pale skin and dark moles and that kissable mouth. 

The music was pounding. He walked in with Liam and immediately made his way to the bar.  
"Hey Danny the usual." Derek grunted.  
"Hey Who's the kid? Is he even old enough to drink?" Danny asked getting the whiskey on ice.  
"I don't know. And I don't give a fuck. Your bouncer let him in." Derek rubbed his head. He was tired.  
"I can see. Whats up man, this the second time this week I'm seeing your face."  
"Danny…I am a man in my prime. And I've come here to do what every other guy my age is here to do." Derek sassed. Danny only just laughed and waved him away.  
Liam was hanging out with a group of kids his age. None of them seemed like the kids he described earlier but it wasn't up to Derek judge.  
"Hey guys, this was the dude I was telling you about." Liam smiled. "Trust me, that shit from Europe? It will leave you feeling the effects forever."  
"But the rules are you can't take any other drugs with it. Liquor is alright." Derek said.  
"How much?" A flirtatious African American boy asked, leaning up against his arm.  
"10 each." Derek said lowering the price. If it was working on getting the kids off the other shit then Derek was sure his chief wouldn't mind him getting only half the agreed price.  
The kids all handed him the money, he left them with pills. And watched them carefully. After half an hour, they all seemed high on life, laughing at nothing and swaying to the beat.  
Liam came over with a huge bright smile.  
"Deeeereeek! I love you man, so much." Derek was sure that Liam was more drunk than high but didn't say anything. The small flirty kid was back and had wormed his way under Derek's arm at the bar.  
"You smell amazing, Derek."  
"Thanks kid." He scowled at the amused look Danny shot him.  
His phone buzzed.  
_You're on hid radar - Cat woman ___  
Derek sighed in relief.  
Finally something good was coming out of this.


	6. ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys! Another chapter!!! wooohooo!!!  
> Ok but seriously guys I'm sorry I made you guys wait.   
> Also if I had more time I would probably write another chapter but I have the practice GRE tomorrow and I need sleep if I'm going to have to wake up early.  
> Wish me luck!!!
> 
> And god do I love comments!! So tell me what you think!!!!

The boss was apparently someone even Erica seemed a bit weary of. Deucalion was known to be blind and anything but weak. There was a rumor that he once had sliced an entire man in half because he didn't come through with his end of the bargain. There was also a rumor that he once tore into a man's skull with his fingers in the other man's eyes because the other man had taunted him for being blind.

Yeah. Derek could see why Erica was weary of the sadistic bastard. 

One week after receiving the text, Derek was told by Jordon to not go out unless he needed to. Do not meet anyone. Do not go to the clubs.

Derek obeyed those rules. Even though he had to fight the urge to go to the coffee shops for decent coffee. And only coffee. Nothing else. He had a shitty   
coffee maker and needed something that was miles better. That was all.

But of course, there was that Liam kid that never really listened. Derek had to bribe him away with some money and a lie telling him of a date.

But now, a week later, Derek was sitting in a gang owned restaurant sitting in front of the blind man himself. He had a younger boy sitting next to him, some Matt guy, and a tanned chick in his lap, Kali something. 

"So you're the boy they've been telling me about. I hear that you're pedaling something that rivals even heroin." Deucalion said, pausing to take the bite of the lasagna Kali offered him with a soft touch to his cheek. 

"Some think so, sir." Derek sat straight and didn't touch the food in front of him. After a few undercover stings back in SF he had learned that this stage was always a test. To see if the new comer could be professional. 

"And what do you think Derek?"

"I think some people are getting too excited from a sugar pill." Derek joked, his smile a bit sharp. It got the wanted effect as Deucalion laughed heartily. 

"Indeed. So where are you getting your supply?"

Another popular question.

"Well, sir, if I told you that, then I would have competition."

"Ah smart and savvy. You've got all the traits of a business man."

"All the ethics too." Derek remarked.

"Well then how do you feel about joining and selling under my name?" 

"The profit margin?"

"See?" He turned to Matt, "That's how you conduct business."

Deucalion then turned back to Derek. 

"How about 70, 30?"

"Well, sir, seeing as I pay for the pills myself. I think 80 20 might be more reasonable. I after all am doing all the hard work. "

"Don't get so cocky you fool." Matt snarled, never having smiled as the meeting began. "If he says 70 30 then you be grateful that you're even getting something. Other wise you'll end up with nothing at all."

"Matt." Deucalion's voice was sharp, full or anger and disappointment. Derek could see the anger roll of him in waves. Deucalion then turned back to Derek with a small smile. "You'll have to forgive my son. He's still getting into the hang of business. 80 20 works for now. But we can always come back to it. Welcome to the family Derek Hale."

 

x

The coffee shop was nearly empty at 8 in the morning on a Saturday but Derek needed to release some pent up energy. After all, he had gotten such high praise from the Sheriff, that came through Jordon. They honestly expected him to still stay at his beginning role for another 6 months. Derek had far exceeded their expectations. 

So of course Derek would come in for a celebratory cup of deluxe coffee. 

And not at all for the pale boy who was walking in with a grumpy smile before it turned into a smile spotting him. Derek could freaking feel how his heart skipped a beat.

After ordering a cup, Stiles came to sit down in front of him.

"Hi, is it alright for me to sit down?" Stiles asked, already pulling out the chair.

"Of course it is Stiles." Derek smiled warmly, giddy at seeing the boy after 2 weeks. He moved his laptop away to make room for the boy's drink. "How have you been? It's been a while. Did you finish that book?"

"I'm well. The book was amazing! I can't believe that I have never heard of it before.." Stiles exclaimed softly. His eyes glancing up at him before dipping   
back down to fidget with his fingers.

"Its obscure definitely but that's one of the reason its amazing." Derek smiled.

"How was that job thingy your mentioned last time. You were hoping for a promotion?" His voice was soft and god he smelled amazing when he was   
happy. Derek kept taking deep breaths as if he could embed that scent into his sinuses; as if he could get high of it. 

"I actually got promoted! That's why I haven't been back in a while. I did a lot of overtime but I finally met my boss and we had a good meeting. I might be a bit busier though. Might not be able to come by here as often." The last part was said softly. The smiles Stiles was wearing, slowly faded. His scent changed to disappointment and sadness. Derek wanted to kick himself in the balls for making the boy wear that expression.

"Oh…but its great that you got promoted! I'm happy for you." And that wasn't a lie either. Underneath the sadness, there was a note of pride and happiness.

"Thank you. But I was wondering…since we've been hanging out a lot…and I might be able to see you. If I could get your number? That way we can still talk and maybe…maybe make some plans?" Derek watched as Stiles' eyes widened, his mouth opening a bit in shock. His scent turning into the happiness of daisies and homemade cookies. 

"I-uh..sure. Just let me…" The boy dug around in his duffle bag and came up with his cell phone. Derek smiled as the boy's pale cheeks turned red in excitement. After tapping it a few times, he handed it over to Derek. "Here you go."

Derek plugged in his info, having to use the burner's number seeing as his real phone was locked away at the station.

"There, now we can talk outside of coffee hours." Derek smiled as Stiles let out a small laugh. "So how's practice? You know you still haven't told me what you're practicing for."

Stiles cheeks turned even more red. He looked down, fingers fidgeting with the handle of his mug containing a white chocolate mocha with cinnamon sprinkled on top. 

"Well…um…we have a…um a public event soon. I can get you a ticket if you want…you don't have to that is. Just that if you want…." The fidgeting stopped as Derek smelled utter defeat on the omega.

"Hey, I want to. Otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Derek let his rest on the boy's own clasped hands on the table. He changed his voice to change the atmosphere and stared at the boy in complete seriousness, with a raised brow. "Now is it going to remain a secret until I get a ticket?"

Stiles giggled. 

"I'm afraid so."

"Well then I'll just have to spend all that time trying to figure it out. Starting with what's in that duffle bag…." Derek said in a teasing voice, watching as the omega's eyes widened as he tried to make a mad dash at the bag. Stiles was quicker though. He pulled the bag back quick enough that Derek ended up on the floor after having to tried to follow the bag. 

Derek ignored the embarrassment when Stiles laughed out loud for the first time. A full body laugh that had him clutching his stomach. 

Derek sat on the floor watching the beautiful omega. 

The first thought that had popped into his head was that he wanted to make this boy laugh like that all the time for the rest of their life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!! woo hooo!  
> This one took me quite a while to write. HOURS. God but i wanted all the details in there. 
> 
> So a few notes:  
> The cat scene reminded me of Breakfast at Tiffany's. Holly and her cat named Cat.
> 
> Also the cats name came from a website but how cute is that?? LOKi = Little Orange Kitty??
> 
> The gelato scene was supposed to be reminiscent of the scene in Made of Honor, a 2008 movie, that had the two sharing cakes but the guy always got chocolate and the chick always got some nutty flavor.
> 
> The scene about stiles explain this weird kid story is from a tumblr post about a boy who was suck in time out in a red bucket for 30 minutes and ...yeah. You can find it online.
> 
> And the last scene is reminiscent of the dates i have gone on. But I have changed it into something i wish would happen because dating in the real world sucks

Derek was pacing around his loft. He was waiting. Waiting for a text. He was waiting for a reply to a text. He was waiting for Stiles. God he shouldn't have sent that text. He should have waited for the omega to text him first. Now he probably looked like a creep…or a stalker.

At least the text was simple. Just a simple greeting and a smiley face. That was an hour ago. And now we was pacing.

"Calm down. He's probably just busy." Derek murmured to himself. "He's a busy person. And so are you."

Honestly, he shouldn't have been paying attention to the text. He should have been paying attention on how to get close to Deucalion. Erica was already  
trying to set up another meeting. He should be focusing on how he could bring down that entire operation.

Straightening his shoulders, he approached his computer and pulled up all the information he and the trio have come up with.

Deucalion got his drugs from New York.

The drug in New York came from Miami.

The drugs in Miami came from Cuba.

The drugs in Cuba came from…..?

Alright. That was good enough for the drugs but the main problem was to cut off he drug contacts in California. Then all the information could go to the police stations dealing with it in New York and Miami. Both places have requested the undercover officer, Derek, to come there to help them out. He doesn't know if he wants to do that yet. His main concern was to stop Deucalion here and to get Stiles to like him.

No. His main concern was Deucalion. Stiles was just a distraction. Something he could only focus on after the mission was over.

His phone buzzed from the kitchen table.

If someone asked he didn't run towards the phone. Nor did he fall and trip over the rug in his haste.

**From Stiles: ******

_Hi! Sorry, got held up in practice. =]_

Derek sat down right there on the floor next to the table, where he hadn't slipped. Grinning he replied.

****To Stiles:**** __No problem. How was practice? What did you do?_ _

******From Stiles:****** ___Sneaky, I'm not telling you anything =p_ _ _

Stiles, as he was becoming more comfortable with Derek, was getting cheeky.

********To Stiles:******** ____Even if I ask nicely?_ _ _ _

**From Stiles:** _____Even then._ _ _ _ _

**********To Stiles: ************** ______What about a bribe?_ _ _ _ _ _

************From Stiles:************ _______Hmmmm….what kind of bribe?_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Derek hesitated for only a second before typing out:    _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"I'll take you out to dinner."________

He held his breath.

And waited.

And waited.

Then, after a few hours that were probably just a few minutes, Stiles replied.

**************From Stiles:************** _________Are…are you asking me out on a date?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Derek smiles. There was still shyness in Stiles way of talking.

****************To Stiles:**************** __________Yes. If you would let me have the honor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A few more seconds of waiting.

******************From Stiles:****************** ___________I'm still not telling you though. =P_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********************To Stiles:******************** ____________Hahahaha fair. Is that a yes?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**********************From Stiles:********************** _____________Yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**_**_**_**__**_**__**_**_**_**_**** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

**_**_**_**__**_**__**_**_**_**_**_x_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

**_**_**_**__**_**__**_**_**_**_**** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **

He was fussing with his collar. He was sitting in his car outside of the apartment complex Stiles lived in with a flowers in the passenger seat. He shouldn't be this nervous. Well he should. He was breaking the rules with this. As an undercover agent, one shouldn't be going on a date.

But fuck it. This was Stiles. He was worth any reprimand that Sheriff Stilinski will give him.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the bouquet and stepped out. He had chosen white daisies, with a few pink roses and violets. Ones he felt like imitated Stiles natural scent.

He entered the building and made his way up the stairs to the fifth floor.

Outside the door, he could hear frantic running and muttering. When he knocked the door was open right away. But not by who he was expecting.

In Stiles place, was a boy of the same age, with dark skin and dark eyes and a crooked jaw. He was glaring at Derek. And Derek? Was glaring right back.

"You must be Derek." The boy said, eyeing him up and down. Derek was glad for the dark jeans and white shirt and grey blazer he had thrown on. The  
boy was wearing sweatpants.

"And you must be..?" Derek trailed on. Stiles didn't tell him of a roommate. Was Scott a boyfriend? Maybe an ex? Had Derek made a mistake? Was Stiles  
already taken? If so why had he agreed to a date?

"I'm Scott. You got him flowers." Scott stated eyeing the bouquet before looking up. "He hates flowers."

"Oh…I.." Derek didn't know what to do. He didn't want to seem like an idiot. He also didn't want to throw away the flowers.

"Scott! Stop scaring him!" Stiles' voice rang out from the hallway. "Let him in."

"But I never get to scare your dates!" The boy, Scott, yelled back but let him in nonetheless.

The apartment was clean. A few things thrown here and there but clean. There were posters on the wall. Various art works that looked homemade.

There was even an orange kitten that was running around chasing a balloon. At least until the cat spotted Derek and made its way over to smell. Derek  
crouched down and let the cat smell his hand. The cat simply let out a meow and rubbed its face into his palm, purring softly.

"Have a seat. "Scott huffed. "Stiles takes forever getting ready.

They both sat down in awkward silence. With Scott glaring at him and Derek staring at the flowers.

The orange kitty attempted to jump onto the couch. And failed. It tried three more times, meowing to get Derek's attention. Finally, after the third fall,  
Derek reached down and picked up the tiny ball of fur. The cat, as soon as it had its feet on the sofa, moved into Derek's lap. It raised itself on his hind legs with his front paws on his chest and tried to tap his chin. It meowed as if cooing. Derek only smiled at it, letting it grab his finger, for the cat to nibble.

"Huh That’s so weird. Normally Loki doesn't like strangers." Scott said eying the cat as if it was an alien.

"Loki?" Derek asked.

"Little Orange Kitty. Loki." A new voice said, coming from the hall.

Both heads turned towards the new voice.

And Derek felt his heart stop. Stiles was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a light blue button up and a stripped pullover sweater. His hair was artfully tousled.

He looked delectable.

Derek stood up, kitten in his arms, mouth not working.

"Hi." Stiles said softly, blushing, working his sleeves.

"Hi. You look…you look wow." Derek managed to get out. The blush only got deeper.

"You too." Stiles made his way closer and grabbed Loki. "Now that you have orange hair all over you."

"What?" Derek looked down at his chest and let out a snort. "I'm glad that he made me more stylish."

Stiles giggled at that, Loki just curling up in his arms, eyes closing. Then his eyes saw the flowers still on the couch.

"You got me flowers?" His eyes were wide and Derek suddenly blushed.

"I…yeah…I didn't think…I didn't know…"Derek was cut off when Stiles smiled lovingly and grabbed the flowers, putting them to his nose.

"I think they're beautiful."

"They reminded me of your scent…so I bought them." Stiles let out a small laugh, staring at the flowers, eyes shy.

"Let me go put them in some water and then we can go." Stiles walked past into the kitchen and Derek turned to glare at Scott, who was wearing a huge  
mischievous grin.

"You said he didn't like flowers." Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Did I? Whoops!" Then suddenly his face turned serious. "Look, Stiles is important to me. But if you hurt him? Well, let's just say I'm training to be a vet.  
Meaning That I can neuter dogs in my sleep. I won't be afraid to do it to you. Also, his dad's a cop. He won't hesitate to shoot you."

"I'm not going to hurt him." Derek said trying to appear as genuine as he felt.  
Before any other threats could be said, Stiles walked back into the living room. He gave Loki to Scott.

"You know when to feed him otherwise. He won't be too much trouble." Stiles said. He turned to Derek. "Ready?"

"Yes." Stiles lead the way to the door.

"Bye Scott."

"Bye Stiles…Derek."

Derek lead Stiles to his ca, even opened the door for him.

"Thank you."

Once they started driving, Derek started the conversation.

"So Scott is really protective of you." The radio was playing some soft rock music.

"Yeah…he's like a brother to me. Hence we moved in together after college." Stiles smiled. "So..where are we going?"

"I was thinking some Italian food. Is that alright?"

"Sure. That sounds lovely."

"Its this restaurant at the edge of town. My family used to go there a lot." Derek smiled. "They have this amazing lasagna dish and authentic gelato."

"Oh I do love some gelato."

When Derek parked the car, he had Stiles wait in the car as he ran around to the other side and opened the door for him.

"Derek! I haven't seen your face in years!" A lady spoke in heavy Italian accent, greeting them at the table. Derek stood up and hugged the woman tightly.

"Mrs. Campello. It's nice to see you too." Derek smiled.

"Hush Child. I'm Bella. None of this Mrs. Campello. And who is this lovely young man?" Bella asked, turning to a shy Stiles.

"Bella, this is my date Stiles. Stiles this is Bella. She owns this restaurant. She was like an aunt to me."

"Nice to meet you." Stiles stood up to shake hands but Bella just pulled him into a hug.

"Oh you're too adorable! Now I hear this is a date? First date?" Bella asked standing back and staring at Stiles who only nodded, cheeks pink. "Wonderful. You're sisters have trained you well Derek. Now go ahead and have a seat. I'll get David to prepare your meals."

With a twirl, she walks back into the kitchen as a waiter comes to serve the best wine of the house.

"Sorry about her she was always so pushy." Derek apologized as they retook their seats.

"It's alright. She seems sweet." Stiles smiled. "So you have sisters huh?"

"Two. One older and younger. And they're insane, the devils." Derek sighed leaning back. "I'm sure that Bella will call them later."

"She wouldn't call them now?" Stiles asked picking up his wine glass.

"No. Even she is merciful. She knows that as soon as they find out, they’ll rush in here and demand answers and tell all the embarrassing stories about him."

"Aww…I should tell Bella to call them…now I'm interested." Stiles smirked a little.  
Derek only laughed and raised his glass of wine to his lips.

"Let's hope not."

"Well you met Scott already."

"That kid is cruel. He purposefully told me you didn't like flowers." Derek sniffed playfully acting hurt. Stiles only let out a cute laugh.

"He told you that? Is that why you were so awkward when giving them to me?"

"Yes." Derek huffed, pouting a little. " I felt like an idiot. Not sure what to do with the flowers."

"Well I'm glad you didn't thrown them away. They smelled lovely." Stiles smiled. "Scott is just overprotective. We’ve been best friends since we were 5. He  
looks out for me even when he's a bit insane."

"I've noticed."

"Well here's to insane siblings." Stiles smiled raising his glass.

"To insane siblings." Derek returned the smile as they're glasses clinked.

x

Derek raised his hand, laughing, having to place his cutler down.

"Wait, wait, you left the room?"

"I was mad. The teacher wasn't letting me out even after 30 minutes! So I shuffled the bucket out of the room. And they found me in the parking lot still  
scooting the bucket." Stiles smiled.

"And what did they say?"

"They were mad but I just said 'At least I didn't leave the bucket.'" At this they both let out a laugh. "And they called my mom."

"And what did she say?"

"She just said 'well he didn’t leave the bucket.

Derek had to lean back against his seat to try and catch his breath.

x

Stiles stared at him in wonder.

"You managed to save the little girl? From that burning building?"

Derek nodded, sipping his second glass of wine.

"I couldn't just leave her there. The building was burning. She was home by her self. I had to break down the door."

"oh my god, is she alright now?" Stiles' eyes were wide and the smell of concern was rolling of him.

"Yes. She actually just sent me a drawing last month. She started the third grade and was nervous." Derek pulled out his phone to show the picture of some house with a lot of colors and a giant bear.

"Is that a bear?" Stiles asked causing Derek to cough and blush.

"Actually, she says it's supposed to be me."

Stiles laughed and nodded.

"Accurate depiction."

x

Stiles was digging into his blueberry lemon gelato as Derek chose the simple vanilla flavor.

"How could you just get vanilla?" Stiles pouted. "There are so many different flavors!"

"I've tried them all growing up." Derek laughed. "Vanilla is my favorite."

"It's plain."

"It's classic."

"It's boring."

"It's timeless."

"It's safe."

"It never lets me down." Derek smirked as Stiles' brow furrowed and he pouted. As if he truly couldn’t understand why Derek would choose vanilla of all the different flavors. Derek just smiled and reached over, snagging a spoonful of the lemon blueberry concoction.

"Hey!" Stiles stared at him with shock. "You stole my gelato!"

"You want some of mine?" Derek asked, pushing his dish over.

"No!"

"See? If you get vanilla, no one ever wants any so I have this entire thing to myself. So it's safe." Derek sat back smug.

"But you stole mine!"

"That's your fault in choosing an interesting flavor."

Stiles just sat there, pouting as he ate the creamy dish.

Then, quick as ever, he stole a large spoonful of Derek's dish and popped the spoon in his mouth.

"Hey!" Derek said, honestly shocked. No one had ever tried to steal his gelato since he started choosing it as a kid.

"Not so safe after all." Stiles taunted smugly.

x

They were standing outside of Stiles' apartment door, Derek having walked him up the stairs. Stiles was wearing Derek's coat because it had gotten cold at the restaurant. Something that Derek believed Bella and his sisters were involved in.

He had no reason to be nervous, yet here he was.

"Tonight was lovely" Stiles smiled at him.

"It was. I would like to ask you for a second date, if you would say yes." Derek smiled back.

"I would say yes, if you asked." Stiles remarked, eyes bright and twinkling.

"Stiles, will you do me the honor of going on another date with me?"

Derek was prepared for a yes. Or a no.

What he was not prepared for was a Stiles jumping into his arms, lips pressing against his.

His arms moved around that tiny waist automatically as he gently kissed the pale boy. Stiles' hands, arms having wrapped around his neck, caressed the hair at the back of his neck. Derek was ecstatic. He could smell their scents intertwining and god was that an addicting thing.  
Stiles pulled back a bit.

"Yes." He whispered before kissing him chastely once more and escaping into his apartment.

Derek was left standing outside the apartment in a thin shirt, lips bruised, arms still raised as if he were currently holding the boy and the only thing on his mind?

 _ **HE KISSED ME**_ ********************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuys follow me on tumblr!!! Thats where i save fanart and all these wonderful prompts and cat videos.
> 
> follow me at Mihiaasaurus. I promise you won't regret it!! And we can talk!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

"You're in a good mood." Isaac glared at him from behind the sunglasses that tried to hide his inebriated state. "Why?"

Erica stopped flirting with Boyd long enough to eye him up as a slow grin started to spread.

"Ohh I know that look! That's the look of someone who got laid!" Her voice was loud enough to get glared from a few customers around them. Derek could even hear Kira, behind the counter, trying to cover her giggles as she helped a customer.

"Erica!" Derek hissed.

They were all tired. They were at different clubs all night under Deucalion's orders. They recently just got off shift, having decided to meet for some coffee before bed. They chose this horrendous time for the sole purpose of people being too tired to care about 4 people in black leather. Erica's red pumps would have drawn in too much attention at any other time.

"Oh my god it's true!" Isaac gawked at him.

"When and where? Because it wasn't tonight since you're here! And it couldn't have been anyone from the clubs. You hate those people…..so?"

"Erica.." Boyd slowly cautioned, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What?" She asked, honestly confused by his tone.

"I didn't get laid Erica." Derek huffed,  closing his eyes to ward off the headache he knew was coming.

"Then what? Something happened that put you in a good mood." She stared at him, gears turning in her head. "In fact you've been happy for over a week now…"

"It's nothing."

"It's something--"

She was cut off when all their phones buzzed at the same time.

A text from Jordan.

_Another Kid OD. Hurry up._

"Damn." Isaac muttered looking as if he sobered up a bit.

"We need to get to the bottom of this soon."

  

X

 

Derek was staring at the wall again. The wall that was plain and bare and kept expecting some idea to form. Erica was sitting on the floor, her hair in a messy bun and in his sweatpants. Boyd was making something in the kitchen and Isaac was working the computer.

"We know he deals with the Argents." Erica mumbled.

"And that he sees his gang as a family." Isaac added, fingers clicking away.

"That might be something. Pull up his family history." Derek murmured. "You can't see random strangers as family unless your real family sucked balls."

"Don't I know it." Isaac muttered under his breath. Derek glanced at the boy and winced. Isaac who was cool and cocky now was hunched over his laptop as if trying to make himself into a smaller target. Derek didn't know much about the boy except what Erica had mentioned in passing. The boy grew up in an abusive home until he retaliated and managed to kill his father in self defense.

He clicked his fingers at Erica, trying to shift the mood.

"All right barbie, tell me about his family." The growl she gave him made him smile and Isaac chuckle.

"Well asshat, we already know he has a son. Matt, 25, went to college for a business degree but dropped out second year to pursue dance. Father got sick and went back to him."

"So we know he has anger issues. He also has resentment towards his dad for making him quit dance." Boyd concluded, handing out plates of pasta.

"Actually no." Isaac interrupted. "He didn't quit. He continues to dance here in Beacon Hills. He was forced to leave Broadway in New York."

"Shit. Broadway? He was that good?" Erica gaped at him.

"Yeah. That's why he's so bitter about joining the Beacon Hills Dance community. Beacon Hills isn't known for its musicals. It's known for its Ballet."

"He's doing ballet now?" Derek asked confused.

"Yeah."

"That would be a major step down from Broadway." Boyd added, sitting next to Erica and letting her plop down in his lap.

"That's where the resentment comes from then."

"That and the way Deucalion treats him." Derek added, taking a large forkful of pasta. "He-God Boyd this is amazing - Deucalion treats his son like he's a walking disappointment. The way he belittles the kid, that’s gotta be a blow to his ego."

"Well the gang is like a business. If he was supposed to go to college and dropped out…then his dad only sees that as a waste of money." Erica pointed with her fork. "Where did he go to school?"

"uh…give me a sec." Isaac said, placing his plate down to go through the files. "Ah! He went to Stanford."

"Yeah there's the disappointment. " Erica noted.

"So we have a strained father and son relationship. How can we benefit from it?"

 

X

 

_~Hmm the lips that kissed his were so soft, and sweet and he could feel a hand sliding down his stomach and into his jeans to grab--_

**BEEP BEEP**

Derek groaned as his phone pulled him from that amazing dream. The infernal thing wouldn't turn off by itself. Throwing his arm around, he managed to find his phone.

"What?" He growled, head still  under the pillow.

" _Oh, sorry…did I wake you?_ "

That hesitant tone could only belong to the boy he was just dreaming about. Immediately he wasn't feeling grouchy anymore.

"No..no, I've been up for hours." Derek yawned and stretched but remained in his twisted nest.

_"Uh huh. I don't believe you."_

Stiles teased. Derek could only smile.

"You caught me. What are you doing at the ass crack of dawn?" Derek groaned as he twisted to see his alarm clock. It was only 8am.

_"Derek it's already 8. You're the one being weird and still asleep."_

"I like sleeping. It's  natural and something people who are normal like to do."

_"Sure it is."_

"It's too early for this banter." Derek whined, smashing his face into his pillow and letting out a muffled groan.

He could hear Stiles' musical laughter.

_"Well I can clearly see that you aren't a morning person. I'll let you get back to sleep then."_

But Derek didn't want that. He wanted to keep talking to Stiles. To the boy he hasn't really talked to since that kiss outside the boy's apartment. Apart from a few texts here and there, Derek had been too wrapped up in work to go dote on the omega.

"No, no.  You called for a reason. Tell me that reason."

_"No, it can wake. You're tired and probably don't want to hear me talk--"_

"I like the sound of your voice." Derek cut in, eyes still closed. "So speak Stiles."

The boy was silent for a little bit. Derek could practically hear the blush that would have flooded the boy's cheeks.

_"Um…well I was wondering…um if…if you wanted to go to lunch…with me…today…"_

When Stiles stuttered it was impossible to not give the omega what he wanted.

"I would love to." Derek said honestly and softly. "When and where?"

_"Um there's this Greek place near the library that does amazing sandwiches."_

"Done." Derek replied, a bit too quickly.

_"At noon?"_

"Done."

_"See you soon."_

"See you soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm so sorry that i've been MIA for a bit. I have good reasons though! I started a new job that relates to my major but its a NOC shift meaning that work 11pm to 7 am. And my GRE classes are taking a toll.  
> I've also been working on some scenes that I want to show later on in the story. I might want to make a sequel possibly or I'll just add those scenes onto this one. But that might just make this story a big mess.  
> Tell me what you think.
> 
> BTW I finally got that Daisy perfume yesterday!! You can probably relate this burst of inspiration from that. enjoy!

 

The Greek restaurant was surprisingly not Greek looking at all. There were so many random artifacts on display that if he wasn't told beforehand, Derek would have thought it to be a fusion cuisine thing.

Stiles was standing outside the restaurant on his phone, biting his lip, running a hand through his hair. But when he looked up at the approaching steps he smiled brightly.

"Hi." Derek said softly, standing in front of the boy. He wanted to kiss those smiling lips but was unsure if that was appropriate or not.

"Hey." Stiles whispered before leaning into his space and giving him a chaste peck.

And that was worse than a full blown kiss. A small peck was just giving a slight taste, giving him anticipation. Now Derek was going to be in a daze, staring at he boy's lips, all through lunch.

"Shall we go in?" Stiles asked looking up at him through his lashes and giving a coy smile.

"Y..yeah."

 

X

 

Derek was waiting in a deserting parking lot with Erica at his side in red stilettos and a slinky dress.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Erica asked looking at him with worried eyes, tugging at her leather jacket.

"Not at all." Derek muttered watching the dark sedan pull up. They stood straight as the door opened to reveal Deucalion step out with one of his people, Kali.

"Well Derek, I find it odd that you wanted to meet here." The Britain Said, using his cane to step forward.

"I understand sir but I wanted to talk to you in private." Derek tried to be as respectful as possible.

"Talk about what boy?"

"I want to be of more use sir. I'm a little tired of running drugs at clubs. I was hoping to move up in your ranks sir." 

They watched as Deucalion leaned against his cane in thought.

"And the privacy?" He waved a hand. "Why need the privacy to ask such a mundane question?"

Derek chuckled nervously. OR at least appeared to be nervous.

 "Well sir, I wanted to spare myself the humiliation in case you decided that I was not ready to rise higher."

Deucalion chuckled along side him.

"Ah completely understandable." The older man hummed. Erica was standing stiff and still. He could smell the nerves on her. "But you have yet to prove yourself."

Derek stood straighter, ready to argue but Deucalion stopped him.

"I believe you have potential though. I'll give you small jobs here and there. And when I have more trust in you I'll take you to New York with me. I'll get you more aquatinted with our system."

"Thank you sir, I will not disappoint you."

"However, I do demand a larger portion of the profits made from the drugs you're selling."

"Of course sir, we can do 50/50." Erica stared at him in shock. Even Kali stood there a little bemused. Deucalion only chuckled.

"More than what I was expecting but I will agree."

"I am just glad you've decided to invest in me sir."

"We'll see how that investment pays off soon enough." 

Erica waited for the other two to drive before she hit him in the chest.

"What were you thinking? You could have at least told me that you were planning!"

"Hey! Ow! At least I got in. If we waited for him to trust either of us, it would have taken years. We don't have years. We barely have months."

Erica sighed and leaned against the car.

"This just got more dangerous."

"This was always dangerous."

 

X

 

 Liam was sitting in his kitchen, eating his food and asking questions.

Derek was too tired to do anything.

"So where have you been? You're never home anymore." The boy said, working through a worksheet for school and munching on the carrots and dips; a recipe that Stiles had given to him. 

"No where." Derek muttered, grabbing a few carrot sticks for himself, sitting next to the kid.

"That’s a lie."

"Well kid, what Should I tell you?"

"Maybe admit that you have a boyfriend." Liam smirked at him. "Maybe a really cute and hot one."

Derek stared at him a little lost on what to say.

He couldn't admit anything. Especially since he wasn't supposed to be doing any of it. He shouldn't have a boyfriend. He shouldn't have befriended this kid. He shouldn't even be spending time not related to the case.

"How do you know?" He asked despite himself.

"Scott's my TA. He's helping me get ready for vet school."

"Vet school huh?"  Liam blushed slightly.

"Yeah. It's something I was always interested in and it wasn't until I met you  and scott that I decided to go for it."

"That's great kid." Derek smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You know its great too, that you have a boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"And he's a great cook."

"Yeah…."

"Just making sure you know."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF Ultimate FLUFF
> 
> and maybe some crying. 
> 
> But FLUUUFFF
> 
> Fun note: The hand kissing thing is so charming. I had a customer one time do that to me after we chatted for over 10 minutes and I blushed. I never blush.  
> "I would never lie to you." - From agents of Shield, Grant to Skye. I like Grant because he reminds me of Derek.  
>  That sexy stubble

Derek sat next to the window working on his laptop, writing his novel, with Stiles sitting across from him reading his favorite novel. A novel that Derek had yet to reveal he wrote himself. 

He spends more of his time watching Stiles read than actually writing.

It's hard not to.

He moves even when completely still. His eyes would squint if he came across a line he didn't understand . His brows would furrow when something happened that he didn’t like. He would bite his lips in anticipation. His nostrils would flare in anger. And Derek's favorite: his lips would curl into this happy, charming smile when something happy and loving happened.

This was a bad idea. Stiles is a huge distraction. And Derek had a desperate need to finish his novel.

But at this moment, he didn't want to be doing anything else.

"Here are your lattes." Kira's sing song voice rang as she set two cups filled to the brim on the table.

"Thank you Kira." Stiles smiled at her for a bare second before returning to the book. Kira only ruffled his hair and smiled at Derek before she left.

Derek took the warm cup thankfully as he watched the rain hit the window.  It's been months since he moved back to Beacon Hills and they've only just gotten closer to figuring out the problem with Deucalion. He needed to get next to him real quick. Erica suggested that he attempt seducing Matt who was apparently attracted to anyone and anything as long as it was breathing. He hasn't had the courage to tell her about Stiles yet. He really hasn’t told anyone.  He doesn't even understand how Liam found out he was dating somebody.

Back to Deucalion. The bastard was smart and slimy. He could easily talk himself out of a situation. Not to mention his security detail. He's had Derek run a few things at a few clubs but nothing major.

Derek has the feeling that maybe he's going to be tested for another few months. He doesn't have that time.

Derek also has the feeling of someone kicking his leg, gently.

He turns to see Stiles grinning at him. He would describe that look as loving and adoring but he hated describing situation in real life as if he was writing a book. Therefore he would describe the look as questioning and amused.

He raised his own brow in question.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked softly, threading his fingers with Derek's own gently and hesitantly.

Derek only smiled before taking their joined hands to his lip, kissing Stiles' without taking his eyes off the pale boy.

He loved the beautiful and charming blush he got in result.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Liar." Stiles teased.

"You're right. I'm thinking about how you are easily the most fascinating and beautiful creature here."

The blush only deepened. Stiles stared at the table edge.

"Liar." The boy muttered.

"Surprisingly I'm not lying." Derek took the boy's chin to force him to share his gaze. "I would never lie to you."

The small, timid he got in return just made his insides melt.

 

 

X

 

 

Scott was glaring at him again. Loki was also in his lap again, purring and playing with his tie. Stiles, well, Stiles was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Scott! Stop giving him the death glare!" Stiles voice rang through the apartment.

"I just don't get why he has to be here." Scott huffed, like a confused puppy. "You guys have only been on a few dates. He doesn't have to be here for dinner."

Derek stayed quiet, knowing that his involvement in the conversation would only make it worse.

"Actually Scott." Stiles intoned, as he came out wiping his hands with a towel. "YOU don't have to be here. We're on a date."

Scott actually looked stricken at the idea. He also turned a weird shade of green that made Derek want to laugh.

"Oh my god, Why didn't you tell me?" His voice turning high with embarrassment. He got up and grabbed his phone. "I'm heading over to Kira's"

He ran out without waiting for a reply.

"Well he's a bit oblivious." Derek remarked standing up and placing Loki on the couch. He made his way to the boy who had returned to the kitchen. Stiles was standing in front of the stove, mixing something in a sauce pan.

"He is. The boy has a pure a pure heart. And an innocent soul." Derek smiled as the boy joked.  Derek slowly leaned in against him, bringing the omega into the warmth of his chest. Stiles only hummed, emitting a happy, content scent.

"So Kira? From the coffee shop?" Derek asked softly, his nose buried in the omega's hair. ""I thought he was dating Allison?"

"Yup. They've been dating for ages. She's  just as sweet as he is." Stiles murmured. "Allison? They've been broken up since high school. Though there is a rumor going around that they are having a threesome with our friend Isaac Lahey."

Derek stared at him.

"Isaac Lahey?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Kinda." Derek uttered. "So Scott and Kira. I can't see it."

"She's sweet as can be and He's like a puppy."

"I've only seen his grumpy side. So I can only say she's too good for him." Derek felt the vibrations of Stiles chuckled. 

"That is true." Stiles turned around to wrap his arms around Derek's neck. "You'll just have to get on his good side."

Derek leaned in and smirked.

"And how do I do that?"

"By being a good boy and setting the table." Stiles joked, pecking his cheek and going back to his dish. Derek huffed a laugh. This boy could pull him one way or another and he would follow without complaint.

"Sir, yes sir." Derek joked and moved to the dining table as Stiles came in with various dishes.

 

 

X

 

 

The movie that was playing on the television was being ignored as Derek kissed the boy underneath him. The pair was tangled, laying on the couch.

"Hmm." Stiles hummed, kissing him back, his hands twisted in Derek's hair.

Derek eased a hand under the boy's shirt, slowly dragging his fingers up Stiles' side causing the boy to  shuddered delectably. Derek smirked into his kiss.  He loved how sensitive his boy is.

When his fingers grazed over a nipple, the boy arched his back with a surprisingly loud moan. Derek just had to pull back to stare at him, not expecting the boy to be THAt sensitive.

Stiles, embarrassed, hid his face into the man's neck.

"That was…unexpected." Derek murmured softly, not wanting to break the mood. He knew his boy was mortified but there was nothing wrong with what happened.

 Stiles mumbled something  inaudible into his neck. A bit amused Derek twisted and turned until he could see those cheeks flush bright pink. "Hey, hey it's ok."

The boy refused to move shaking his head a bit.

"Stiles let me see your eyes."

His refusal came a bit muffled.

"Stiles," His voice came out a bit more stern. He wanted to make sure that Stiles was ok. He wanted to comfort the boy. He wanted Stiles to be at complete ease with him. Not to mention that that was hot as hell.

Patience was a virtue. A virtue that eventually paid off when Stiles finally moved away from his neck after a minute or two and stared at the ceiling and not at him.

"Stiles will you look at me?" Derek asked, letting his thumb caress his cheek bone. Stiles shook his head no, avoiding Derek's eyes. "Stiles, will you tell me why you're embarrassed?"

The boy's cheek, if possible, turned a beautiful scarlet.

He mumbled something that Derek couldn't decipher. And to be honest, Derek hated the mumbling.

"Stiles, you know you can tell me anything right?" He kept his voice soft and mellow, trying to ease the omega. Stiles nodded, not looking at him. "Then will you tell me?"

The boy glanced at him for only a moment before looking away.

"I….I'm a virgin." The boy shut his eyes and clenched them hard as if preparing himself for rejection.

However that was not the case. Derek's brain short circuited for a moment. Stiles, this sexy, gorgeous, smart, charming boy, was a virgin? Derek couldn't wrap his mind around it. He couldn't understand it. How was this boy still untouched? He must have had dozens of suitors, dozens of alphas come after him. Who would be stupid enough to not pursue the Omega?

Regardless, Derek could only blink.

The omega's whimper brought him back. He stared at the boy as his eyes began to form tears.

"Hey, shh. Stiles. What's wrong?"

"I…I can understand…" He sniffed, his red from trying not to let the tears fall. "I understand if…if…you don't want to date me anymore…"

What?

"What?" Derek sat up and pulled the omega into his lap and pushed the stray hairs away from his forehead. The tears began to finally roll down his cheek. "You think I wouldn't want you anymore because you're a virgin?"

Stiles nodded, and sniffed, wiping his eyes. Derek didn't understand.

"Why would you think that?"

The boy looked down at his lap.

"I…my ex…he left…because I wouldn't have sex when he asked." The boy's voice was no higher than a whisper but they still hit Derek with a large impact.

Who was so stupid and idiotic to leave this beautiful creature?

The boy was shaking now and it was all Derek could do to not growl and jump to track down that the ex to kill him for hurting his precious boy.

"Shh, hey. It's ok. I'm not going to leave you." His thumb wiped away a tear, and held the boy close. "Stiles, even if you never wanted sex, I would not leave you."

"Really?" The boy stared up at him with wide whisky brown eyes.

"Of course. I will wait until you want to. And if you never want? Well, I'm fine with that too." Derek smiled and kissed the boy's cheek. He could see that Stiles needed a distraction. One that hopefully showed how much he was loved. "Now, how about we get some ice cream and some cookies? And maybe…just maybe, I'll let you show me that movie you've been talking about."

"Star Wars is a classic." The boy pouted, sniffling with a small smile forming.

"Sure it is kid."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi People! It's been awhile!! Sorry for the long wait. Been having writers block and been busy. Even this chapter isn't what I truly wanted. But it's the best that I can give you right now.
> 
> Thank you all for being patient and hanging on the ride!
> 
> Tell me what you think on tumblr or comment!!  
> Kudo to prove that you do like the story.
> 
> Somewhere soon there will be an exciting event that I mark as the intermission of the story. After that things will get intense.

 

 

Derek sat around the table, the furthest away from Deucalion. Regardless, he was in the main meeting, therefore he was happy to be seated where he was.

 

Matt on the other hand was looking bored, staring at the table, drawing circles with his fingers. One didn't need to be a detective nor a werewolf to know that the boy was unhappy and didn’t care to be here.

 

"I want more security detail on the import coming in. I want more people on that plane to NY." Deucalion stated, looking at Ennis who nodded but frowned.

 

"Most of our people are at the other locations. We can't afford to pull them just to NY." Ennis stated.

 

"Even one more person on that would ease my stress. Find someone."

 

"Sir, if I may?" Erica asked, sitting up a bit. She has been working undercover for years. Enough to gain a top seat. "Derek has been working with us for months. He has long since proved that he is trustworthy. I propose to have him on the plane to NY."

 

"That is true Duke." Kali piped up from her own seat, to the left of Deucalion. "The night the police raided the club, he not only got out unscathed, he made sure our other people got out too."

 

"Not to mention that he's driven up revenue with that drug he's pedaling. We've had more repeat customers." Ethan, one of the twins, stated.

 

"He also stopped one of our own men from getting into a brawl with a cop undercover." Aiden added.

 

Deucalion sat back and thought about it.

 

"Fine. I''ll allow it." There were murmurs of thanks. "However, I want Matt to go with you. He'll get to learn first hand and keep an eye on you."

 

"What? Dad! No!" Matt sat up and glaring at his father.

 

"You will do as told." Deucalion's voice was cold and clipped. "You boy's prepare. The plane leaves in two days."

 

"Thank you sir." Derek stated respectfully.

 

 

X

 

 

 

"I can't believe that worked!" Erica sang as she jumped around the room, passing Boyd and Isaac as they sat in front of the television.

 

"You were amazing." Derek agreed before sitting down tiredly. He had just packed. But he had other things to worry about.

 

He needed to tell Stiles.

 

"Well Get Parrish on the phone! He'll have things you need."

 

Derek muttered under his breath about nagging, and temperamental blondes.

 

"I Heard the news, congratulations."

 

"Thanks. I think. Anyway what do I need to be on the lookout for when I go to New York?"

 

"Well….."

 

 

X

 

 

They were sitting at 'their' table at the coffee shop again. Derek sitting across from Stiles as the younger man looked through things on his laptop. Derek was the one reading a book this time.

 

There were empty cups of sweet drinks and plates with nothing but a few crumbs.

 

He leaned forward and grabbed the boy's free hand, garnering his attention.

 

The boy rose an eyebrow in question.

 

"Stiles…I'm going to have to go out of town for a few days." He had the boy's full attention now.

 

"What?"

 

"For work…I need to go to New York the day after tomorrow." Derek stated carefully. He was telling lies to the boy from the beginning. He wanted to stop but if he did then more kids would be in danger if they didn't catch Deucalion. He had to construct a new lie, a new story.

 

"Oh…" The boy pulled his hand away and looked at his lap. He let out a small laugh, looking up at Derek with a small smile. "You know, I don't really know what you do…"

 

Derek smiled, relieved in the humor of the situation the boy found.

 

"Well now you finally know how it feels when you're boyfriend won't tell you what they do for a living." Derek teased, loving the blush that arose.

 

Stiles huffed and sat back in his seat.

 

"You're a jerk you know that?" The small, gentle kick he got from the young boy downplayed the words.

 

"Yeah but its ok. Because my boyfriend is an asshole. We go well together."

 

Derek laughed as Stiles sputtered nonsense in faux anger, pouting.

 

 

X

 

 

New York was warm for spring time. Derek still wore the sweater Stiles forced him to wear before he left the house. The boy had come over in the morning to fuss all over Derek and left with a chaste kiss. Truthfully, Derek was happy about the sweater. It carried Stiles' scent so perfectly.

 

Derek stood with Matt, who hadn't taken his eyes of his phone since they boarded the plane. The two were waiting for the contact to arrive. And from there the plan was to get the shipment back to California as fast as possible.

 

"So…you and your dad don't get alone?" Derek asked politely. They were going to have to wait for a couple hours; might as well get more info.

 

"Real detective, aren't ya?" Matt snorted before glaring at Derek.

 

"It's just that my dad was the same…so you know…if you wanna talk." Derek shrugged, lying through his teeth. He did have to get on the kids' good side.

 

"Yeah cause that's what we all need. A girl chat." Derek's eyebrow twitched. He had the urge to punch the kid. Quelling the urge, he spoke calmly.

 

"Sometimes we all need to talk."

 

"Yeah sure…"

 

X

 

 

The plane back was exhausting. Not only were the other henchman annoying, Derek was seated next to Matt, who was a boiling cauldron of rage.

Before boarding the plane, he was talking to Deucalion. Derek could only imagine how well that went.

 

"You ok kid?" He huffed.

 

Matt stared at him with a look of such hatred, it made Derek wince. The younger man sighed before opening his mouth.

 

And just like that, the boy opened up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! WOOOh
> 
> Real quick. SOrry for being late. Been uber busy with life. GRE is horrible. Work is hard. AND BTW some guys suck. seriously. 
> 
> anyway enjoy!

Stiles didn't really understand the melancholic feeling that had settled in his stomach. Derek had just left and here he was sitting by the large bay window with those soft white lace curtains his mother loved so much. He had a cup of green tea and Loki was pawing at the curtain tassels thinking it alive and something to eat.

"Hey kitty kat, come here and cuddle me.." Stiles pouted, pulling the four month old kitten to his lap. Loki meowed at him in question before burrowing in his lap and purring. February wasn't supposed to be this cold and yet it is. "Freaking weather."

Loki rubbed his head against his thigh and mewled.

"Yeah, ginger? You miss Derek too?" Picking up the cat so they were at eye level, Stiles leaned forward and gave the cat an eskimo kiss. "Don't worry baby, he'll be back before we know it and then we'll have he most important man back in our lives."

"Ahem." Scott chuckled entering the room.

"You don't count. You're not a man." Stiles teased, placing Loki back in his lap.

Scott grabbed his heart, face twisting in pain.

"Oh,…my ego…..it….has shattered…." The boy collapsed onto the floor and twitched minutely before jumping up and heading to the kitchen. "So hey, you know how your performance is soon?"

"Which one scotty?" Stiles yelled back, petting the orange fluff ball in his lap. "There's so many."

"The one with the bras and stuff…"

"You mean our burlesque adaption?" Stiles laughed, teasing the other man for blushing for even thinking of the word 'bra'.

"Yeah that one. Are you sure you want to invite Derek to that one?" Scott returned to the living room with some takeout in bowls and a worried look. "I mean…since…you know…."

Stiles did know. He's always known.

Ever since he opened up to Derek about not being ready for sex, the other man has never pushed, even when he slept over or showered together. The man would kiss him, and press their bodies together, Stiles continuously felt his hard on, but Derek never pushed for more. Never more.

And that was one of the reason Stiles wanted to invite him. He felt like he was ready to move onto the next level of their relationship. He would get horny whenever Derek cuddled him, when the other man would kiss him. Even when Derek would just sit there writing his novel, Stiles would stare at his 'thinking-face' and get hard. It has gotten to the point where Stiles wished that Derek would push just a little bit so that he didn't have to.

"I think…I'm ready Scotty." Stiles blushed a bit, staring into the blue eyes of Loki. "I want to."

Scott stared at him for a bit before smirking.

"Then that performance will be the right incentive. I mean the costumes Lydia got are like wow."

"She designed them with some head lingerie designers in Paris. That’s where she went for the summer."

"That girl is insane."

"But worth it."

 

X

 

Stiles sat there watching as the other dancers warmed up. He, however, sat by the wall, fiddling with his leg warmers.  Everyone was excited, finally they were to dress up in the costumes and practice.

Suddenly the dance studio was full of girls dressed in lingerie and stocking and garters, with headpieces so flamboyant, they looked like birds.

"And for our star," Lydia smirked and pulled out three outfits.

"Oh my god Lyds….three?" Stiles choked, looking at the vibrant colors and the bead work and the outlandish decorations.

"Well you do have three main scenes. Each one needs its own outfit."

"I thought there would just be a change of makeup or hair or something but not three entirely different outfits."

"Too bad, you'll look stunning no matter what." She smirked and pushed them onto him. "Go try them on."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her before moving to the change area the girls had set up.  Hanging them up, he still couldn't believe it.

Each one he put on made him feel a new wave of sensuality running through this veins. Each one made him feel powerful and sexy and unbelievably  confident.

He couldn't wait for Derek to come back.

 

X

 

Stiles was waiting by his phone to get the call to go see Derek. He had said the plane would land at 3 and he would be home by 4 and he would call Stiles then. He was biting his nails. It's only been a few days and yet he missed the other man so much.

Was that normal?

Was it normal that he had bought new clothes and had Lydia do his hair? Well not Lydia exactly, but the salon that Lydia frequented. Instead of the normal chestnut colored flop, he now had the sides shaved and long middle. The lady had called it a curly undercut. The part that she hadn't cut, she took a curler to it and had given Lydia instructions on how to maintain the look. She seemed to know that Stiles didn't care as much. Now he had replicated the style with the curler Lydia had bought him with instructions. He kept pulling at the curl in front of his eyes.

Was it normal that he had cleaned his apartment three times in the last hour? Scott had left in a huff mumbling about being yelled at for getting crumbs on the counter. He had gone to Kira's. Probably.

Was it normal that he had Lydia help him in finding the right cologne? Last time he and Derek went to the mall, the older man had commented on how he like the new Chanel Allure Homme. Stiles didn't care much for perfumes but Derek had taken the tester and sprayed Stiles' wrist with it. After putting the bottle down, he had taken the wrist to his nose and inhaled deep. Then without taking his eyes off Stile's he had kissed the younger boys wrist and mumbled 'delicious'. Needless to say that Stiles had been red for a very long time afterward.

Was it normal that he nearly jumped in the air when the doorbell rang?

Irritated, Stiles put his phone down and grabbed Loki who was meowing at the door.

"Hush Loki, you never answer the door. It could be a stranger." He cooed at the cat. "Or someone dangerous."

He opened the door and stood stock still at the sight.

"Stiles."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this immediately after the last chapter but I got sick!! I threw up Monday, I had this killer headache of Tuesday and then on top of that I got an eye infection...like WTF???
> 
> Anyway here you guys go!!  
> My gratitude to Kelmeckis for giving me an idea! Thanks love! It really helped!!
> 
> Please Kudo and comment! I really do look at those things
> 
> Ps....I might want to write a story about Sterek in ancient india ...would you guys read it?

Derek was exhausted and he smelled like the stale air of the plane. He wanted a shower and maybe a nap after those grueling hours sitting next to Deucalion's men. But he also wanted to see Stiles. So the first place he went was Stile's apartment.

He had texted Scott, who told him the other boy was home.

Smelly and dressed terribly, he makes his way up the stairs to Stiles' apartment.

Distracted he doesn't hear the voices inside. He knocks and holds his breath waiting for the rush of the scent he loves so much.

His heart beats faster as the door opens.

And when it does, he stops. Stops everything. Stops breathing. Stops hearing. Stops living.

Because in front of him stands the most beautiful thing he has ever laid eyes on.

Later on he would think about how strong his feelings are but right now? Right this very second?

He gives no fucks and grabs the boy by his waist and kisses him long, and hard and passionate.Stiles lets out a small whimper before melting against him completely.

The younger man's arms twine around his neck and he feels so high.

Parting, he moves kisses down the mans neck, taking in a much needed whiff of the boys smell. To his surprise, he gets that and a little extra. And god its intoxicating. The cologne doesn't mask his scent, only adds onto it. He lets out a rumble of pleasure causing Stiles to let out a soft moan.

Before he could get into, Stiles shakes away from him.

Righting his clothes, he steps back.

"Um…We..i have guests." Derek admires the way the boy's face shines bright red as he fixes his hair. On closer look, new hair.

Derek takes a curl between his fingers and smiles. The blush only deepens as he turns. "Derek…this is …"

Derek turns to face the other person in the room and stares with a furrowed brow. This man seemed familiar to him. He was tall, with brown eyes and long hair.

"Manuel. " The rose to shake hands. "You're Derek."

The voice was familiar too…

The suddenly, Derek's eyes widened. His mind flashed back to his first night out. To the club. Where he was pedaling the 'new stuff'. The one he fucked in the backseat of his car. The one who he got 'high'.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Manuel." Derek stiffened as he shook hands with the other man.

"We’ve met before, it seems." Manuel said a bit coldly. "At the club…a few months back."  
Stiles fidgets as he looks between them.

"Club?"

"Oh yeah. You were there." Derek turns to Stiles and sees something in his face. Something that wouldn't be related to any word that signaled nice. "When I was new to town, I went clubbing to get out of the house. And I met Manuel there."

"Met would be an understatement." Manuel spoke up. "We fucked in the backseat of your car. Remember?"

"What?" Stiles asked, turning to Derek then to Manuel. When both just stared at each other without saying anything, Stiles spoke up again. "Manuel, thank you for stopping by, but I believe that Derek is tired from his flight and would like to rest."

"Of course Stiles." Manuel walked closer before leaning in to hug Stiles. He gave the paler boy a quick peck on the cheek. "You look amazing by the way."

And with that he was out the door, leaving Stiles and Derek in the middle of the foyer.

"So you…had sex…with my ex-boyfriend." Stiles didn’t seem mad…more like confused and a bit shocked.

"Yeah but that was…wait, ex boyfriend?" Derek turned to stare at him before swiveling around in anger, making his way through the door.

"Wait, Derek, where are you going?" Stiles grabbed him arm, trying to hold on to him.

"I'm going to go tear that piece of shit up." He growled back. "He shouldn't have hurt you. He shouldn't have made you cry like that. Why was he here in the first place?"

Stiles just smiled softly at him.

"That's why he was here actually. To apologize." Stiles steered the now calmer Derek to the kitchen. Letting the older man go, he began to scrounge around and prepped a meal.

Derek watched with a careful eye, his police tricks coming into play. Stiles looked good. The new curly hair. The new maroon sweater that looked a few sizes big but fell off his shoulder just so to expose that slip of skin. The perfume. He looked amazing really. Mesmerizing. Enchanting. Astounding. And now he had that faint blush on his cheeks that he always gets when Derek stares a bit too long.

But there was also something else. A twitch under his skin. A flutter in his heartbeat. An extra small bounce in his leg. The boy was nervous.

"But that’s not all is it. He was here for something else too." He watched Stiles stopped adding things to a plate. He watched as the boy searched for a lie in his mind. "What was he here for?"

Stiles turned to him, a frown present on his face. He looked so small then, so fragile. Similar to their very first meeting.

Derek rose from his lean against the counter and pulled the thin boy into his arms. Stiles put his arms around his neck automatically.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He let his hand rest against the boy's pink cheek. Stiles nodded before shuffling his face into Derek's neck. Derek only chuckled and tightened both arms against the boy.

"Hheadmhsmemsdm" Stiles mumbled into his shirt.

"Might wanna say that again kid. I only got the muffled version." Stiles sighed before lifting his head a few centimeters and saying softly.

"He wants me back." Derek let that phrase process for a few moment. Stiles let him. The younger man just stood against him, arms around his neck. A bit tighter now, as if he was expecting Derek to storm out again.

"Oh. Do you want to?" He hesitating in asking. Not because he wanted to keep stiles away from the man that hurt him. No this was purely selfish. He wanted to keep Stiles to himself; he didn't want to let him go at all. Stiles was someone who made his job a bit easier to handle. Stiles made him wake up in the mornings with a smile rather than a frown. Stiles made him enjoy eating freaking grapefruit; he used to hate that stuff.

Stiles stayed silent for a second.

"I don’t want him. I only want you." Stiles mumbled, kissing his neck.

Derek let out a breath and pulled the boy tighter against his.

"Yeah? You sure? I'm pretty smelly right now." Derek teased. Stiles lifted his head, relief in his eyes, with a charming smile on his face.

"I don't care, Smelly, I want you." Stiles leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I missed you. I know it was only a few days, but I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. It's not weird." Derek kissed Stiles' forehead. In hopes of lightening the slightly dark mood, he added. "I have presents."

It worked because Stiles lit up light a christmas tree.

"Present? Gimme!" Stiles exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him to the living room and forcing him to the couch. He ran back to the kitchen for the plate of food and set it before Derek and then sat down with an expectant gaze.

Derek only laughed and leaned to kiss him before handing him the wrapped package.

"I know how much you love this stuff so…." Derek ate some of the pasta Stiles had made as he watched the boy tear the wrapping paper and throwing it to the side.

By the squeal of excitement, it was safe to say that Stiles liked his gift.

"His new book? I can't believe you got it. It hasn’t even come out yet!" Stiles gently took the plate out of his hands and placed it on the table. Then, without warning, tackled the man next to him. "How did you get it!"

"Is that a question or a statement?" Derek asked, squeezing the younger man against him.

"Question." Stiles mumbled, cuddling into the larger man. Derek huffed a laugh.

"I called in some favors and had a friend send this to me. It's the one they're going to publish. Cover art and everything. But you can't tell anyone."

"Promise…God I'm so torn…I wanna read the book now…but I also want to stay here…"Stiles whined.

"How about you stay here, in my arms and tell me about what has happened since I left. Because I see a new haircut, new clothes and new cologne."

Derek loved the way his omega would light up and turn bright red. He also loved it when the omega tucked his head into Derek's chest to hide from view.

"I wanted to surprise you…"

"And what a lovely surprise. You look delectable. Smell delicious. And feel so soft." Derek let out a pleased rumble.

"Hmm." Stiles purred in response.

"Where's Loki?" Derek asked, looking around for the orange ball of fur.

"In...bedroom. He kept growling...and hissing. Needed a...time out."

"How about we go take a nap? Hmm?"

"Carry me, Alpha."

X

Derek laid in bed for a few more minutes listening to Stiles puttering around. His omega was a morning person. It was as if they were destined to be opposites and compliment each other.

Getting up with a stretch, he made his silent way to the other side of the apartment. Stiles was indeed dancing around the Kitchen in nothing but Derek's shirt and his own boxers. When Derek began to spend the night, he left over a pair of pajamas. He used to wear both parts until Stiles finally told him he didn't need to wear a shirt if he didn't want to. That Derek being shirtless didn't bother him a bit. So the shirt was left in the drawer most nights. Until Stiles wore it once. Derek had commented that he loved Stiles wearing his things. Since then Stiles would always wear the too large shirt and Derek would wear the loose pants. Scott had once pretended to vomit about how gross he thought it was.

He slowly crept behind the omega and captured the fluttering beast in mid step, earning a squeal and a near elbow to the nose.

"Derek!" The boy admonished him. "I hate when you do that."

"Liar." Derek murmured against his neck, where he could practically feel the skip in his heart beat. He's been back for over a week and hasn't even been back to the apartment the Sheriff had set up for him.

"Still hate it." Stiles turned to face the pancakes before snuggling back.

Loki remained in the living room, an orange ball on the couch in a patch of sunshine, ignoring the two lovers.

X

Derek waited by the door as Stiles ran around gathering his things.

"Come one Stiles, we're going to be late! I'm going to be late!" Derek looked at his watch.

"Coming! Just…let…me….ok! Let's go!" Derek looked at the boy. He was wearing grey leggings and black legwarmers, a green henley that was most certainly Derek's since it went past the boy's bottom.

"You look like you're going to the gym…or a sleepover." Derek commented as Stiles locked up the apartment.

"Hush. I'm going to work just like you." The boy bounced as they walked to the car.

"Work…so a gym instructor…"

"Nope…"

"A professional sleep over consultant." That one drew a laugh from the boy as he opened the car door.

"No but that's a good one!"

"Then give me a hint." Stiles stuff the gym bag into the backseat.

"Nope!"

"I can't believe I have a boyfriend who lies to me." Derek pouted as they began to head into town. He was to drop Stiles off at their coffee shop.

"Right back at you."

When they got there, Stiles already having his duffle bag ready, Derek was handed a letter.

"What is this?" Derek asked looking it over.

Stiles was blushing but didn't hesitate.

"You're clue…" And with that the boy was already walking into the coffee shop.

The envelope was plain and not sealed shut. So opened, wondering what had to be given to him that was important enough to place in an envelope.

Inside were 4 tickets to a ballet performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMAGES
> 
> Stiles Haircut   
> Back:  
> http://i2.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/13-curly-undercut-hairstyle.jpg?w=500
> 
> Side:  
> http://i0.wp.com/therighthairstyles.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/1-mens-undercut-for-curly-hair.jpg?w=500
> 
> Front:   
> http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/hairstyles-for-long-curly-hair-men.jpg


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I put in a lot of time and effort into the links! So please check the out!  
> Notes:  
> *****FOR THE LINKS - IF YOU DO NOT HAVE PINTEREST, THE LINK WILL TAKE YOU TO A LIST OF IMAGES, THE IMAGE I HAVE PICKED IS THE VERY FIRST IN THE LINEUP********  
> if you don't have a pinterest, shame on you, its an amazing site where I get most of my ideas  
> \- Males outfits: I couldn't anything that I truly likes. So feel free to be imaginative about the outfits,  
> \- Same to Stiles outfits
> 
> I love pearls! Like they're so pretty!  
> Comment for questions or concerns!!!

 Derek waited in line with his friends. He had four tickets and didn't know what to do with the other three. He figured the people who Stiles wanted to come would already be there. So he stood in line, with a large bouquet of roses and daisies next to an amazingly dressed Erica, a sharp dressed Boyd and a put together Isaac.

"God Derek this was such a good idea! I can't believe we didn't think of it. It's a good way to get close to Matt without actually tipping anyone off." Erica said, fixing the strap of her midnight blue evening [dress](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/Admcpp5ehRa4jwfKgtfdrUvOITZaSLMTD-3tp02aVEVVkn_WPBbUCVXHHuGCeELZuhvMXtWqc6Xh7ouGBPH2fgQ/). She wore a faux fur [coat](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/487725834629289556/) and diamond earring.

 Derek would have thought she was too dressed up for the event but after much research he had come to realize that his boyfriend was in fact a world renowned Ballet dancer and the fact that he had decided to dance in Beacon Hills made the city famous. Many famous, if not rich, people come out to see him dance. And this performance was his most risqué. Thanks to the many posters flying through the internet, Derek had gotten glimpses of flesh clad in lingerie. There were no pictures of Stiles however, but many of the dance crew. Even Matt. And that should not have been something he should have seen. Matt in fishnet leggings and a corset. But god, if Matt was wearing that…What would Stiles wear?

And that was the though that had kept him at his apartment for the remaining three days leading up to the performance doing nothing but masturbating to images of Stiles in silk and lace and pearls. He might buy the boy that after this show because God he would look amazing. 

Derek fussed with the [bouquet](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/566327721868359840/) in his hand. It was the biggest kind they made. He had paid extra for the faux pearls that were draped around the flowers and around the stems.

"Who is that for?" Isaac asked, nodding to the flowers. "I'm pretty sure that ain't for Matt."

"Ew. Please. That's for Derek's lover!" Erica deduced. "I can't believe Derek's boning a Ballerina!"

"Respect."

Their seats were near the very front. Derek placed his bouquet under his seats to hide it from site and danger. Looking around he saw Kira, dressed in a red Kimono with Scott at her side. When she caught sight of him, she waved and encouraged Scott to do the same. Scott begrudgingly nodded his head. He saw the Sheriff sitting to the other side of the large row next to Jordan. Both just nodded their heads in his direction. Derek thought it was weird for those two to be here but it might just be about security.

"Wow…it looks like half the people are from town and the other half flew in from around the world." Isaac muttered looking at this Russian couple who sat and chatted next to this Ethiopian couple, going by the traditional headdress the lady wore.

"The main dancer is famous world wide." Boyd mentioned.

"Wow…how did you get tickets?" Isaac asked.

"The same person the bought flowers for." Erica teased.

They quieted as the lights dimmed.

 

X

 

_The show began like any other, with a story being told._

_The music began with a cheerful tune._

_Stiles played an innocent teen, with wide bambi eyes,  pining for love. He wore this[white corset](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/542824561314809712/) with pale pink stocking and pearls. He wore ruffles and lace and flowers. He even wore a small bolero made of White and Pink ruffles. He sat among a few ballerina who wore  [white corsets](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/58335757649686220/) and stockings. Across from them was a love interest dressed in black with two other dancers. The man danced amongst themselves before the main dancer was thrown forward. Stiles was being circled by the girls in white as they jumped high before he was thrown forward too. The two danced in literal circles, coming together behind the other ballerina's backs. The man would pick Stiles up and throw him into the air, the boy arching his back beautifully. The two then came close together before the other dancers hid their frames with large [white feathers](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/399483429423565687/), a white rose was thrown up from behind the feathers. The white rose symbolized the character's virginity.  He was taken to bed by his love interest._

_The scene goes black. The music takes a dark turn. An angry turn. The music would quiet down to an almost inaudible sound before picking up with haste and hysterics._

_But the love interest had a wife. A girl with red hair came onto the scene wearing a blue, pink shimmering[number](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/407294360034158663/) and began to twirl and gesture angrily at her husband. The two danced in equal harmony that could only be born from familiarity. The other dancers spun on the spot as the two easily threw each other in the air, and draped across each other. Stiles was left in the middle. Spinning like the other dancers but stumbling, and clutching at his heart. Confusion and heart personified. The lover had danced off scene leaving the wife and Stiles. Stiles danced slowly. Cautiously, bending low at the other. The wife was not having it. She spun in short angry bursts, her expression grim. She wielded her [fan](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/355080751852871290/) like a weapon. The teen jumped back every time the wife jumped forward. The teen crouched low when the wife jumped high. The other dancers came to Stiles' rescue. Fanning themselves out, trying to defend the boy.  .The teen cried as his fellow dancers spun around him, kicking their legs out, throwing their arms with grace in outrage and distress. Stiles spinning in low lazy broken circles, clutching his arms to himself._

_The scene goes black._

Intermission _._

_The music had changed into a slow jaunty tune. Something with a depressing undertone._

_Stiles then had changed into an emerald[green outfit](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/488499890803080404/) that was accented by pink. The corset had garter straps that held up the black silk on his mile long legs. The outfit seemed broken and harsh. But then again, Stiles' character was also broken. Stiles' character would then weep in those broken circles, in the corner of the dance floor before shaking and jumping gracefully across stage. The girl with the red hair would be dancing in a circle, one always reaching out with an angry move. There would be other [man](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/297870962830531086/) twirling in circles, wearing varying shades of [black](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353180795756628409/) as Stiles would dance closer to each one. When he did have physical contact, the other[dancer](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/69454019231933448/) would grab Stiles close, raising the boy's legs around his waist and dipping the boy low. Their expressions of pure lust. Stiles would dance with him while the others stood frozen. Then he would dance away from the lover, who was stuck on the spot, to another. The previous lover would freeze with his arms out in the direction Stiles had spun away to. On and on this would go. Stiles would eventually have his moments of sadness, as the males remained frozen the other dancers would spin around him while he wept in those broken circles. He would shake and smile again before dancing to his new lover. Eventually he spun off stage. Leaving 12 [men](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/303007881151074021/) frozen with their arms out and broken expressions._

_The scene goes black._

_The music begins with a blaring ensnaring tune._

_Stiles returns to the scene in something scandalous. This time he wore ruby red lips and a matching[red](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/279786195571317806/) [corset](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/220113500509517072/). His legs were clad in black stockings with bright red bows on top. He wore a [skirt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/536350636842749912/) that hid his privates and bloomed in the back into something moved every time he so much as moved. He wore a [hat](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/432908582912013187/) with a[veil](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/109212359686245176/) hiding his eyes. His hands were encase in black satin gloves. He smirked every time he moved. There were no more tear breaks when he danced one man to the next. But there were expressions of him breaking inside. From the flowers he wore near the hat, one kept falling out. He wasn't aware of another man as he danced. The other man, dressed in Pale blue began to pick up the fallen roses, tying them with a ribbon from his pocket. Soon the male dancers stopped dancing with Stiles and began to dance with one of the other dancers. Leaving Stiles all alone. Finally the man with the flowers remained. Stiles danced with him as usual. At least until he tried to dance away. The [lover](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/459507968205456589/) held him close, catching him every time he ventured too far. Stiles would rage and struggle. Just the two remained on stage. Stiles eventually got free and began to leap off stage until the man threw a rose at Stile's feet. Stiles stared at him before bending to get the rose. When looked at the man again, the man held the bouquet. Now large and plentiful compared to the loss under Stiles' hat. Stiles moved cautiously towards the man.  The man kneeled in front of Stiles, holding the bouquet as an offering. Eventually Stiles accepted the bouquet._

_The scene goes black._

_The music easy and light as if caught by the breeze._

_The dancers are conversing with themselves now. Dancing with ease, wearing flowers in their hair and on their stockings. There was the scent of springtime. The[dancers wore white](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/323485185705388480/).  Stiles came into the scene spinning in a dazzling haze. He wore a [cream corset ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/460000549415563879/)and [silk blue panties](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/326722147937604438/). White stockings held up by the corset's pink straps.  He also wore a [pale blue jacket](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/43910165093453509/) with a white lace trim finish. A crown made of the same roses he was losing in the earlier scene sat proudly on his head. The confident ease was back in his moves. There were no breaks, no smirks, no tears. There was only happiness he radiated as the same male dancer approached, wearing cream and pale blue. Stiles would stand before his new lover and spin, his waist held onto by the male dancer. Stiles then began to leap around the stages, spinning, gathering the other dancers to join. He then leapt into his new lover's arms, being raised into the air, smiling bright._

_The music came to an end with a loud triumph and a cheerful flute._

X

 

Derek doesn't know how long he stood there clapping with the rest. He had tear track down his cheeks and the program, that explained some parts, was torn in his lap. His cheeks hurt from smiling. His friends were no better. Erica had down right began to bawl at the scene with the wife.

Derek excused himself and made his way to backstage where there were already many people begging to have an autograph. Stiles stood there with the red headed girl laughing and still in that cream corset and blue jacket. God his legs looked stunning in those stockings.

Derek didn't need to move through the crowds. No. Stiles was already moving towards him. Running actually. Derek caught him as the boy leapt into his arms.

"Derek!" Stiles cried happily, still high on the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Hey, you were amazing up there!" Derek pulled back a bit to capture the boy in a heated yet gentle kiss, holding him close and tight. He pulled back and present the boy with the bouquet. "These are for you."

"Oh my god, these must have been expensive!" Stiles exclaimed viewing the lace and pearls. He looked up with watery eyes. "Derek."

"I love you." Derek whispered, kissing him hard. He wanted to take the boy home and cuddle him close. Then he wanted to go to the bathroom to masturbate  about him. The he wanted to fall asleep next to him.

Stiles had tears rolling down his cheeks. Derek was well aware that this was the first time either of them spoke those three little words.

" I love you too, Derek." Stiles smiled before leaning up and kissing him softly.

They were broken up by a polite cough.

The two came apart to face the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.

"Dad!" Stiles nearly shouted before hugging the man in uniform. Derek, who was preparing to greet his temporary boss, halted in his steps. 'Dad'?

"Stiles, kid, you did good up there. You're mother would have been proud." The Sheriff hugged Stiles tight. Derek stood to the side, looking helplessly at Jordan who stood a few steps back. Jordan was no help as he stood there with a disapproving frown.

"Thanks dad." Stiles parted before dragging him over to Derek. "Dad I want you to meet someone. This is Derek. My boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The sheriff asked, both eyebrows high and eyes gleaming with danger. Derek wanted to confess everything then and there. He wanted to come clean to Stiles and tell the boy that he was an undercover cop who was trying the bust the head dealer. However, he couldn't. Not with Matt standing a few yards away, gazing questioningly at Derek then glazing at the Sheriff before going back to Derek. Derek just shook his head at the man before facing the Sheriff.

"Yes sir. It's an honor to finally meet you." Derek hoped that the man would play along.

"You too Derek." The sheriff shook his hand too tightly. Derek was sure there would be a bone fractured if not broken.  "Stiles we'll talk later. You go ahead and celebrate with your friends and….boyfriend. You deserve it after than performance."

"By Dad, thanks for coming to see me!" Stiles hugged the Sheriff one more time before the man practically stomped away.

"So you're father is the Sheriff." Derek said to the boy under his arm.

"Yup!"

"I feel like he's going to shoot me the next time he sees me." Derek muttered.

"Probably." Stiles replied. Derek looked at him. He was shocked to see the boy smiling and not worried at all. "Don't worry though. Dad is an excellent shot. He won't hit any major arteries of joints."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Derek huffed, moving the boy away from the strangers and back to his friends.

"IT shouldn't." Stiles gave him an apology kiss. Derek accepted and sighed. He will be shot in the near future. There was no doubt in his mind. "Oh! Let me introduce you to my friends!"

The boy began to list out names of everyone present. He introduced Lydia who was his closest friend after Scott. Apparently she had aided him with his new hair and scent.  She looked amazing even after the performance. But truthfully, no one looked better than Stiles right now. And that wasn't because he was biased. It was just the cold hard truth. He introduced the male dancer as Theo Raken. The other dancers were a blur of names. The only other he recognized was Matt but the man only nodded and moved on.

"You'll have to forgive Matt. He's going through a lot at home." Stiles had said. Derek had only grunted.

Eventually Derek's friends made their way down to see them. Erica had squealed about how Derek was dating someone so cute and so precious! She had flirted with Stiles until Stiles looked like one of the red roses he wore in his hair.

"Stiles! Get dressed! Scott and Kira are meeting us there!" Lydia had yelled before leaving the room.

"Ok!" Stiles had yelled back.

"You guys going to celebrate?" Isaac had asked.

"Yeah, Lydia like to go out right after a performance and its tradition now. So we all get dressed up and go clubbing. Hey! You guys should come! It'll be fun!" Stiles insisted.

"Hmm sure, nothing else to do at home." Isaac agreed.

"Cool! You guys can meet us there. Like Scott. Go ahead and get changed and meet us at the Jungle!"

The trio left promising to meet up with them in a few hours.

"So clubbing huh?" Derek asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup. I have to go change though. You should too." Stiles smiled bright, if a bit tired.

"I really don't want you to change. You look amazing right now." Derek whined, gazing down at the boy. Stiles smirked and leaned in close, as their lips barely touched.

"Maybe I'll bring it home and you can help me change after the club." Stiles whispered before kissing him and hopping back into the locked dressing room.

Derek stood there, brain fried,  until Boyd had to come drag him back to the car. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted something fluffy. Because I feel really disgusting right now.
> 
> That and I don't know how to write NSFW scenes. If you want to write one for me, hit me up.

It was safe to say that Derek wasn't happy about his boyfriend, dressed the way he was, at the club. The boy in question was on the dance floor with the girl called Lydia. He had changed into these fucking jean short shorts and a completely see through black mesh full sleeves shirt. The worst part…he was wearing pink pasties on his nipples in the form of an 'X'. They popped out against the dark shirt.   
Derek, who had work his henley and jeans and leather jacket, stood by the bar and nearly growled every time another guy came close to his boy.   
Like right now.   
There was another fucking guy grabbing at Derek's boyfriend. The other man had a hand on Stiles' ass and was groping like no tomorrow.   
Stiles it seemed like was moving away from the man but the man wasn't having it.  
"Derek." Isaac warned, having the feeling he knew what was going to happen.   
Derek paid no attention to the blonde next to him and stalked forward.   
Lydia was nearly yelling at the man.  
"Let him go you asshole!" Lydia shouted. Her eyes were flashing angrily under the flashing lights.  
"This doesn't concern you, bitch." The other man sneered.  
"But it does concern me." Derek growled and without thinking, punched the other man. Stiles, finally free, looked at Derek in awe and horror. The other man skulked off into the dark, holding his jaw. Derek pulled his boy close. "Are you ok?"  
Stiles only nodded, smiling softly as he leaned up to kiss Derek.  
"My hero." The pale boy joked. Derek only shrugged and lead him away from the dance floor to the table they had taken control of.  
"That guy was horrible." Lydia huffed, flipping her red hair behind her. She looked amazing in her mint skin tight dress.  
"Are you ok Lyds?" Kira asked, putting a calming hand on her friend.  
"I'm fine, it's Stiles he wouldn't let go of." She took a shot. "Derek should have hit him harder."  
Derek only chuckled as he set Stiles on his lap. "If I did, then he would need an ambulance."  
"I believe it." Stiles murmured, groping the older man's biceps. The poor boy had tried to keep up with his friends, but had tapped out after 3 shots.

X

 

Derek was getting them another round of drink when he bumped into Liam.  
"Derek! Haven't seen you awhile, guess you been shacking up with Little Red huh?" The boy smiled, acting a bit cheeky.  
"Little Red?" Derek asked.  
"Yeah remember I tried to set you up with my friend who is friends with Lydia? That's Stiles. We call him little red." Liam explained. "There's this whole story about it."  
"Story huh? Is it good?" Derek took a sip of his water. Out of all of them, someone needed to be sober.  
"Too good. You'll have to ask him. I'm gonna go dance! See you later."

X

The pair stumbled into the apartment. Derek helped Stiles to the couch before going back to the door and locking up. Scott had gone back to Kira's and it was just them here tonight.  
And orange blur jumped on the couch next to Stiles and began to purr.  
Corrected, them and Loki.  
After gently removing the boy's shoes and jacket, Derek carried him to the bedroom and began to help the boy shimmy out of those clothes.   
Except Stiles had other ideas.  
"Hmm Derek…" The boy leaned forward to kiss derek. He relented and kissed back. The boy was still swaying in the spot as Derek helped peal off the shirt and those damn pasties. It was like unwrapping a present. Each layer of tape removed showed a pink nipple that Derek just wanted to play with.   
Restraint was something Derek was always good at. Just not with Stiles.   
He wanted to do more. And by the fact that Stiles was rubbing at Derek's crotch, so did he.   
But the boy was drunk. And even without him being an officer, he couldn't take advantage of anyone.   
So instead he helped the boy into a soft shirt, that was apparently one of Derek's henleys. HE had been looking for this grey one.   
The shorts…well the shorts were another story.   
Once removed, they revealed those silk blue panties that Stiles had been wearing during the last part of his performance. Derek wanted to bash his head into a wall. His boy was just too delectable.   
Taking deep breaths, he managed to slip on some sweatpants.   
He gave the boy some Advil and lots of water.   
After tucking the drunk boy in bed, he made up a bed on the couch for himself.   
Maybe in the morning he'll make breakfast for the boy he loves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, how you been?! Sorry I've been MIA for a while. Life got hectic. I got this darn rash on my FACE on my BIRTHDAY last time I posted. And since then life's been ok.  
> GUYS!!! I STARTED DATING!! AGAIN!!! and omg he bought me flowers and is such a good kisser! like I swoon! He's such a smooth operator. I make fun of him.  
> Of course, he's being a little douche nozzle right now. And that awful. I hate when this happens. but its whatev. If he really likes me, he'll come to me. ADVICE
> 
> OK real quick:  
> -I'm not good at sex scenes. So have some romantic fluff.  
> -some of the things listed are what I truly love about sex. Its all about the little things  
> -SUPER GIRL SEASON TWO with TYLER HOECHLIN's BUBBLE BUTT!!!!....I wanna marry that man. Someone got connections? Hook a girl up!!!! I'll even let you help plan the wedding ;)  
> -THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS!!! I"M SORRY!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> brace yourselves everybody!

 

Oh, god his back ached. He was too old for this shit.

He managed to stand from the couch and pop his back.

Way too old.

Maybe he'll convince Stiles to buy a new couch.

But first, food.

He could hear his boy tossing and turning, mumbling about his stomach, in the bedroom and decided some sautéed potatoes, caramelized onions and a frittata would be best. By the time he had the food ready, he heard Stiles stumble into the shower, mumbling about the stench being too much.

Derek chuckled at that. Stiles had drank so much, it was pouring out in his pores. So the shower was completely justifiable.

When he came out again, in only a towel, he saw the spread of food, and just leaned against Derek.

"You're too good to me." Stiles murmured kissing him softly.

"Still not enough. You deserve the best." Derek chuckled, holding the boy close, his hands on his bare skin, the towel dipping low. "Wanna go get dressed so you can eat?"

Stiles mumbled something ambiguous as he kissed along Derek's neck and jaw, holding on tight. Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head in the other direction so Stiles could have more room.

"The foods  getting cold.." Derek sighed, holding the boy's hips. "It's tasty."

"You taste better." Stiles whined, nuzzling Derek's bare chest. The pale boy bit Derek's collar bone gently. "Please Derek...please?"

"Please what?" He asked breathlessly. He could feel Stiles arousal against his thigh. And he wanted. God did he want the boy.

"Please make love to me..." Stiles whispered into his ear.

And honestly, that's the last thing he remembers as his brain short circuited.

 

X

 

Stiles awoke in the afternoon with an ache in his backside. A good kind of ache. One that made him smile into his soft pillow.

He didn’t have a play by play ready in his mind. He couldn't remember everything. However, he could remember certain things.

Things Like:

_The way Derek had held him so tight as he was carried into the bedroom._

_The small kisses that left behind bruises all the way from his belly button to his lips._

_The strong sure hands that guided him. That opened him up._

_The words of adornment, and love whispered over and over again._

_The small bruise on his neck from when Derek bit him in ecstasy._

_The muscled body dwarfing his and making him feel oh so safe._

_The pressure he felt as Derek entered his body._

_The small kisses that wiped away his tears._

_The thick fingers that were entwined with his, keeping him grounded with each thrust._

_The soft lips against his as they both moaned in ecstasy._

_The rough hands caressing his body as they pulled apart for a moment._

_The mumbled words of amazement as slightly cold rag was rubbed between his legs._

_The warmth of another body holding him close and shushing him to sleep._

_The large smile that seems to be permanently etched into his face._

 

He slowly scooted out of Derek's arms to the edge of the bed, wincing at the twinge of pain. He crept into the bathroom, after finding some pants, and gaped at his reflection. God he looked like the personification of debauchery and sin.

He had bruises up from his navel to his neck. His lips were so swollen they hurt. His hair, oh my god his hair, was a giant poof! In all directions! The curls going everywhere.

He was still staring at each part of his body when Derek walked in behind him, unabashedly naked.  Those strong arms encircled his waist.

"Morning." He rumbled, pecking a well placed hickey. "You look...so ravishing."

He started kissing down Stiles' throat again when Stiles giggled and pushed him away enough so that he could turn around and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Do I?"

Derek didn't look any better than he did. His hair was tugged and pulled into a wild mess. His lips just as swollen. He had a large hickey near his collarbone. And god, on closer inspection he had claw marks going down his torso and back.

"I'm sorry.." Stiles whispered, gently poking at one.

"Hey, these don't hurt." Derek grabbed his hands and lifted them to his lips and kissed them softly. "I could heal these in a second."

"Then...why?"

"I like the way they look." Derek stepped closer. "They remind me of the little ballet dancer I took to bed last night."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles smiled, staring up into those intense yet gently gold green eyes.

"Yeah. The wild thing had his way with me. Almost made it feel like I wasn't doing anything at all."

"Maybe he didn't need you after all." Stiles joked, earning a growling Derek in close proximity to his neck.

"I think he did. Otherwise he would not have held onto me with his claws." Derek breathed against his pulse point.

"I think he did too." Stiles held onto Derek tightly. "I love you."

"I love you." Derek kissed him, then leaned back, his brow furrowed. "How are you feeling? Sore?"

"A little but since I'm off for the next few weeks, it doesn't matter."  Stiles shrugged. "Although I can't go out shirtless for a while..."

"You should only be shirtless in front of me." Derek growled before picking him up and taking him to the shower. "Otherwise, I'd be going to jail with the large number of assault charges I would have to deal with."

Stiles' laughter rang around the bathroom.

 

X

 

The food was delicious. At least whatever pieces Loki didn't get to. What Derek had made for breakfast was cold by the time they made it to the table. But a few minutes in the over made the dishes as fresh as possible.

Derek sat with Stiles on his lap, the boy feeding him bits from the shared plate in front of them. Their eyes never truly straying; their smiles never fading.

 

X

 

That evening, Stiles lay against Derek watching the new episode of Supergirl. They were snuggled under a blanket Derek had bought him a few months ago. The blanket was a soft yellow with monkeys dancing around. It had some green pompoms at the end. Loki was in his lap, dozing and purring contentedly.

And for the first time in a long time, Stiles was truly happy.

Of course life is full of ups and downs.

Stiles just didn’t realize how soon the downs would start.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Guess who's back! with a brand new rap!!!~ - Eminem 
> 
> Hey yall !!! new chapter. Wrote it while St work. Actually I'm still at work. Its 4 am. 
> 
> Lol OK. Enjoy
> 
> ****TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONING OF DOMESTIC ABUSE AND RAPE.   
> -not graphic it's just mentioned.

_"Derek we need to make a move soon...it's taking a lot more time that originally planned..but if we don't act soon...we might get caught."_  

That was Erica's message from three nights ago. And now she wasn't answering. 

"Goddamnit." He hissed as he rushed through the highway to her place. 

When he got there, he thought, hoped, all that was wrong was her being hungover and spending the weekend with Boyd.

But when he got there, it wasn't what he hoped.

The bright red door was off its hinges. Walking inside he saw the entire place was dusted with insulation, due to the bullets that ran through the walls. Even her most boasted about coffee table was snapped in half and the legs long gone. The couch had the stuffing coming out the claw like tears. The back door was smashed in. The curtains piled on the floor.

He was about to take leave when he heard a growl from behind him.

He turned just in time to catch Erica before she stabbed him with the legs of the table. 

"Erica!" He shouted, breaking her out of the  feral thoughts. 

Her blonde hair was matted with blood. Her lip was split, and her eyes were darkening in a blue and black bruise. 

"Derek?" 

"What happened?"

X

He didn't need to hear the complete story as he drove her to the hospital. She had been shot In the leg and had a few bruised ribs, 2 broken. Her wrist was swollen. And she might have had a concussion.

All these should have healed right away. But since it was an alpha that attacked, her she needed to be monitored. 

Boyd sat with her in the hospital room.

Isaac sat with Derek in the waiting room.

They waited for Parrish's phone call.

They needn't wait long.

X

The warehouse  dim and dank as Derek approached. The members standing outside nodded at him as he entered the building. 

Deucalion had called an emergency meeting. Not sure why, but Derek wasn't going to take any chances regarding this meeting. If he didn't show up, Deucalion would suspect him and no one wanted that.

Especially since he had been moved up towards Matt's place as the fighting between father and son escalated. 

Matt glared daggers into his skulls as he sat on the right hand side to Deucalion.

Since he had yet to reveal the chemical formula to the drug he had been pushing in his first few days, Deucalion had wanted Derek to stay and thus moved him to a more secure and powerful position.

And thus, he sat in the middle of a crime syndicate with nothing but his glower and leather jacket.

X

Stiles watched the clock, and yawned, stretching pleasurably on the bed. Derek was supposed to be home hours ago. But that was ok. Derek was his own man. His own alpha. He could take care of himself.

Maybe in the morning he'll be asleep on the couch. Wouldn't be the first time it happened. When asked why the couch, Derek had murmured that he didn't want to wake Stiles. Even though he had a key, he still treated the place as if he was a guest. But that was alright. Stiles would help Derek settle in much better after he came back. 

Stiles wasn't sure why Derek's never stayed at his own place or why he never invited Stiles over but Stiles's wasn't complaining. He loved having his boyfriend over.

Just as he was falling asleep, his phone rang.

"'ello?" He mumbled.

_ "Stiles?" _

"Manuel?" Stiles asked confused, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "How did you get my number?"

" _Not important. Tell me, where are you?"_ Manuel response was quick and panic filled.

"Um..I'm at home..why?" He sat straighter. "Where are you? Are you ok?"

_ "IS Scott there?" _

"No..,Why?"

_"Listen carefully Stiles. I want you to get dressed, I'm coming to pick you up._ " Manuel ordered.

"What? Why?" Stiles made his way to his closet anyway. Something weird was going on and he would rather be wearing pants for it.

_ "Derek's in trouble--" _

"What?!"

_ "Quiet! I'm coming to get you!" _

With that he hung up, leaving a very confused Stiles sitting in the middle of his living room, petting Loki, trying to calm down.

"I'm sure its' just a misunderstanding." Stiles cooed softly at Loki who stared up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sure Derek is perfectly fine."

Loki let out a mewl at the Derek's name.

The clock now read 1:15 am.

God he was tired. He had woken up early to help Lydia choose another series of performances. They went through lists and lists. And then there was the music and the dancers. And the choreography. They had spent all day at the studio. 

Derek was at work during that time. Not that Stiles knew what work he exactly did. All he really knew was that it made Derek work odd hours. But if it left Derek enough time to spend with Stiles then Stiles really didn't care. Derek would tell him soon enough.

When he had run into Liam a few days ago, the younger boy had boasted and raved about Derek helping him sober up a bit. Just enough for him to get his shit all together. Liam was such a sweetheart. The boy had lost his friends and family to his own drug addiction but seeing him then? All bright eyes and pink cheeked and actually looking excited about studying? Well Then Stiles definitely didn't care what Derek did for a living. The man himself was as altruistic as they came. 

Stiles' just wished he would be  allright . Alright enough for Stiles to beat him up with a baseball bat. How dare he make Stiles panic and worry like this? They were going to have serious words. As soon as Derek came home safely. 

"I'm sure he's about to walk through that door any minute now." Stiles yawned. "Any second and he'll come through that door. He'll be grumpy first because he's tired..." Another yawn. "And then he'll be a little upset finding you and I here on the floor but he'll smile that charming smile of his. You know the one Loki. The one where his eyes crinkle and his cheeks become chubby instead of chiseled. And then he'll pick us up and carry us to bed..." Another. " Well he'll pick me up and carry me to bed. But I'll be holding you so he'll carry you too by default of some..some principle."

The clock now read 1:45 am

"Some principle...." Stiles mumbled before closing his eyes

He was awoke later by a loud banging on the front door.

"What?" He jumped, frightened.

"Stiles, it's me. Open the door."

Stiles hesitated, watching Loki growl, his ears lowered.

"Stiles you have to hurry..Derek-" Stiles stopped thinking then and made his way to the door.

When he opened it, he expected Manuel...but whoever was at the door was not just Manuel. Next to him was also Matt.

"What? What's going on?" Stiles asked as Manuel grabbed his arm and began to pull him out the door.

"Derek needs you come on." Manuel barely gave him enough time to lock the door before pulling him out of the building and into an old SUV.

X

When Derek left the meeting, he decided to make a quick stop at his apartment. Or the apartment the sheriff had decorated and prepared for him. Well the one Stiles helped prepare, now that he thought about it. So much made sense now, Stiles was the Sheriff's son and therefore he had been the one to smash a large hole in the wall. Not to mention those pictures on the Sheriff's desk were of Stiles when he was a child. Derek might have to ask the Sheriff for one so he can send it to his nosy older sister.

The place seem just he left it a week ago. With Liam's things thrown about and books laying everywhere. The boy lived with him now. Surprisingly. There was no formal invitation or an agreement. Just one day Derek put a key down in front of the boy and walked away.  The next Day Derek moved the boy's book to the spare room and said nothing. And viola! The boy began to live there alongside him. Not that it really mattered seeing as Derek spent most of his time working undercover or with Stiles. Still the boy was fed, and had an actual place to live. He was healthier now. And Derek, with his soft fucking heart, began to see the boy as more than a friend. More like a brother. 

After grabbing a few things like clothes and aftershave, he made his way to Stiles' apartment. The boy had given  him a key but he still hesitated in treating the place like his. He was still undercover and didn't really know what would happen when he told Stiles the truth. He had been avoiding all talks of his occupation. But time was running out and he had to decided whether to tell him sooner or later. 

When he got to the door, he frowned. Even from the front of the building he could hear the sound. The sound of Loki crying and growling. Rushing up the stairs, Derek used his senses to find a scent he hadn't smelled in a bit. The scent of Manuel. Stiles' ex boyfriend and Derek's one night stand. He also smelled Matt. And that was never a good sign.

X

_ "You ok kid?" Derek inquired as Matt stared out the plane's window with a gaze that could turn even Medusa to stone. He was still holding onto his phone tightly. _

_ Matt stared at him and took in the, hopefully, caring gaze. In a heartbeat the man opened up. _

_ "No. No I'm not. The asshole wants me to quit dancing." Matt hissed, clenching his phone tighter. _

_ "Oh...is that what you want to do?" _

_ "Fuck no!" The young man screeched. "I've already given up so much for the asshole already! Did you know we had a major performance coming up in Beacon Hills? Did you also know that I tried out for the lead Male role? I had to fucking miss my audition because the old man got himself shot." _

_ "Shot?" _

_ "Yeah the old bastard got shot by a rival gang." _

_ "Rival? I thought this was the only gang in town?" Derek asked confused _

_ "You're an idiot then." Matt snorted. "The rivals are the this fucking pansy group calling themselves the  Darachs ." _

_ "If they're pansies why are they rivals?" Derek was beyond confused now. Confused was a state left miles back. "And how did they get so close to get Deucalion shot?" _

_ "Fucking  Kali man. She's the Leader of Darachs whore.."  _

_ "Fucking Shit." Derek muttered.  _

_ "I had to drive all the way to LA that day because the old man demanded I be with him during his 'dying hours'. Such a drama queen that fucking senile geezer." Matt growled. "I could have been the star of that performance but now. I had to give up the chance...just like broadway...just like Juilliard." _

_ "My Old man was so disappointed in me and my lifestyle he disowned me." _

_ "Lifestyle?" _

_ "I'm gay." _

_ "These fucking geezers. They expect whatever went on during their time is the right thing. They don't see that the present is so different." Matt ranted. "He always used to say 'back in my day men didn't wear tights and prance around on stage like a bunch of fairies.' Fuck that. Back in his day they didn't do shit." _

_ "My old man used to say 'I didn't raise no wimp ass pansy who's a cock jockey' and used to beat me thinking he could beat the gay out of me." Derek laughed humourlessly. "Mom was convinced I was possessed and god could save me. She used to drag me to church every fucking week. I can't even remember how many times I go baptized and beat." _

_ Matt was staring at him in horror.  _

_ "An not to mention school. I wanted to go into art. But dad was against it and wanted me to take over the family business." Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Did that for a while." _

_ "Then what happened?" Matt asked intrigued.  _

_ "Nothing. Waited until the old man died and sold the business and went to SF. Partied, did art, got into drugs. Friend of mine was dealing and got me into it. Next thing I know my friend tells me that our seller wants a business merger with your dad and here I am." _

_ "Shit... what about your mom?" Matt's voice was softer now. Derek knew about Matt's mom. How she was a prostitute that Deucalion fell in love with and married. He also heard about her continuing to use Deucalion's drugs after giving birth. She was found dead when Matt turned 5 with a needle in her arm and her body bruised black and blue in the woods. The police could never really figure out if she died from a self inflicted high or someone made her overdose on purpose.  _

_ "Dad shot her... right before he died, he had beat her until both her eyes were swollen shut and her lip busted." Derek sneered, an ugly curl to his lips. "She had gone to bed with one of the church members that was kind to her. I remember him. He used to tell mom that the best way to get rid of my homosexual tendencies would be by a gentle approach and not forced submission to god. He would take us out every  sunday and preach to me about sin. But he always  bought me ice cream so I didn't care as much." _

_ "What happened to him?" _

_ "After Dad found out about her sleeping with him, he grabbed his shotgun and ran the guy into the ground. Put the gun to his head and without a moment's hesitation... at least he went quick." Derek sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Mom though? Mom went slow. He had her raped by his friends, humiliated. Saying he was 'just giving the whore what she wants.' And when he was done and bored, he shot her in the stomach. He let her bleed out in the middle of the living room. And when she finally was gone. He sighed and look at me and said ' see you in hell faggot' and shot himself in the head." _

_ "I...how old were you?" The younger boy was quieter now. His rage had settled and what looked like pity had replaced it. Yeah his life was hard, but it wasn't nearly hard as some others. _

_"I had just turned 18 that morning." Derek fidgeted with the seat_.

X

_ "Hello?" _

"Sheriff, it's Derek Hale. We have an emergency."

_ "What is it kid?" _

"Matt has Stiles."


	18. ch18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall sorry for not posting in months....i just couldn't think and write and stress....ugh...btw dating is stupid. dont do it.
> 
>  
> 
> sorry for all the typos. i typed this up at work and since ao3 is blocked, i posted with my phone.
> 
> enjoy~

"I don't understand how this could happen!" Erica whined, biting her nail. Her eyes were still bruised blue, her split lip had healed. But since the wounds came from an alpha, it would take a while to heal completely.

"I'll Tell you how it happened, It happened because this fucking jackass couldn't be a professional!" The sheriff roared pointing a finger at Derek. Derek who was pacing the floor in anger and impatience. "IF he could have been a better cop my son wouldn't be in danger right now!"

"Sheriff its' not Derek's fault." Isaac spoke softly.

"Because of him! My son, my only kid, is in the hands of a drug lord!" The sheriff shouted. "Why couldn’t you have left him alone? Why did you have to date him!"

"I didn't know he was your son until he invited me to his performance!" Derek stopped pacing and yelled back. "If I had known from the beginning I wouldn't have even talked to him!"

"And yet when you found out you still continued to see him!"

"Yes! Because by then I was in too deep!"

"You were called in to this department to help! Not to defile my son!"

"Sheriff...that's a bit too much." Parish interrupted.

"I don't give a damn!"

"I didn't mean to put him in danger!"

"But you did! And now we don't know where he is!"

Derek took a deep breath and sat down, his head in his hands. The older man was devastated. Which was understandable. Stiles, while a cop's son, was not made out to in the hands of rough people. He was too precious and breakable.

"Because of him, Stiles could be dead!"

Stiles was too sweet, and kind and caring to be in the hands of Deucalion.

"Stiles...my kid..." There were tears now. Light tears that ran down the sheriff's face. "And you!" He pointed at Derek. "When we find him, and we will because if we don't you are in grave danger, but when we find him, I want you gone! I want you out of Beacon Hills! Out of my son's life!"

Derek could only nod, clenching his hands into fists. It hurt. It hurt to look into the eyes of his boss and agree to those terms. For one, it would break his heart to leave Stiles. The boy brought such joy and light into his life that him not being there anymore after nearly a year...dear god its been nearly a year that he had Stiles into his life. Once he goes, Derek will have to find a new light...if that was even possible.

"Sheriff!" Parish was shocked. The trio as well. But no one else said a word.

"Understood?" The older man demanded.

"Yes sir."

 

X

 

"Hey Stiles, drink this." Stiles listened to the familiar voice and sipped the cool drink. Once deducing the drink as water, he chugged it down. "Easy. Easy."

"Manuel?" Stiles asked staring up at the man. "Whas going on?"

He couldn't think properly…it was like working through sludge. The room was dim and the floor was cold.

"Easy there Stiles. Calm down, it's all ok." Manuel's voice was calm and gentle. Yet it seemed to have the opposite effect of the boy. Stiles stared at his old lover with wide eyes

. "Manuel…what’s going on?" Stiles repeated.

"Don’t worry Stiles. Everything is going to be alright." Manuel whispered, petting the pale boy's curls.

"Everything will be the way it was supposed to be."

The world went dark again.

 

X

 

The next time Stiles woke up he was sitting in front of an old man.

"Why hello Stiles." The man had a British accent and wore sunglasses inside. The can by the man indicated the man was blind.

Staying silent, Stiles observed the new room he was in. It was larger and somehow more secure. It was also colder. Shivering, Stiles moved to stand up but aborted the notion when he felt extremely nauseous.

"What... What did you do to me?" Stiles asked, taking deep breaths.

"Oh dear boy, we haven't done anything yet." The man leaned forwards, centering his gaze at Stiles. A motion that would seem unlikely to a blind wolf and yet here the man was. Staring at him as if he could really see him. It was unsettling.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Stiles was breathing faster now. The man simply stared at him without so much as acknowledging those questions. "My father is the sheriff... he will be looking for me...and..."

"Yes Matt had mentioned that interesting tidbit a few months ago. I believe it was right after your big performance. A lot of people had good things to say."

"...Matt?"

"Oh did he not mention? That boy, so often embarrassed by me. You think after raising your son by yourself, he would be more appreciative."

"I...I don't understand. Matt... From the studio... he" Stiles stared wide eyed.

"Yes the very same Matt. He makes for an excellent spy without knowing it. " The man stretched his legs out before folding them again; eyes still on Stiles. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Deucalion, Matt's father."

Stiles gasped. Deucalion. That name was all sorts of familiar. His dad has been running cases for years with that name mentioned in things here and there. Often associated with the words 'drugs', 'trafficking' and 'murder'. He needed to get out of here.

"I see you have heard of me then?"

"Why... why take me? Why did Manuel and Matt take me?" Stiles stuttered.

"That's a wonderful question little one. But I can't reveal anything just yet. Let's just say I'm killing two birds with one stone." Deucalion paused and stared long and hard at the boy's stomach. It was slightly more rounder than it used to be. But Stiles had been eating a lot and he had Derek spoiling him. And since they were still preparing the play, he hadn't been dancing as much. So a little pouch had formed. "Actually make that two stones."

Stiles watched the man leave through the round entrance, that was reinforced steel with secure bars. A vault. He was right. This room was much more secure. He hoped his father would find him soon. He stared at his stomach and poked it. Wondering why the old man would say something like that about him being a little bit more meaty.

The question haunted him through the night.

 

X

 

Derek eyed the abandoned bank. He was the only one there, No one else as back up. Not yet anyway. He had abandoned the group after they had formed a plan. But Derek was going rogue. He was furious and ready to rip a few people's throat off.

Cautiously he ran a perimeter check, scenting out that Stiles scent was centralized in the middle of the bank, most likely the vault.

Surprisingly, though, he didn't smell Deucalion. He could smell Matt definitely but where were the others?

Hesitantly he sneaked up to a window and got a good look inside the place. High rafters, two storied, and bare except for a few tables in the back. The place was dark, dusty and looking as if there was nothing else there. But Derek was trained for this shit. He could tell when a person was going to take their bathroom breaks and which ones were going to have a smoke break. Or more exactly he could tell which ones was going to do their perimeters checks. He waited as the guard came closer. The man didn’t even scan the area, knowing in full security that no one would attempt to sneak in. the man never met Derek before.

Within 30 seconds the man's neck was broken and he lay dead on the floor. Derek barely faltered in step as he made his way through the open door. The hallways were dimly lit as he followed and avoided the voices up ahead. He didn't need to be caught. He didn't need one of the men to find him. He had a goal. Get Stiles and get out. And if along the way he gets to kill matt, then even better.

He had to subdue three more guards before he made it to the vault. And when he did arrive, he wasn't surprised to see the old man sitting there right in front of the large door.

"Ah you're finally here. I was wondering when you would show up..." The older man paused and raised his nose to the air to take in the scents in the surrounding air. "And all alone. I thought you would be smarter than that."

"I'm just here to get back what is mine and that's all." Derek tried. The old man was smiling. Something that never seemed to be a good sign.

"I also bet you want revenge on my son for kidnapping your mate."

"Not gonna lie. That would be pretty nice," Derek smiled. "But I just want my mate back Deucalion. He has nothing to do with all of this."

"Oh... he doesn't? You see, I thought that as the son of the sheriff, you would have been smarter than to fuck the boy. And I do admit that the boy is very pleasing to the eye. If you couldn't keep your hands off of him, the least you could have done would have been to treat him as a one night stand." The British man shouted. "By continuing to see the Sheriff's son," Derek flinched. "You leave me no choice."

"You can't kill him..." Derek hesitated.

"Oh can't I?"

"If you do, then the entire Beacon Hills PD will be out looking for your sorry ass. And not just them, The sheriff will call in every favor he's ever earned to get his revenge."

"Ah that is definitely true. Must be a good thing that I don't plan on killing the boy." The older man smiled charmingly. "In fact you made it just in time to see the auction."

Derek paled. He's heard of omega auctions before. Men with money who'll buy omega's and turn them into nothing but mindless slaves. He's rescued a few in San Francisco. However the sight never fails to fill him with dread.

"Boys, bag him."

Without noticing, a few men and a few ladies, had been able to sneak up on him. He went down hard, wrapped in ropes like a mummy.

"Don’t worry Derek, I'll let you say goodbye to your mate as some other alpha takes him away to be a play thing." Deucalion chuckled. "I'm not completely heartless."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm not good at writing action scenes......

Stiles heard the commotion outside of the vault. However the walls thick so all he truly heard were muffled growls and shouts. He inched his way closer to the vaults door. There was nothing he could see or feel that would help him escape.

"God damn it." He slurred. The drugs they were giving him were still in affect. He wasn't sure how long its been since Manuel had given him the last dose. The vault was too dim to allow much light in and even when it did, the light remained constant. It didn't shift or change like the sunlight. This was artificial.

The noises had stopped. Stiles sat there, gazing at the door. His mind too slow to process much. He sat there giggling with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

X

 

Derek was cuffed to a fence. That was all that he knew right now. He knew Deucalion would take him along to see the torment that would be inflicted on Stiles. But right now, he was chained to a fence.

The room was lit and yet revealed nothing.

Nothing until the door right infront of him opened to revealed a gorgeous brunette, wearing 5 inch black stilettos and a dress that seemed to be missing a few inches.

"Hello Darling." The woman smiled with blood red lips. " I wanted to see what Duke was hiding and I have to say....I am not disappointed."

The lady sat down in the only chair available. The one by the table in front of him.

"Yeah? And why's that, lady?" His voice was groggy. Like he just woke up a few minutes ago. Although to be honest, he did actually wake up a few minutes ago.

"Because you have something that people want." She leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. The result was a generous view of her ample chest. The dress left little to be imagined.  Derek let his eyes remain on her face. "In a little over a month, you got Duke to be interested in you. And after that? You've brought in some incredible revenue."

Derek rolled his eyes as she continued to shift her person to reveal more of herself that was barely hidden. He let out and internal sigh.

"And your point?" He asked.  She only smiled charmingly.

"My point, darling, is that I want you all to myself." She stood up and walked towards to him. He watched at she traced his abs to his chin and yet remained stoic. "I'll see you soon."

 

The lights went out. Plunging him in darkness.

 

When the lights finally came on, the brunette was no longer in the room.

 

X

 

When Derek next got a visitor it was Deucalion. And a few men who were here to apparently to carry him out.

"What is this?" Derek asked as they re-tied him.

"It's time to say goodbye to your little dalliance." The men carried him out to a bare room with a little platform. In front of the platform was a few rows of chairs.  People were already filling in those chairs.

 

X

  

Stiles was dragged from the vault and into a car. And then from that car to another room. This time with windows and guards. His mind still wasn't clear. They must be drugging him when he's uncocious. Which was so not okay.

The guards didn't even attempt to be cordial; sneering at him and calling him a bitch. The rebuffed his pleas of water or something to eat and continued to chat amongst themselves.

After a while one of the guards, the blonde, received a call. It must have been important because they sprung into action real quick. Stiles thought it was funny. Sprung into action. Like a demented Jack in the Box. The toy and not the food place. Although a burger did sound really good right now.

Stiles shook his head, trying to remain focused. The guards hauled him to his feet and dragged him out onto a platform. There were people sitting in front of him, all staring at him.

"Whas...going on?" He muttered looking around.

"And here we have a young Omega, 23 at most. The drugs in his system are to keep him docile for now but in short time, he will be the perfect pet." A male voice announced to the room. "Shall we start the bidding at 10,000?"

Hands immediately shot through the air, raising a numbered fan.

"!0000, do I hear 15000?"

And like that the numbers rose higher and higher.

Stiles ignored it, trying to move through the sludge he called his mind. HE looked at the people as closely as he could. They all seemed to be the same type. Men and women from higher status.

He sighed and went to close his eyes to rest, because being here just made him tired, he caught a glimpse of jade green. He swiveled as much as he could and stared into those jewel toned eyes.

"De..rek?" Stiles choked. The man was staring back him with sadness and fear in his eyes.

"Sold! To the woman over there for 12 million."

 

X

 

Derek watched as long as he could. The guards were pulling him somewhere while Stiles was being dragged somewhere else.

The sight before him made him want to break down. Stiles had been so thin in just the few days that they took him. His cheeks were hollow and his eyes were unfocused. Most importantly, he was smiling as if there was something to enjoy in this situation.

Derek practically whined when his view of the boy was cut off.

The guards took him to another room, just as bare as the last. This time, however, Deucalion sat in front of him.

"How did you enjoy the show Derek?"

"What did you do to him?" Derek growled at the blind man. "What did you give him?"

"Oh nothing that can cause him harm, boy." The man chuckled. "I need him to be sober enough to realize that you're not the man he thinks you are."

"What?"

"Bring him in."

The guards that had dragged Stiles off the stage now dragged the boy into the room.

"Derek?" The boy slurred. Derek went to hold the boy but the guards raised a gun at him.

"Cannot touch someone else's property. Not good form." Deucalion chuckled.

"Derek...whats going on?" Stiles asked again.

"I'll tell you whats going on boy." Deucalioner spoke before Derek could even think of responding. "Derek here, is a criminal, under my franchise."

"What?"

"He's a drug dealer boy."

Derek watched as Stiles tried to deny those accusations.

"Derek is a good man! He wouldn't!"

"Why do you think he dated you? You're the sheriff's by. What better way to throw off the people after you?" Deucalion insisted. Stiles stared at derek with those big wide eyes.

"Derek...tell him you're not." Stiles said, trying to move towards him regardless of the man holding him back.

"Stiles..." Derek's voice broke.

"Tell them Derek!"

"Yes, Tell him Derek. Tell him how you started? The story you told Matt? About your father dying and your mom being dead."

"What?"

"Why not talk about the months you've worked under me?"  Deucalion added.

"M..months?" Stiles asked looking back and forth between the two.

"About a year now. Isn't that the same time you met Derek for the first time Stiles?" Stiles swayed in place, staring at Derek. His eyes were no longer wide. Instead they were full of tears.

"You…lied to me?" Stiles questioned.

"Stiles..please. Let me explain." Derek tried only to stop when Stiles stepped back.

"So it's all true. What he's saying…and everything you told me was a lie?"

"Not everything Stiles. Please just let me explain."

"You didn't take me to your house…you never talked about your family, or work or your friends." Stiles stated, connecting all the pieces. The tears were falling now.

"Yes indeed. Derek here has been lying to both of us. Now," Deucalion nodded to the guards holding Stiles. "Take him to his new owner."

"No! Stiles please don't believe him!" Derek turned and growled at the blind man. "You're dead. You are a dead man walking!"

"Such petty words." The older man sighed as they both watched Stiles calmly walk out the door, sniffling. When the boy was no longer in the room, Deucalion turned back to him. "Now…what shall we do with you."

The door slammed open before anymore could be said. Manuel stood there, fuming, face red and breathing shallow.

"You! We had a deal!" Manuel yelled.

"Ah about that." Deucalion sighed. "The terms have changed."

"No! we agreed asshole! I deliver to you the mole in your empire and you would give me Stiles!" Manuel marched right up to the blind man. "Give me Stiles!"

"You see, Manuel. Stiles is worth more to me when I see him. Much more than just finding a mole." Deucalion snapped his fingers and the guards grabbed the man. "And no you are of no use to me. Take him out."

The guards dragged the shouting man out.

"So sorry about that." The blind man adjusted his suit. "We'll discuss this more at a later note."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. things are getting real!!!  
> I'm really happy with this chapter guys!!! I wrote an action packed scene!! Or as well as I could!  
> I'm am high on life right now. lol like super hyper. I love these random bursts of pure joy once in a awhile. It make the depression not seem so bad. So theres another piece of advice guys. Keep moving forward and random joys will find you. 
> 
> Kudo and comment darlings!!!

CH 20

 

Derek raged against the link fence that he was still strapped too. He was no longer just furious. No, now he was past the raging cauldron of anger and into something else without a name.

He was trying to push his arm further from the wall. He could feel the links loosening. However they were also cutting into his wrist, making it too painful to attempt escape.

"Damn crazy bastard…" Derek hissed noticing the wolfs bane leaking into his bloodstream. Deucalion was too smart. And he needed to get to Stiles quick. "Damn it think!"

"Don’t think so hard. Or you might break something vital." A purr of a voice floated into the room.

Looking over to the bare entrance now stood the same lady as before.

"You again." Derek growled.

"Harsh. Why not learn my name?" She walked closer now.

"It's not important."

"What if it was the name of your lover's new owner?" She twirled a small pocket knife between her hands..

"What?" Derek glared at her.

"My name is Jennifer. And I think we can help each other." She smiled those blood red lips and came close enough that she analyzed the handcuffs. "I can't get through these cuff buuut I can get through this fence."

She left his line of sight and walked behind him.

"Why would you wanna help me?" Derek asked. He didn't truly trust her but something about her just  screamed honesty in some aspect. He felt her cutting through the metal with something stronger than just a pocket knife.

"I don't want to help you at all. But helping you makes Duke weak." She answered truthfully.

"And why would you want him weak?"

"Let's just say that's my business." She walked forward and yanked his hand from the fence. "Viola! Freedom at last."

Derek pulled his entire body away from the fence and gave his body a well needed stretch.

"How am I supposed to trust you if you're not being completely honest?" Derek asked, rubbing his wrists, the damned handcuff still attached.

"I guess it’s a chance you'll have to take." She gave him a wink. He frowned.

However before he could say anything Matt walked in looking as if he watched a slaughter. From what Derek could see, the faint spatters around his legs, he very well indeed just watch an execution.

"Let's go." Matt was no longer emotional. The easy to read emotions were replaced with calculating eyes, a sharp attention to things. And somehow the room felt colder with him there.

"Stile--"

"Stiles' is in my van ready to go." Jennifer hissed, following Matt through the maze of the hallways. 

"The Sheriff?" Derek asked knowing that John would not be staying out of this fight without a good

cause.

"Running around on the other side of town following my girls." Jennifer gave him a smile. "Can’t have the cops running around like untrained chickens. We're professionals sugar. Don't worry."

They entered the main lobby of the bank. They entered into chaos. Duke's soldiers were juvenile in their attempts to oppress Jennifer's soldiers. Matt lead them through the side of the battle. It seemed as if anyone in the middle was in a bloodbath. Kali was attacking like a hurricane; in all directions.

Eventually they made it out and straight into Duke pointing a gun at them.

"So…this is how you repay me?" Duke turned to Matt in utter distaste. "You bring my rival? You let my prisoner escape?"

"No Dad. I repaid you by putting a hole in you." Duke only had a moment to be confused before Matt ran into him, twisting and stole the gun and pulling the trigger into the old man's abdomen.

There were siren's in the distance now. 

"Shit." Jennifer hissed. She grabbed Matt, a now immovable object sitting by his father's side, watching him bleed out. "Kali!"

Derek watched as Jen and Kali managed to move the kid into the back of a black van that was running  at the side of the building.

Derek didn't even need to see Stiles to know that he was in that car. His strong Scent was enough.

Kali didn't even wait until they were all seated before she gunned the engine away from the abandoned building.

"Head to the sheriff's station." Jennifer stated, going through things on her phone.

"Are you crazy?" Kali protested, chancing a glance her way. 

"No one will be there. It's perfect." She smirked at Kali before leaning over the console and kissing her cheek. "You fought bravely."

Derek tuned out their interaction and looked at the boy passed out beside him in the van. He looked thinner and gaunt. He was curled into himself, as if to keep warm. Derek sighed before he  pulled the younger boy into his lap and held him close. He knew he wouldn't have much time with Stiles. Not with the promise he made to John. But wanted to cherish this. Even if he never got to see the boy again.

 

X

 

Jennifer gave him one last kiss on the cheek before Kali drove the pair off; down to LA probably.

Derek didn't wait out front. Instead he carried the unconscious boy inside to the Sheriff's office and laid him on the couch.  Jennifer mentioned Duke's boys drugging him to make him more compliant but apparently, they gave him a bit too much. But Derek knew drugs, and from the way Stiles was moving and making small noises, he would be all right.

Derek sat in front of the couch after getting the boy a thin blanket. He watched Stiles take deep breaths in and out. Watched the way his mouth moved as if he was talking in his dream.

"You know…I was never supposed to talk to you." Derek spoke softly; a hand reaching out to grab the younger boy's hand. "I was just supposed to bring Duke down and get home safely within a year or two. But then you walked into that coffee shop and surprised me."

He lifted the hand and placed a gentle kiss to the boy's wrist.

"And you kept surprising me. And I…" Derek released a sigh. "And I lied continuously. And that put  you in danger. I'm so sorry Stiles. I wanted to keep you and wanted to keep you safe. I was selfish."

The boy continued to dream on unaware.

"I can't be selfish anymore, if it puts you in danger. So I'm…I'm gonna do one of the hardest things I ever had to do…" He leaned over the boy and placed a gentle kiss to his lover's lips before standing up and tucking him in more firmly. "I'm letting you go."

 

X

 

Derek waited in the bullpen sipping a bottle of water waiting for the Sheriff to arrive. He needn't wait along. The man rushed in and charged at Derek. Derek expected that and just stood up to greet the man.

"Sir." Derek muttered. The Sheriff was still mad, that much was obvious.

"There are many things I could say to you right now." The old stared him down. But after a second he stepped back and sighed. "But we got Deucalion…you got Stiles back safely…and you helped arrest more than a fair share of drug dealers…Good Job Son."

"Thank you sir." Derek nodded, not smiling.

"Stiles?" The man questioned, eager to go check on the boy.

"Just as I said on the phone, sir. He's drugged but he's showing signs of consciousness. It's only a matter of time  when he wakes up."

"That's good."

"Then good night Sheriff." Derek started to walk towards the door before being stopped.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home sir."

"SF?"

"Yes sir."


	21. Chapter 21

 

Stiles was in the hospital. Has been here for a few days now. His dad sitting right by his side with Lydia and Scott on the other. The doctors say he's suffering from malnutrition and dehydration. And shock. They think its shock. He won't speak, hasn't really eaten in days either. Maybe it is shock. Or maybe its heartbreak. Stiles doesn't  know for sure.

But then again neither do the doctors.

 

X

 

The sheriff watched his son roll over in the hospital bed. The station had booked Deucalion and the other members of the gang that hadn't died. According to statements, there was as rival gang at the scene, but after booking everyone alive, there was no indication of another gang presence.

"Sir, may I have a word?" A doctor asked, popping his head in. Sighing the older man stood up and followed the doctor out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

"What is it, Arthur?"

"Well…are you aware of your son's romantic involvements?" The doctor asked awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah. He's been dating this one guy for a year. They've broken up now, however." He watched the doctor nod and flip papers.

"That explains a part of it." The doctor murmured.

"What is it?" John was fearing the worst now

"Sir, after the blood tests we ran yesterday, we now know that Stiles…is, um, pregnant." John just stared at the man in the white coat. Pregnant…That's…

"That's not as serious as you're making sound…there's more isn't there?" The doctor nodded.

"You've mentioned that Stiles is no longer in a relationship with the father, or whom we assume is the father. With what he's gone through, as an omega, he naturally needs the presence of an Alpha. Which in this can you would do well. However, with the pregnancy, he needs the attention of a specific alpha. The father of his child."

"Shit. He's not even in the city…is there another way?" 

"Well…if he receives an abundance of alpha attention, it may help. But I would highly recommend that you get him back sir."

"And if I can't get him? Or if he doesn't receive the right amount?" John watched the man hesitate. "Spit it out Arthur."

"John…he may lose the baby." The doctor looked down at the clipboard in his hands. "He's only about 8-10 weeks. Still in the first trimester. In his case he might not have even noticed he was pregnant."

"Claudia didn't even notice she was pregnant until after her first trimester." John commented, smiling a bit at the memory of Claudia going to the doctors for  an earache and having her blood drawn. She had screamed at him over the phone when she had got the news.

"Stiles my have been the same. But I'm glad we noticed earlier." Arthur said. "If you can't get him the alpha or the amount of attention, John he’ll lose the baby. And Omega's naturally do not handle the lose of their child, born or unborn, very well. There have been many cases of severe depression that’s lasted years even when they have had other cubs. But Stiles situation is unique. After the trauma he's endured, his omega is seeking safety. And once he becomes aware of his pregnancy, he's going to want it even more. And if he can't get that, he may be a risk to himself and others. "

John leaned against the wall, running a hand down his face.

"And there isn't anything we can do? Medicine? Therapy?" Arthur just shook his head.

"Medicine would be detrimental to the fetus. Therapy will still need the alpha in particular."

"How long do I have before things become dangerous?"

"If you can get him enough alpha attention then maybe a month. Without that…days."

 

X

 

Stiles was home now with his father. He had stayed in the hospital for a week. Getting treated for his issues…and being educated about the baby inside him. Actually, educated about the consequences and the complications his pregnancy could face

He was in the bathroom now, staring at the mirror, at his stomach. He had his shirt tucked up under his chin and was poking at the sin below his belly button. The little bump he had associated with just being lazy was in fact weight gained from expecting. And his uterus expanding.  It looked so unassuming. It looked normal. It was the same pale skin just stretched out the tiniest bit. And his body didn't feel any different. He felt strange that he was going through the dramatic change and he couldn't even pinpoint a symptom.

He was going to have a baby. A tiny human that was going to stare at him in amazement and at everything around them. Stiles was going to stare right back, overwhelmed at the concept that this living tiny thing came from him. A baby that was going to look a bit like him and like his father and like Derek.

He frowned at the thought. The baby was going to be the embodiment of love Stiles had for Derek. Of the trust he had placed in the man. But the man had lied and broken his heart.

 He was going to have the baby of a drug dealer…and a liar.

"Stiles?" He turned to see Scott staring at him worried. The look was common nowadays. Especially after the hospital Scott, Lydia and his father were constantly showering him with attention. Prepping his meals, keeping close by, always tactile, taking care of his every need. He knew that the baby needed this and so did he. "What are you doing?"

Stiles only shook his head, not wanting to speak as he let his shirt settle of his torso. He hasn't spoken since he gave his statement to the police. He just didn't have the energy. He walked back to the living room and curled up against the window facing the street with the soft lace curtains his mother had gushed over years ago. He watched the neighborhood  he grew up in. It seemed strange that the world was continuing as normal while he was sitting here breaking on the inside. How everything could just kept moving when he felt like he was on pause.

Loki jumped up onto the window seat and pawed at him until he placed the orange  fur ball onto his lap. The cat sniffed him and purred softly as he begin to rub his head along Stiles jaw, scenting him, breaking Stiles out of his thoughts.

Scott stepped close enough to wrap him in a blanket that smelled like his father and hands him a bottle of water.

"You have to keep yourself hydrated." Scott gave him a tight long hug before sitting on the floor, he head touched Stiles thigh.

Stiles sipped the water, petting Loki while staring at the street, wishing he could just move forward too.

 

X

 

Maybe Stiles should get rid of it. It's his body and his choice. No on will hate him for it.

But he had loved Derek. Loved him with all his being.

Loved the man that had spent hours with him at a coffee shop. The one who brought him a flower every time they saw each other. The one who would hold him tight in the dark when the world became too much for him.

He loved the man that had raged when confronted by a person who hurt Stiles. The man who would walk around his apartment in just his underwear and a pair of glasses as he read through papers and papers of something as Loki trailed after him, trying to swipe at Derek's feet. The man who would surprise him with meals he had spent hours cooking.

Derek was the one who helped Liam get sober. He got Liam to get back together with his family. Helped the kid get into college and a rehab program at the same time. He helped Stiles neighbor, an elderly woman, with her groceries and chuckled as she flirted with him. He always flirted back.

Derek was also the man who would help Kira with her recipes. Even when he hated the concoction, he would continue being her guinea pig. When Stiles had asked, Derek only cursed about her doe like eyes.

And this baby is a reminder of that.

But…But Derek had lied. Continuously he had lied. 

He had lied to Stiles about his trip to New York. Stiles wasn't even sure if that’s where he even went. He had lied about his apartment, the one place he had never taken Stiles no matter how long they have been together. He lied about his job. What job requires him to be out from 9pm until 5 am? Apparently the job of a drug dealer.

He had lied about where he go the tattoo on his back. Derek had said it was a family thing…but had never even shown Stiles pictures about his sisters. He had lied about where he was before he came to Beacon Hills. He had lied to him… About Everything!

And his feelings for Stiles? Stiles had poured his heart to the man. He had talked about his mother and her death. About how he was best friends with Ms. Golouski, their neighbor as he grew up. About how there was a stray cat that always meowed at him until he fed it. How that stray cat was Loki's mother. He had kissed Stiles like he was going to always be there. He had looked at Stiles like he couldn't believe that he had the pale boy. HE had held him like he was never going to let go. And when he would talk he always sounded like he was thinking of a forever.

 It had all been a lie! And this baby is a reminder of that.

Stiles threw the book he was reading, the one Derek had got him at the wall. He threw the pillows at the window. He had tears streaming down his face as he continued to throw things in fury.

Glass shattered, lamps toppled. He screamed.

"Stiles!" Stiles hadn't noticed his father shouting at him until he was enveloped in those arms that had always comforted him. Stiles tried to struggle away. Too furious to be comforted.

"He lied! He lied!" Stiles yelled at his father, fists pounding at his chest.

"Scott!" Scott came racing in and hugged Stiles from behind, caging him in between two alphas.

"He lied!" Stiles shouting, still trying to escape.

But eventually he ran out of energy and sagged against his father. He rubbed his face against his dad's shirt.

They didn't let him go. They continued to hold him. They didn't let go.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch22

 

 

Derek was back in SF now. Back to living with his family. He sold his own place before he came to Beacon Hills since he was unsure of how long he would be staying there. So Derek was back to having his mother fuss about his hair, his dad constantly comment on his bachelor status. To his aunts and uncles  cooing over him. And their kids joining in with Laura's kids.  To having his older sister run him down in the backyard and tackle him even though she was over 30 with kids of her own. To having his younger sister turn those big brown eyes on him and then stealing his food and running off into the house. Laura's had five kids: Charlotte who was 10, David who was seven, the twins Timothy and Thomas  who were five and Evette who was three.

 

When Derek first arrived back at his parents house in SF it was fun. Laura's five kids ran and chased him down. Laura instigated the tackling later on that day. He helped Cora study for her finals for her biology degree. He let his mother smother him. He bonded with his father over the Camaro. He helped his aunts around their book/coffee shop. Uncle Peter made him go to town with the kids. And his uncle Michael laughed his ass off watching him fail in disciplining the little brats.

So  his first week back was hectic. No doubt. And maybe that’s why he didn't miss Stiles as much. But now that the excitement had waned, it was all he could think about. He missed having the boy around. He would find himself reaching out for him the minute he woke up. He got irritated every time he took the girls to ballet practice. He even missed the boy's bad habits of singing theme songs throughout the day.

But he couldn't go back. He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. And yet there was this thing calling his wolf to run back. But he couldn't.

 

X

 

"Ok sourpuss you've been moping for days now and you haven't been back for more than two weeks." Laura stated as she sipped the macchiato Derek made for her. They were sitting in the shop owned by their aunts.

"It's nothing." He grunted, staring out at the busy street.

"Nope. That might work with mom but not with me. So who is she?" Derek glanced at her and internally groaned when he saw that grin.

"She?" He was gonna try. Even though he was going to fail he was going to try and play dumb.

"The girl that’s got you playing Romeo." She winked. "Is she a drug dealer you busted? Was she working for the mob?"

He stared at her. She only stared back with a wicked gleam in her eye. Knowing he was going to have to give in, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He's actually the Sheriff's son." He muttered.  Laura stared at him for a few seconds.

"The sheriff's son?"

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

"No fucking way." Derek eyed his sister. Her eyes were wide and her smirk growing to a grin. She seemed like Christmas has come early. "You're in love with Stiles Stilinski? The world renown ballet dancer?"

"…how did you.."

"Derek you fucking idiot. The girls are in ballet class! They watch his performances all the time! In fact the kids teacher is half in love with him already!" She paused her gushing and stared at him in horror. "You can't tell anyone."

"Of course not idiot."

"No Derek I mean you can't tell the kids…imagine the chaos that would ensue if Charlotte found out about this." She whispered eyes wide, feigning terror over her eldest child aged 10.

"Can we stop talking about it then?"

"Only if you can fix things with him."

"He doesn't want me."

"How do you know that?" He looked at her.

"I just do."

 

X

 

Ballet class was torture for a guy like Derek. He was single, sadly so, and well dressed. He was young and fit and kept his beard well maintained. He didn’t have kids of his own but neither did he shy away from taking care of them. Overall? He was exactly what these soccer moms lusted after. And no, he wasn't just saying that because he has a huge ego. He was stating a fact that could be backed up by evidence. Evidence as in the smell of lust floating about the mom's section of the classroom.

"Uncle Derek can you tie my hair?" Evette asked him, handing him a pale pink ribbon.

"Sure kid. Turn around for me." He could easily hear the murmurs as he captured the 5 year old's hair in a ballerina bun. Ignoring them and accepting a kiss from Evette, he turned around to sit in his corner of the room. A few good feet away from the mom's

That didn't mean that they didn't approach him.

"Hi I haven't really seen you around before." A leggy blonde sat next to him smiling as she arched her back to have her cleavage in his face.

"Haven't been in town." He kept his response short.

"Oh? Where have you been?"

"Out of town."

"Oh." Derek could feel that she was uncomfortable now. But as she took a deep breath he knew she wouldn't stop. "So why did you move back?"

Before he could respond, Evette came running to him.

"Uncle Derek! You gotta come see! Sit with me!" The little girl grabbed his hand and yanked him to the group sitting in front of a television. He sat down and Evette automatically sat in his lap.

"Alright. So we are going to watch the 2013 USA international Ballet competition. We are going to be focusing on our favorite dancer…"

"Stiles!" The group of girls cheered. Derek stared at the screen without blinking.

The lithe figure that  appeared on screen was younger.  The music was a peaceful composition. That grew into pandemonium. And Stiles? There wasn't anything as mesmerizing as his fluid movement.

The girls were sitting in awe, staring with eyes wide opened. Even the mothers in the back sat hushed.

"Isn't he amazing?" Evette whispered in the silence.

"Yeah he is, isn't he?"

 

X

 

He took the 5 girls out to lunch before bringing them back. Charlotte leading the way, holding little Evette. Peter's girls Sophia,7, and Malia, 8, following behind with Uncle Erik's angel, Nadia, aged 7. The girls were chattering about Stiles spin twist off near the end of his performance. Charlotte even exclaiming that she was going to attempt something similar in her performance at the Ballet competition in Los Angeles, California.

Derek lagged behind them carrying all five duffle bags and extra food bags. He trudged through the house after no one offered to help him with the bags. The girls piled into the living room and immediately started watching another Stiles performance.

He sighed, rubbing his chest. Today was painful in that he had watch Stiles for hours and now? It was the same torture all over again. He was faced with his greatest mistake everywhere it seemed.  He slumped at the breakfast counter rubbing his face.

"Trouble nephew?" A sly voice cut through the silence in the kitchen. He glance up to see his uncle peter standing at the doorway in his immaculate suit. It seems his business meeting was cut short today.

"What makes you say that?" He stood straight and began to put the takeout in containers and then into the fridge.

"The fact that its been about a month now and you have yet to even start looking for your own place." He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. "Last time you were gone in a week. Why the hesitation?"

"Maybe I just want to be with my family after over a year with limited communication." Derek huffed.

"Hmm that’s no it." Peter made a mocking thoughtful sound. "Because if it was, you would have unpacked fully by now."

Derek snorted.

"The minute I put things into those drawers, mom will start trying to find me a new person to date. She already thinks I'm socially challenged."

"That's because you are dear nephew."

Derek hesitated before speaking. If there was one person who would at least understand just a bit it would be Peter.

"Chris Argent... how did you get over him?" Derek asked softly, knowing it was a touchy subject.

Peter was quiet for a moment before he chucked softly.

"You never do things half-assed do you?" The older man sat at the breakfast bar with him. "Chris and I were something we liked to think as doomed from the start. We always saw ourselves as a Shakespearean play. So when the truth came out, we were prepared." He stopped and stared at Derek. "But I'm guessing that’s not how it went with you."

"I...he got kidnapped because of me... he was almost auctioned off." Derek stopped talking and just sighed heavily at the counter. He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Anyway his dad, my boss, threatened me away from him."

"Interesting…I never thought of you as someone who would be frightened away by authority." Peter chuckled. "In fact I remember you doing the exact opposite in Beacon Hills when we lived there."

"Don't remind me. First day on the job, Sheriff Stilinski pulls out my 2 inch file. He didn't even read it! Just placed it on the table and stared at me."

"Stilinski is a good man and has been through too much shit. He's obviously going to be overprotective of his son." Peter sipped his fancy acai berry, chia seed mixed drink. "But why did he chase you away? Obviously he thinks well of you if he hired you."

"I was undercover when I started dating his son…he didn't even know what I did for a living. The sheriff blames me for getting him involved." He groans and looks at his uncle. "I just hop he told Stiles that I was undercover."

"You mean you didn't get a chance to tell the boy?"

"There was no time. We had criminals to catch and prosecute. And I needed to fill paperwork and the Sheriff…there was no time."

Peter looked at him as if he was the stupidest person on earth. And with Peter's ego, everyone was that person. But today he looked at Derek like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're an idiot. Go back and go tell him." That was it. Peter stood up ready to leave the room.

"What? I can't go back…no matter how much my wolf wants to."

"How on earth did my sister raise such problematic children." Peter turned to glare at him. "If you're wolf is pacing, itching to back. Then you do. No questions. No hesitation."

"But-"

"Shut up and pack your bags. We're leaving in an hour." Peter started walking away.  Derek stared at him shocked and confused.

"You're coming too?"

"It's the only way to know if you actually do as I tell you."

With that he was out of the kitchen. He could still be heard muttering about stupid siblings and stupid children.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!! So sorry for being MIA, lots of things going on.  
> AND LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER!!  
> Hopefully we'll be able to finish this story soon!
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support. The comments really do inspire me.

Ch23

 

Stiles wasn't an idiot. He knew that his father and Scott and Lydia were worried about something. Something involving him and the parasite growing in his stomach. He probably shouldn't be calling the baby parasite since now he's chosen to accept the baby. There's no need to traumatize the child early on.

He's chosen to be a single father. Granted he won't be able to dance for months. But Lydia stated that he'll still have a job as he did previously. He'd be able to coordinate performances just that he won't be able to perform.

Without the exercise he's going to get so fat. He groaned staring at the mirror. So fat. He can already see himself as big as a beluga whale.

Besides that he knew the people he loved were up to something.

He had tried to confront Scott first.

 

x

 

_"Scott, what are you stressing out about?" He asked as stretched out on the sofa. The other boy just stared at him for a little before stammering._

_"Nothing dude. There's nothing I'm worried about." The lie was obvious to anyone who could hear._

_"That’s  a lie. I thought we never lied to each other." The other boy at least had the modesty to be look sheepish._

_"Sorry dude…it's just that…with you pregnant…and Der-the alpha I mean-not being here…I don't know." He paused in his rambling and took a deep breath. "Kira wants to take things to the next level."_

_Stiles stared at his friend._

_"How long have you guys been dating."_

_"Over a year now."_

_"So why are you nervous? She just wants to move a few of her things in right?"_

_"That and she wants to get a puppy. She already stated that it would be like having a kid with me."_

_"Oh she brought up kids…that’s way too soon."_

_"Yeah…she knows it too but she wants to baby something…so a puppy."_

_"That's not too bad…it'll be like how Loki is our child!" Stiles joked, poking the other boy in the neck._

_"Ewwww! I did not need that analogy. I don't think I can look at Loki the same again."_

_"Wimp."_

 

X

 

So Scott was worried about something related to him but not directly. Still it was flimsy. But he couldn't press much further. Little cinnamon roll require sustenance  that was not readily available. The kid wanted zeppoles with cranberry sauce. And then they wanted samosas.  So he and Scott had gone out to eat; the discussion forgotten.

 

He tried Lydia next.

 

X

 

_"So what's got that pretty face scrunched up in worry?" He asked as they sat at the local coffee shop. He himself nursing a hot chocolate made with organic cacao beans and fresh local 2% milk. Lydia was very thorough with his diet these days._

_"Finding a new replacement now that Matt has resigned…"_

_"Matt resigned?" Stiles asked, interest peaked._

_"Yeah the kid moved back to New York and  got a gig working with Broadway again." Lydia sighed. "With him gone and you out of commission I'm thinking of hiring at least one new dancer."_

_"Oh any idea who?"_

_"I'm thinking of maybe a kid this time. I want to incorporate younger generation so that we can explore a new plethora of ideas."_

_"From here or other places?"_

_"I'm thinking of holding auditions but I don't want to spend days seeing thousands of ballerina's I'm thinking of getting teachers to email their nomination's best and then hold auditions with the few selected."_

_"That'll take a while." Stiles noted, taking a sip and a small bite of his organic gluten free blueberry muffin. Kira's been adamant on him eating healthier now too. The women in his life. But they're wonderful so he'll keep the,._

_"A few months but I think it's be for the best. Maybe even more than one minor. I'm not entirely sure." She pursed her lips looking up from her phone. She has been on her phone lately._

_"That's stressful." He murmurs._

_"I know but at least I get to delegate. Guess who will get to watch audition tapes with me?"_

_"Lydia! No! I refuse."_

_"It'll be fun!"_

_"No!"_

_"I'll let you binge snack during the tapes, with certain conditions of course."_

_"Tempting…" He glanced at her smug smirk and sighed. "Fine but the conditions better let me have my Pringles."_

 

X

 

Ok so she tactfully and sneakily talked around the subject and made him forget. But it's not his fault! He had baby brain. It's a real thing. His hormones allow him to be more forgetful and easier to be distracted. Plus the muffin was intensely delicious. And the topic was truly interesting. They never really had a children's' part to their plays but Lydia was right it would open them up to new ideas.

Still she had avoided the topic. So he tried his father.

 

X

 

_"What are you up to?" He asked sitting across his father in his father's office at the station._

_"Finishing up Dukes case." The older man said without looking up._

_"That's stressful."_

_"Yep."_

_"Are you stressed about anything else?" The sheriff glanced at him and snorted._

_"You're bored aren't you?"_

_"Desperately!"_

_"Go help Deputy Parrish with whatever he's doing."'_

_"But dad! I want to spend time with you! Jellybean worries about your stress levels and wants to know!"  The sheriff only chuckled._

_"Go help Parrish kid. I think he might be going to the fireman carwash thing later today."_

_"Fireman…Carwash…" Stiles repeated softly._

_"Yeah now go bother him."_

_He didn't hesitate getting out of his chair._

 

X

 

Alright so that was not his finest moment. He wasn't tactful nor mature. But hot guys washing cars. Like naked calendar worthy hot. While he was still hurting, there was nothing wrong with taking Lydia and Kira with him to gaze and drool over aesthetically pleasing men.

 

So he never truly got the answer as to why his favorite three alphas were constantly in his space, hovering. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones? Their alpha instincts kicking in?

 

 He wasn't sure but he was going to find out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a long chapter for all you lovelies!!!!  
> Its fhe chapter y'all have been waiting for!!!
> 
> Sorry if its not emotional enough

Derek was standing outside the Stilinski home at 10am with a teddy large enough to be his height and a bouquet larger and less embellished than the one he had at Stiles performance. It was early, he knew, but he needed to be here. He wanted to knock on the door but he was scared shitless. Did he even deserve this? 

"Just knock on the door." Peter said from the car, soft enough for only him to hear. 

Derrek sighed and knocked softly. He waited about 30 seconds before he turned around and began walking back to the car. 

"No one is home." He said to peter.  

However, he was barely able to take a step when the door opened to reveal, not Stiles, but the Sheriff. 

The older man took in the flowers and the bears before looking Derek up and down.  

Derek hesitated before he spoke. "…Sir?" 

"About time you got here. Get in." The sheriff grumbled before opening the door wide. Derek stared wide eyed as he walked in. 

He followed the older man into the kitchen. It was a bit of a mess. There were dishes unwashed, pans all out and ingredients on all counters. 

"Coffee?" The Sheriff asked. When Derek hesitated he turned to see the younger man still standing in the doorway to the kitchen holding the bear. "Put that stuff on the couch and get in here." 

"But…Stiles.." He hesitated. 

"He's at the studio." Derek placed the stuff down and took the seat across the man and took the cup offered.  "Though he shouldn't even be there." 

"Why not? Is he ok?" Derek rushed to ask. The older man eyed him before sighing. 

"Tell me why you're back first kid." The Sheriff looked haggard, as if he had aged a few years in just the few weeks. There were lines around his eyes that weren't there before. His hair looked more silver.  

"I…I can't stay away sir. I'm sorry." Derek looked down at his cup of coffee. "I tried…but I cannot follow your request. He's all I think about. All I dream about. I love him sir and I'm here to win him back." 

They sat in silence as John watched his every move. Derek felt under interrogation. He knew it was warranted. The man had the right to protect his son but Derek had hoped the man would over look the bad he had done and focus on the good. 

After what felt like days the older man let out a hard sigh and ran a hand down his face. 

"Alright kid. You've convinced me. But now… you gotta convince him." He leaned back against his chair as Derek stared at him confused. "He doesn't know the entire truth." 

"You never told him?" Derek glared. "You never told him I was undercover for you?" 

"Never had the chance."  

"You’re telling me…in the month, the month, that I've been gone…you never had the chance?" Derek reiterated.  

"well…there's been some distractions." John took a long sip of his black coffee. When he looked back at Derek his eyes were hard and worried. "Kid, he's pregnant." 

The air left the room as Derek processed the words. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest. He could hear his blood coursing through his veins. But he barely breathed.  

This was good! He loved Stiles and the gift that Stiles is giving him? A child? No alpha could be so proud. 

But the way his boss was looking at him stated it wasn't good news. 

"there's more isn't there?" He muttered. 

"There's more." 

"Why is there always more?" He whispered harshly. "What is it?" 

"Stiles…he's well 12-14  weeks. And with the trauma of the kidnapping…he needed his alpha…he needs his alpha."  

"And you didn't think to call me?" He was outraged. His pregnant omega, defenseless. 

"He needed time Derek. He couldn't understand the pregnancy and he couldn't handle the trauma. With you leaving, he hated the mere thought of you." The sheriff sighed. "He needed to calm down." 

"And now?" Derek gripped the handle of the mug tightly. He couldn't bear the thought of Stiles hating him. 

"He's calmed down to the point where he's willing to listen." Another pause to sip his coffee. "Still fidgety but we've done all we can. He needs you now. No more substitutes." 

"Substitutes?" The image of another alpha touching his omega made his eyes flare red. 

"Scott and Lydia and I have been taking turns caring for him. Helping him get the adequate alpha attention." The sheriff noted the time. "He'll be home soon. Lydia doesn't like him being there for more than a few hours. He hasn't been sleeping much." 

"He's still able to dance?" Derek inquired. 

"No. He's been unable to even do a simple move. He's there to help with the auditions." 

"Auditions?" 

"Lydia wants to add talented kids to the studio." 

Derek couldn't help but chuckle. 

"I know a few girls who would be screaming their heads off about that opportunity." 

"Yeah well there's going to be more screaming in the coming weeks." The old man groaned. 

X 

"Remember to view those files on the applicants! They need to be done by Friday!" Lydia yelled from her car. 

"I will! Thanks for the ride!" Stiles waved the redhead goodbye and walked up to unlock the door. 

He was ready to see his dad sitting in front of the television before his shift started. What he was not prepared for was the giant teddy bear sitting in his dad's place and voices coming from the kitchen. Familiar voice. 

"Dad..." He called out hesitantly. He didn't want it to be true. Maybe he did, just a bit.  

"Stiles." His dad came out of the kitchen, his facial expression not giving anything away. "You two need to talk." 

With that he left the room. Stiles waited there in the doorway for a bit until the other man revealed himself. 

"Stiles..." Derek whispered softly. Stiles took in the man's messy hair and the dark circles under his eyes. He seemed to have been excessively tired because the moment he saw Stiles, his whole body sagged. He took a step forward as Stiles took a step back. The older man halted his steps with pain in his eyes.  

They didn't say a word.  

Stiles didn't know what to say! Or what to think! This man, a drug dealer, the father of his child, was standing in front of him. He didn't know whether to cry or leap at him in joy. 

"Please don't cry." Derek whispered coming just a step closer with pain etched into every move. 

Stiles lifted a hand to his face and felt wetness there. He let out a humorless chuckle. 

"Hormones." He muttered bitterly wiping his eyes. "They're all over the place." 

"That's natural." Derek tried to keep the conversation going. "Stiles I can't tell you how-" 

"How what? How sorry you are? For what exactly?" Stiles hissed, wrapping his arms around himself. "For lying to me? For getting me kidnapped by your gang?" 

"No! No. Stiles that's not true!" 

"Say's the guy who's been lying to me for a year!" He let out a hiccup. "For a year, Derek!" 

"I know and I shouldn't have! I should have told you the truth the minute I asked you out but I couldn't!" 

"Because you knew I wouldn't have gone out with you! A drug dealer! A gang member!" 

"No! That's not--" Stiles cut him off. 

"Why did you do it? Why me? Was it because I was the Sheriff's son!?" Stiles was furious. He was tired of all the lie. He eyed the teddy bear on the couch. "What's this now? Are you trying to bribe me? Woo me back after everything?" 

"Stiles! Will you just listen!" Derek stepped close enough to be in arms reach now. 

"I'm tired of your lies!" He yelled."All you do is lie! Was any of it true?" 

"It was all true!" Derek tried but Stiles was obviously not listening. 

"The first date... the first kiss... my first time... I'm so tired."He let out a sob and somehow the fight just leaking out of him. "I'm tired of everything! The lies, the truth... this fucking baby..." 

"Stiles..." Derek was suddenly there, enveloping him in his large arms.  

"I'm so tired Derek..."  Stiles whispered between hiccups into his shirt, clinging on tightly. He could feel the energy leaving him. Making him tired.  

When Derek lead them to sit on the couch, he didn't protest but followed gratefully. Derek laid them both on their sides and continued to shush Stiles until he fell into an easy sleep. 

X 

Stiles woke up from the best sleep he's had all month. The scent surrounding him just made him purr in pleasure. It made him feel safe and secure. He nuzzled further into the source of the scent.  The source, which happened to be another body, shook as a chuckle vibrated through it. Opening his eyes, Stiles faced a softly smiling Derek. 

"Hey there." Derek said softly, rubbing a hand down Stiles' back. 

"Hi." Stiles whispered. They laid against each other for a few more minutes, just enjoying holding each other. 

But Stiles' stomach had other ideas. 

"Move!" He managed to push Derek and rush into the bathroom right before he threw up into the toilet. 

"Shit!" Derek was right behind him, rubbing his back again.  

Once his stomach had settled a bit, Stiles leaned against the tub and took the glass of water offered with a silent thank you. 

"We need to talk Stiles..." Derek sighed. Stiles nodded and after brushing his teeth they both sat at the kitchen table."So-" 

"You left." Stiles cut him off, staring into his mug of ginger tea. "Why did you leave?" 

Stiles couldn't face him. It would hurt too much to know the truth. Was he not enough?  Was he only just a pawn? He couldn't face his own insecurities. He didn't want to. But he had to. 

Derek sat across from him, equally stonefaced. 

"I had to. I made a promise." Derek stated. Stiles was burning with questions but before he could speak Derek asked one of his own. "May I start from the beginning?" 

Stiles nodded, biting his lip. 

"Over a three years ago, I joined the police academy in San Francisco. They were looking for certain types. They needed men who were willing to go undercover for long periods. These men needed to be able to pass themselves off as criminals." Derek ran a hand through his hair and let out a small chuckle. "And with my rap sheet from here? I was perfect. At first they started me off on small operations. Local drug dealer, some pimps, small gangs. Then Beacon Hills Police Department requested assistance about the gang that been dealing drugs to kids and the kids have been dying. They needed someone with experience of the job and the city. You're dad hand selected me." 

Stiles stared at him wide eyed.  

"So you're... a cop.." Derek nodded. 

"Yeah. I'm a cop. Not a dealer, or a gang member or anything else you thought about me." 

Stiles processed slowly before he realized something. 

"Dad knew? Dad knew the entire time about you undercover? He didn't say anything when I introduced you at the recital!" Stiles was back to being angry. 

"He couldn't have. Matt was the son of Deucalion. The guy I was investigating. Duke's the one that had you kidnapped." 

"oh..." 

Derek leaned forward and took Stiles hands in his. 

"After you were kidnapped. Stiles I tore the city apart trying to find you. And your dad was so upset at me for making you a target... he was furious. And I hated myself! For putting you in that kind of danger! He made me promise to leave you alone after we got you."  

"He what!" Stiles was back to being mad again. 

"It was his right to! I disobeyed his orders." Derek let out a chuckle looking at Stiles from underneath his lashes. "I was never supposed to get close to you. Or even talk to you." 

"Then why did you?" Stiles' cheeks were burning pink. 

"I couldn't help myself. The moment I saw those golden eyes I was hooked." Ok now Stiles' entire face was burning pink. 

"Why did you come back?" Stiles whispered, taking his hands back to hold around the mug. 

"I don't know... something was pulling me back... I couldn't stay there." Stiles noticed Derek glancing at his stomach. He instinctively placed a hand on the flat skin. Derek returned to face him."I think it may have been the baby..." 

"So Dad told you..." Stiles said after a small pause. 

"He told me everything..." Derek nodded and sighed before speaking again but this time with determination. "I want to be there for you Stiles and this baby. I've always wanted to be with you. And if you let me, I will make it up to every single day." 

Stiles fidgeted with his mug. He wanted to say yes but doubt was gnawing on his mind. Could he trust this man? What if he's completely different from before?  Stiles didn't want to admit it but could the Derek he had fallen so hard in love with not have existed at all. Could he have been a ruse? Looking at the man he only saw sincerity and genuine sorrow. But then again during the year that they have been together Stiles never had to question his motives. 

Loki strutted into the kitchen, having  woken up from his post lunch nap to cuddle with Stiles before Loki took his pre dinner nap. The cat purred as he rubbed himself against Stiles leg. But both of them could see the joy in Loki when he spotted Derek. The cat jumped on the table and pawed at the man's beard and let out short joyful meows. Derek chuckled and brought the cat onto his lap and cuddled him. 

"Hey bud. How you doing?" Derek cooed at the orange fuzz ball.  The cat just rumbled at him, scent marking his chest. 

"You hurt me." Stiles broke the silence, looking at Loki. Derek looked at him, expression open and broken. "You lied... and put me in danger..." 

"Stiles-- " 

"But." Stiles cut him off. "I want to trust you again and I want you here... but you hurt me greatly. And … and that is going to take some time." 

"I understand." Derek nodded, reaching for his hand again. "I will do anything and everything Stiles." 

Stiles nodded. 

"I know something is wrong with the baby.." Stiles admitted, blushing softly. "No one will tell me but I know... Dad and Scott and Lydia...they've been smothering me... and Dad letting you back means that you're the only one who can help... " 

"He might have mentioned it..." Derek looked back at Stiles flat abdomen and told him the truth. "And that's why he let me back in." 

"Oh..." Stiles nodded. "Then... we need a plan..." 

"You're keeping the baby?" Derek asked in awe. 

"It hurts my wolf when I think of getting rid of them." Stiles spoke softly as if not wanting the baby to hear the truth. 

Derek got up and knelt next to Stiles chair. 

"I'm sorry. For everything. For putting you in danger and for having made you deal with all this alone. But I want to take care of you Stiles." Derek held his hand. "Even if it's just being here an hour a day or all day or if you need me to go get food at 4am..anything..." 

Stiles only nodded and took his hand back 

He could say much more. As much as Derek was being sincere... he was still plagued by the nightmares of his kidnapping. 

Instead Stiles turned the conversation onto the baby and what they can do now to ensure a healthy pup. 

It was going to be a long pregnancy. /span>


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Another chapter!  
> Not as good though. But it is detrimental. I want milk shakes now lol  
> Enjoy!

 

Peter was waiting at the local coffee shop. The one run by Kira. And damn if he didn't have the biggest smirk on earth.

"Once I saw the boy walk in I figured you would have worked it out." Peter took a sip of his coffee. "And by the smell I believe I'm right."

Derek fell into the seat across Peter and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He's pregnant." Derek said without preamble. If he didn't feel so horrible he would have been humored by Peter's surprised face. "He's 3 months pregnant."

"Well…that is a surprise."  Peter took another sip. "At least we now know what was calling you back."

"He doesn't trust me and maybe he never truly will but I'm staying here." Derek sighed. "I'm gonna need to buy a place."

"Well…the girls will be excited…learning that their uncle is going to marry a Ballerina.." Derek groaned at the older man's smug tone.

"You can't tell them. They will be insufferable."

"Too late. You're mom is already planning a trip." Derek growled.

"You told them?"

"Of course I did. I figured it'd be easier on you. Laura is very upset though. She can't believe you kept this from her."

"Great, so everyone knows."

"Yup. You're welcome."

Derek banged his head against the table. He was not looking forward to the meeting with his family.

 

X

 

Stiles sat at the kitchen table glaring down Scott and Lydia. They both looked guilty and Stiles looked pissed.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you but we couldn't" Scott whined like the puppy he is.

"Correction. He is sorry. I am apologetic about the circumstances surrounding this event but not keeping you safe. "Lydia pouted.

"You should have told regardless."

"What can we do Stiles? To make up for this?" Scott asked, his eyes large and wide.

"Give me time and I'll think of something."

With that he picked up his tea and moved into the living room.

"He's really pissed isn't he…" Scott whispered.

"He'll get over it once he sees we're right." Lydia replied before following  Stiles.

"Yeah…he's really pissed." Scott sighed, answering his own question.

 

X

 

Derek was sleeping at a hotel when his phone chimed. It chimed a few more times before Derek groaned and looked at the blinding screen. It was 3:25 am. Who the fuck would text him at this time?

 

**From Stiles:**

_I need a milkshake…like badly_

 

**From Stiles:**

_Are you awake?_

 

**From Stiles:**

_I hope you're awake…I don't wanna drive…_

 

**From Stiles:**

_Just checked the time. Sorry for texting you so early. I'll get it myself._

 

Derek groaned getting up. He started dressing before calling the younger boy.

" _Derek?_ " Derek wanted to curse the universe. His boy sounded so meek and shy over the phone. It made him think of when they first started dating.

"Where are you?" He grabbed his keys and made his way outside.

" _I'm at home…"_

"Ok I'm coming over. Don't step out until I get there ok?" Derek began the engine and waited for stiles to agree before driving.

He made it in just a few minutes. He walked up to the front door and texted the younger boy. Stiles quietly exited his family home and walked back with Derek to the parked car.

It was only when they started driving that Stiles spoke.

"I'm sorry for waking you…" He whispered, looking at his hands. "I didn't realize the time. And you were probably sleeping and I'm sorry…"

"Hey. None of that now." Derek took the pale boy's hand and raised it to his own lips. "I love you and our pup. And I promised to be there for you for anything. If you wanted to go on a picnic right now, I would prepare it. If you wanted to go to Paris right now I would take you. If you want a milkshake, I would make it for you but since I don't have a kitchen I'm going the next best thing and taking you to go get one."

He could feel Stiles blushing but the younger boy didn't make any attempts to move his hand from their entwined state.

"Thank you."

"Nothing to thank me for." Derek gave him a small smile before looking back at the road.

He drove to a 24 hour diner with superb food. It was his favorite place to hang when he was in high school. Parking the car he had Stiles stay in the car as he walked over to the other side and helped the pregnant boy out.

"I'm able to get out by myself you know."  Stiles blushed, continuing to hold his hand as they walked inside.

"I know. But it please me to care for you in everyway. My wolf is practically purring right now." Derek smiled at him.

They sat down on the same side, Derek not liking having the boy so far apart.

"So milkshake?" Derek asked scanning the menu. Before Stiles could respond the boy's stomach growled. Derek chuckled before suggesting they just get an entire meal.

Stiles orders a large and hearty meal as Derek simply orders a sandwich. As they wait Derek wraps his arm around Stiles shoulder which allowed the younger boy to lean against him.

"How is the apartment search going?" stiles asked softly, eyes closed.

"Exactly how its been going for the last 2 weeks. Nothing I like…Maybe I should just start building a house in the preserve…" Derek sighed, letting his hand rub Stiles' arm.

"A house…that's very permanent." Stiles stated.

"Well you're planning on living here and I plan on being where you and our child is." Derek said softly and a bit hesitantly. He didn’t want to scare the lovely boy off. But he wanted it to be known that he is here for good. "Even if you still want space I want to stay close by."

"Oh…ok." Stiles nodded and grew quiet as they waited for the food to arrive. Derek didn't push him. He understood how tiring the pregnancy would be. Besides he had to come up with a plan. While he did respect stiles wishes in that he would leave the boy to do as he wishes, he also wanted to be with the boy. He wanted to build a house that Stiles could see himself living in. A house where Stiles could see themselves raising a family in.

"Maybe you can help me with designs?" Derek asked softly. "I wouldn't mind picking that brain of yours for idea. If I ended up with my own design it would look like a cave."

Stiles giggled and leaned more into Derek's side.

"I don't know much about architecture but sure. Just to make sure you don't end up making something hideous."

They paused in conversation as their food arrived. Derek took slow bites of his sandwich as he watched Stiles eat as if he has never seen food before. They ate until Stiles couldn't handle another bite. The boy argued a bit when Derek paid but eventually admitted his wolf liked it when Derek took care of him.

Derek held Stiles hand all the way home. The boy so tired, he fell asleep as soon as the seat belt was strapped in.

 

X

 

Derek gently carried Stiles inside the Stilinski home with the Sheriff leading the way. The boy was knocked out and clinging to Derek's shirt.

"Just set him down on the bed." With that the older man made his way downstairs.

Derek did just that. Setting Stiles down on the bed. He struggled a little bit when Stiles whined and didn't want to let go. But after a few moments cooing and shushing the boy, Derek was free. He set about making the comfortable. Removing his shoes, and raising the blankets up to the boy's shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered against Stiles ear and placed a tender kiss to the pale boy's temple. He leaned towards Stiles stomach and uttered the same phrase with a broken voice; too overwhelmed with emotion.

He gently closed the door and made his way downstairs.

"It's a good thing you were up and getting ready for your shift." Derek said, accepting the hot mug of coffee.

"I figured I should get up when I heard you pick him up. Didn't think I would be needed to just open a door." John took a sip and sat down at the table. "He knocked out huh?"

"Yeah. He wanted food and I took him to Rosie's Diner. He practically inhaled the table along with his food." Derek chuckled. "He fell asleep as soon as I started the car."

"He had  a doctor's visit yesterday." John prompted. Derek was stiff with attention at the mention of a doctor.

"And? The baby?" Derek  inquired, eager for news.

"Things are looking much better. The size of the baby has definitely increased to a normal size. Doctor even thinks that Stiles' trauma induced stress had decreased by half. He attributes all the success to having you here. The baby acknowledges it's alpha and father are here and Stiles omega feels more safe and secure."

"Oh thank god." The sigh Derek released practically deflated the man. He leaned back against the chair.

"Do you want to see the sonogram?" John asked smiling softly. He could see Derek's eyes light with passion and desire but the man frowned.

"That should be Stiles decision." Derek's voice sounded broken. The sheriff could only nod and see the young man out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> So here's a cute chapter that I loved writing! Thank you guys for the comments! It really helps!
> 
> So if you guy want to let me know if there are flaws or things are moving too fast or too slow, please let me know! I want to give you guys the best story and the best way to do that is criticism!

Ch 26

 

Stiles stared down at stomach. There was a large bump now. Not too noticeable but enough that he couldn't put on his jeans properly.  Grumbling about getting fat he decided that today will be a sweatpants day. He grabbed the softest one he; the one that made his wolf purr in excitement. Stiles noticed that the further he got along in his pregnancy, the more soft things his wolf wanted. Last week he was stroking Lydia's plush throw pillow. He got so attached that he openly wept when he had to leave without it. The pillow, in a bright offending pink color, now sat on his bed within easy reach.

He didn't really decide on what shirt to wear. Nope. It was more like his wolf demanded him to wear IT. IT was a light grey full sleeved Henley. So soft and warm and light. He put it on and smelled in the mixing of scents: his laundry detergent, Derek's cologne.

He should be more worried about being attached to Derek's scent but just like Deaton said, this is what his wolf would want and would keep his baby healthy. He needed to be immersed in Derek's scent. He was just too uncomfortable with that so wearing his shirt was going to have to be just fine.

Today was going to be a lazy day, he decided. Just as soon as he was done auditioning the tapes with Lydia, he will start a lazy day.

With that thought and a smile, Stiles walked out the door without his wallet, keys and phone. It was only when he made it to his jeep that he realized.

"Damn baby brain." He grumbled walking back inside.

 

X

 

"Lydia….that's the 30th video we've seen! I need a break. My eyes are going to melt." Stiles whined, leaning back into his heavily cushioned chair. Lydia might have gone out of her way to make sure Stiles had places to lounge comfortably.

"I can't believe we haven't found a single contestant." She replied, looking through her list.

"Maybe our standards are too high?" He suggested cynically, rolling his eyes.

"Nonsense. If a child wants to be able to dance with us? Then they need to be on par." She started a next video much to Stiles protest.

The video started like any other. A young girl in a pink ballerina clothing smiling and waving at the screen. Then the music started. Stiles was immediately perked when he heard the starting beat to Bohemian Rhapsody. The girl immediately started a choreographed routine that seemed a bit more complicated than a 10 year old should know. When she finished, she gave a small bow with a large smile.

"Her, I like her." Stiles said pointing at the little girl with green eyes.  "Anybody who can dance to that is my pick."

Lydia pursed her lips but sighed in agreement.

"She does have talent. If we can work with her and get her polished, she'd be astounding." Lydia checked something on her clipboard and moved onto the next video.

"There's so many videos Lydia….every single girl aged 7-12 around the world must have sent something in." Stiles leaned toward his cup of green tea.

"Most likely. There's bound to be a few gems at least." She shuffled papers around, already loading up the next video. "And we'll find them."

Stiles groaned and glared at her as the next clip played. He's been here for hours now; he was starving! Maybe he could get someone to bring him pizza…Pepperoni with apples. Yum.

"How many girls are we picking?" He asked, texting Scott for pizza.

"Right now? At least 50, then we'll pick the best from there in a in person. I want at least 10 kids."

"I'm gonna die." He mumbled, irritated when Scott said he was at work. His dad was running the night shift. And Lydia was sitting right next to him. He didn't want to text the one person he knew would get him what he needed. That person has a life too. He can't just disturb that man for something as trivial as pizza.

Stiles wanted to cry. This wasn't fair. Normal pregnant omegas had alphas they could count on. They were able to ask for stuff without seeming like a burden. They were able to cuddle their alpha without hesitation. They were able to be pampered without worrying about anything else. But did Stiles have that? No. He had an alpha to whom he had a tenuous relationship. He couldn't cuddle the man without being clingy; afraid he'd run off again. He wanted to be pampered but then he would immediately feel like a lazy slob.

It's been a few weeks since Stiles let Derek back into his life and since then the man hasn't touched him unless Stiles initiated the touch. And that was usually because his omega was desperate for the alpha's affection. Stiles was beginning to worry that maybe the alpha didn't find him attractive anymore. He was getting fatter....He had stretch marks now. And his hair was a big mess.  The middle portion had grown longer while he continued to shave the sides. He didn't curl it now. It just fell in waves in any which direction. He didn’t have the same slender frame and thus his clothes fell weird on his body; not fitting anymore. Maybe the alpha was here only in duty for his cub.

Stiles wiped his eyes. God damn these hormones.

"Stiles?" Lydia asked quietly. The people closest to him have learned not to jump to conclusions after the mishap of not telling the truth.

"It's nothing.." He grumbled, burying his head in his arms and breathing in Derek's scent.

"We can stop for today…" It was kind of Lydia to offer him a break but he could tell she really wanted to finish more.

"I just want pepperoni pizza…with apples but everyone is too busy and I don't want food from a stranger." Stiles pouted groaning when the urge to use the bathroom came. "I need to pee."

He left to use the rather nice facility they had contemplating his life. He washed his face to get rid of the tear tracks and burrowed more into Derek's shirt.

"Fucking Asshole." He muttered into the mirror.

 

X

 

Another hour full of watching little girls with hopes and aspiration trying to fulfill their dream and they weren't even close to 10 girls. They had 6. And Stiles still thinks the first girl they picked was the best. Lydia reluctantly agreed.

After another half hour Lydia's phone rang and she excused herself. That left Stiles in the studio laying on a padded foam that was littered with pillows. The office was getting stuffy which lead Stiles to complain and forced Lydia to finally be a normal human and lay on the floor. They now were watching videos on the big screen underneath a blanket.  It was nice overall. But Stiles still wanted his pizza.

He laid on his back and mucked around on his phone for a little bit when he heard the front door to the studio chime open.

"We're closed!" He shouted, not bothering to even look in that direction. Lydia would have heard it too and she was closer. And scarier.

Regardless of his statement, he heard footsteps come closer. Very non-Lydia like footsteps. He glanced at the entry way to the studio when he heard them stop right there.

"Darn, what should I do with this monstrosity of a pizza?" Derek asked with a smile, leaning against the doorframe.

"Derek?" Stiles asked confused, sitting up.

"So this is what you call working?" Derek came closer and eventually sat at Stiles feet.

"Shut up. What are you doing here?" Stiles eyed the pizza box, praying for it to have apples. God could grant him this tiny, itsy-bitsy, wish right?

"Well a certain red-headed birdie called me and demanded that I arrive with pizza for a certain pregnant ballerina." Derek handed over the pizza box, still nice and warm.

"Lydia…I'm sorry." Stiles looked down at his hands.

"Sorry for what? " Derek inquired moving closer.

"For bothering you…" Stiles paused before rambling. "I know you have other things to do other than run around for me. And it was pizza, it wasn't vital…So I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey. None of that now." Derek chuckled. "You would be bothering me if I had other things to do. Want to know what I was doing all day?"

Stiles stared at him; his curiosity peaked.

"I was laying in the hotel in my boxers watching reruns of the food network channel. "Stiles let out a giggle. "I have nothing to do Stiles. The house is being built slowly, I have time off work like usual after being undercover for so long. So if you want company or something or anything, rest assured, I am bored and will happily get you or take you wherever."

"Thank you." Stiles heart was thumping faster as he smiled. He wanted to kiss Derek. His wolf howled him to do so. But he held back, not wanting to be hurt again. So instead he made a joke. "Is it what I am praying for?"

"Yes sir, Pepperoni with Apples. Like a heathen." Derek softly joked. "Everybody know that if you're going to put fruit on a pizza, it better be pineapple."

"I have apples! At least its half of pineapple. That means I'm only half a heathen," Stiles stuck out his tongue , perking up, as the older man laughed. Stiles happily opened the box and took a slice. "Now I only need a coke."

"Ta-dah." Derek pulled a perfectly chilled can out of hid jacket pocket. Stiles squealed in joy before staring suspiciously at the man. Derek stared back with a risen brow. "Yes?"

"If I asked you if you had napkins…would you?' Stiles asked slowly, taking a bite of his pizza. Derek sighed but nodded and took a wad out of his jeans back pocket. "And if I asked for cheese and pepper packets"

Derek emptied his other jean pocket.

Stiles squinted at him.

"A chocolate chip cookie?" Derek stared him down as he took out a napkin covered something from his jacket. And there, wrapped carefully, were 2 triple chocolate chip cookies. Stiles stared at him with wide eyes. ""Are you psychic?"

Derek snorted and took off his jacket to lay back on the padded floor.

"We got pizza plenty of times before. You didn't think I'd forget anything did you?" Derek asked closing his eyes.

Stiles silently chewed his pizza; refraining from saying anything. Derek, not liking the silence, turned to stare at him.

"Stiles?" His tone was worried. And Stiles wolf hated worrying their alpha.

"Sometime…" He hesitated and took a large breath. "Sometime…I feel like…it wasn't real."

Derek sat up at that. "It?"

"Us…"

"What do you mean?"

Stiles put down his pizza. And took a deep breath.

"After the truth…I can't tell what was and wasn't a lie…and us…I feel like some of it was not real." Stiles whispered.

"You're having a roller coaster day, aren't you?" Derek asked softly, referring to his hormones. Stiles nodded, wiping his eyes of the little wetness that had gathered.

"Today fucking sucks." Stiles stated.

"Come here." Derek maneuvered them so that Derek was sitting up right and Stiles was leaning sideway, his shoulder against Derek's chest. Derek wrapped his arms around the omega. Stiles leaned his head towards Derek's neck and inhaled his alpha's scent, slightly calming down. "Want to tell me what's been going on all day?"

Stiles shook his head, not wanting the alpha to hear how truly insecure he was.

"Alright, you don't have to." Derek rubbed a hand across Stiles back. "But you should probably eat the monstrosity of a pizza before it goes cold."

Stiles chuckled at that.

"It's good pizza." He accepted the slice Derek handed him.

"Uh huh. Sure kid. I bet its like Star Wars." Derek opened the soda can and put a straw in it.

"Star Wars is a classic!" Stiles objected.

"See? The problem here, is that only you think that." Derek took a sip of the coke before offering it to the omega in his arms.

"How dare you! Do you want me to start listing reason why Star wars is the best?" Stiles took a sip before handing it back

"Please don't, unless you want me to fall asleep right here." Derek groaned. Stiles gasped in protest.

"Rude!"

 

X

 

Lydia was staring at the couple in the studio, smiling softly. She knew calling Derek was the best option. She's seen the two of them interact for over a year. Derek was able to ground Stiles while Stiles was able to let Derek relax. They complimented each other. And this scene? This scene just proved it.

Instead of panicking over the younger boys tears, the alpha knew exactly what to do. She could see Stiles wanting Derek around  but he restrained himself.

Hopefully Stiles will be able to heal from the wounds of the past few weeks and move forward. She hoped she will see the happy bright omega who had ran into her office rambling about the 'hot cop at the coffee shop' about a year ago.

Stiles will able to trust Derek again. She knows it. He just has to trust himself first.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK its 5:33 am and I'm sick and should be doing Grad hmwk. but I'm writing this instead.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Derek was sitting at the café, on his phone waiting for his mate. The place wasn't too busy where he had to talk loudly nor was it too empty where he needed to be cautious about his words.

" _Derek you know that we will come there if you don't invite us soon."_ Laura's voice sang in perfect harmony as her children made noise in the background.

"Too bad. I don't want him to meet any of you." Derek huffed, sipping the americano.

" _Why not?"_ Her voice turning haughty.

"You'd all scare him away. He isn't ready..And..." He trailed off, hesitant to be open.

" _And?"_ But Laura has always been the one to comfort him and confide in him. Maybe he should talk to someone about his worries.

"Things aren't the same Laur...I don't know how to describe it..." He began, trying to piece his thoughts into words. He looked over the door and noticed a few people coming in. He sighed. "He's not the same."

There was silence on the line.

"Laura?" He asked taking the phone away from his ear to check if they were still connected.

 _"How did mom raise you to be an idiot?"_  He reeled back shocked at the anger in her voice.

"What?"

" _Listen dumbass, of course things aren’t the same. The boy was kidnapped and you've been lying to him for a year and did you honestly think that he would accept you back with open arms?" She ranted. The background sound of children faded away meaning that she was walking into another room._

"I…no…A bit. " Derek admitted sighing into his cup. "I mean I thought that after I told him the truth it would be all better."

_"Jesus Christ Der. Think for a moment. Ok? Think with me."_

"ok..."

_"Are you the same man you were when you started this relationship?"_

 He paused for a second but he knew the answer.

"No...then I had other things on my mind and other priorities."

_"And what was the main thought going through your mind?"_

"It was related to my assignment."

_"Correct. Now Stiles, what was his main focus?"_

"His dancing... He had that main performance coming up and even after it was coming up with new plays."

_"Right. So let's rewind to a 2 months back. What was your main concern?"_

"Praying the Stiles was alright and how much I hated being so far away."

_"And Stiles?"_

"Finding out he... was....pregnant..." Derek slowed down. The gears in his own mind working.

" _Are you getting it now?_ " Laura sighed as if Derek was more unruly than her toddlers. _"While you were thinking about something relatively inane, he had some life changing decisions to make and think about. He was kidnapped, found out he was pregnant, that his boyfriend lied to him since the beginning, that his unborn baby was already unhealthy and that he was ill. So many important things to worry about whil_ e you were just complaining."

Derek stayed quiet on his side of the conversation. He hadn't really thought that much about it before.

" _You're an idiot._ " Laura states one more time. " _I really hope that boy understands your thinking._ "

"What? Why?"

"Beca _use if Michael was acting like you in this situation, I wouldn't feel very loved. In fact I would feel like a burden. That he was only with me because he got me pregnant."_

"How does this relate back to stiles?"

_"You said you haven't kissed him."_

"Yeah but--"

 _"It's been weeks Derek! Weeks and the boy has not received any notion from you that you still want him romantically!_ " There was silence following Laura's thought track.

"I'm trying to give him space."

 _"He doesn't want space asshole! He wants you!"_ She screamed before hanging up causing Derek to stare t his phone when Stiles sat down in front of him.

Derek spared him a glance, almost turning back to his phone before he had to do a double take and stared at Stiles.

Stiles, unaware of his staring, was setting up his laptop to watch something and maneuvering his green tea. Most likely more audition tapes. Derek, now mindful of the conversation that was yelled at him, took the chance to really look at the boy. From his messy washed hair to the bags beneath his eyes. He took in the pale neck and the sliver of shoulder that his sweater showed. It was getting a little bit more chilly lately and Derek frowned at the lack of an outer coat. He took in the way the boy's turned excited as he set up a video to play. And the way he would frown looking at something he loved to do but was unable.

Derek could have kept on staring at the boys beauty but he was startled when Stiles finally looked up and caught him in the labyrinth that were those amber eyes.

"Derek?" Stiles voice asked, as if he had repeated himself. Derek mentally shook his head but took his hand and ran it through his hair.

"Sorry…I must be really tired." And his body, as if in tune, made him yawn before turning back to the boy. "You were saying?"

"Um…nothing important I guess." Stiles blushed, looking back down at his computer.

Derek was back to staring at him. He was trying to think about how he can rectify this situation.

"I need to go see my family." He blurted out; immediately regretting it. Stiles looked back up at him, confused.

"Ok." The boy nodded softly, unsure of what else to say.

"And I would…would love it if you came with me." Derek finished. He was repeating the request in his mind thinking about how this could go right and how could this go wrong.

Stiles stared at his cup of green tea for a bit.

"So they can get to know the baby…ok" Stiles nodded again, biting his lip.

"No…not really." Derek spoke softly, taking his hand. "I want them to get to know you. My mate. The love of my life."

He wanted to make a 'pain-in-the-ass' joke but that probably wouldn't have helped the situation. Good thing too because now Stiles was blushing and giving him a small timid smile.

"Ok."  Derek smiled, overjoyed with finally being able to share his love with other important people in his life.

 

X

 

Derek arrived to pick the boy up on Wednesday morning at 7 and was treated to the sight of boy grumpy and pouty as they settled his things.

"He hasn't been a morning person since the start of his pregnancy." John Explained handing Derek a cup of strong coffee. "Especially now that he can't have coffee."

Derek, who was poised to drink said cup, reluctantly placed the untouched mug away.

"Better not to smell like it then otherwise he'll hate me." Derek murmured softly as they both listened to Stiles getting ready. They were both in the kitchen. John, having gotten ready for work , was in his uniform while Derek was in his Jeans and maroon sweater.

"You think this trip is a good idea?" John grunted taking a sup of his own cup.

"I got nothing else." Derek sighed.

Stiles came down in sweatpants, with tears in his eyes. Derek, immediately in panic mode approached him and took his face into his hands.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked as gently as he could. Stiles sniffed and rubbed one eye with a fist.

"My…my jeans don't fit!" He nearly shouted in Derek's eyes.

"What…" Derek asked again in a daze. He could hear the Sheriff chuckling in the background.

"None of my jeans fit!" The very distress boy repeated, some tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Hey, shh none of that now. They're only jeans, we can go by you more." Derek tried to placated the younger boy while retaining eye contact.

"That's not the point!" Stiles was angry now. The young boy glared at his father. "It's not funny!"

"Sure it ain't kid." John chuckled, taking a sip.

"It's not funny!" He turned to Derek, all the fight leaving him, forcing him to lean against Derek's chest. "It's..not funny."

"You're right." Derek nodded, enveloping the kid into  hug while glaring at the Sheriff. "Let's go finish pack what you want to take and then we can stop by a store if you want. Or you could borrow my jeans. Its all up to you."

Stiles nodded and quietly went up the stairs with. Quiet except for those few occasional sniffs.

 When they got to the room, Derek had stiles explain what he wanted to wear for their weeklong vacation from Beacon Hills.

Sure it took them longer than expected but this trip was all about bonding and it was definite bonding going on. When They walked down the stairs, Stiles immediately grouched a goodbye to the sheriff and walked out into the cold air to get to the car. Once he was in the car, he curled up in the passenger seat and was knocked out immediately.

"Good luck kid, you're gonna need it." John joked before closing the door.

 

X

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I MISSED YOU ALL SO MUCH
> 
> So i know its been a while since I posted but I was stuck on how to move the story forward. like I know how I want it to end but I don't know how to progress from here to there. Maybe that means the story is about to be finished? i don't think so. I really wanna go in depth with Stiles pregnancy, So if you have funny stories about pregnant ppl let me know yeah?
> 
> Grad school is kicking my butt y'all. Masters in Clinical Psychology with emphasis on lincensure yuck. But all worth it. Except me getting sick. Getting sick is no bueno and now it feels like I'm always sick. If you immune system booster tricks! let me know!!!
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDO  
> It makes me really happy when you do either!!!
> 
> I might post another chapter tomorrow or in a few days. I love when the view count on the story goes up lol

 

Stiles slept most of the morning on the drive curled up in the passenger's seat with Derek's leather jacket as a blanket. When they had started driving, Stiles had silently glared at him until he handed over the article of clothing. The omega had then purred contently and wrapped himself up in the scent. Derek had been quite enamored by the action and only had chuckled a little. He had then carded his hand through the boys hair before refocusing on the road. 

The drive wasn't long but Derek knew that bay area traffic was the worst. His spent most his time singing softly to the radio that was set as low as it can go with Derek still hearing it. Stiles had set the station before passing out. 

He also spent a lot of his time holding onto Stiles hand. After the jacket, the boy had glared at the man before grunting and whining until Derek touched him. Stiles had taken a hold of his hand and didn't let go. 

Thank fully Derek usually drove with one hand. Otherwise it would have been uncomfortable. 

Awhile later, he stopped in Vacaville for Stiles to shop for some pants. 

"Derek.." Stiles frowned looking at the stores as Derek tried to find a parking spot. Even on a Wednesday morning this place was packed. 

"Hmm?" He asked distracted. 

"These are all designer stores." The younger boy stated as matter-of-factly as he could. 

"Yup." 

"Why are we shopping at designer stores?" Stiles asked turning to face Derek as he found a spot and parked. 

"Well for a few reason." Derek said turning off the engine. "You need some pants and there are good stores here that cater to that need. Another is that my sisters love shopping here and if I don't bring something home with me, they're going to kill me." 

Stiles stared at him for a second. Derek could practically hear the omega think. 

"Why are they going to kill you?" Derek was caught by those beautiful amber eyes. 

"Uhhh…I may have run away from home when I came back." Derek let out a chuckle scratching his beard as he looked anywhere else than Stiles. "Mom had yelled at me the morning after saying things like responsibility, and adult, and  how my nieces and nephews were upset. So I need gifts to placate them." 

Stiles stared at him some more. 

"For an undercover cop, you're quite an idiot, aren't you?" Stiles asked rhetorically before getting out of the car. 

Derek was left stunned sitting there for a moment. He wasn't expecting that kind of response.  

The Sheriff was right, Stiles was grumpy without his coffee. But Derek could only find it adorable. And quite sexy. 

He stepped out of the car and grabbed Stiles hand when the boy came closer, placing a kiss on the I omegas cheek.  

"Let's get you some pants first." He ignored the blush on Stiles face as he marched them to the first store. 

 

X 

 

Stiles had called him stupid only once more. It was when Derek was looking at backpacks and clothes for his nieces and nephews at the Gucci store. 

"Where do you even get all your money?" Stiles had grumbled before dragging a laughing Derek out of the store and to the Carters where things were cuter and cheaper.  

Hours later, the trunk was full of presents for everyone. He had gotten what he wanted when he saw Stiles in the newborn section, staring longingly at the small articles of clothing with a slightly apprehensive face. 

"Stiles?" Derek questioned softly, coming in close to wrap an arm around the younger's expanding waist. 

"They'll be here in a few months...and I don't have anything ready..." Stiles mumbled, his fingers fidgeting with the sleeve on a one piece. "I don't know where to start." 

Derek considered his words before asking carefully. 

"Do you know the gender yet?" Stiles shook his head, eyes trained on the onesie. 

"No that's around week 22. I'm only 18 weeks. After the next appointment, the one following that, I should know."  Derek hesitated before he speaking. 

"I would like to come with you. To your next appointment, if you're comfortable enough." He held his breath as he felt Stiles stiffen in his arms. This broke his heart. Here he was thinking maybe things would improve for the two of them. Or they could go back to the way things were. Maybe not as they were. He was constantly lying then. Maybe things for the better then. He wanted Stiles to feel safe with him always. "But if you don't want me to--" 

"No I do." Stiles tuned around to face him yet kept his eyes lowered. He had a firm grasp on Derek's shirt, afraid that the older man would run off. "I just....you never asked before....not even the sonogram...I thought..." 

"Thought what? That I didn't care?" Derek took stiles face in his hands and raised them so Derek could look into his eyes. Stiles lips trembled a bit before nodding. "Oh kid, you are the most important person in the world to me. And this little one?" Derek rested his hand on the growing bump. "This one means just as much to me." 

Stiles eyes were watery before nodding. 

"Ok..." Stiles nodded some more before sniffing. He let out a small laugh, wiping his eyes "God it feels like I'm always crying." 

 "It's ok. How about we buy a few things from this section hmm?." Derek picked up the one piece set that came with a hat with fox ears and small pants with cute orange booties. "That way we can have something at least. Go ahead and pick a few more." 

Derek followed closely behind Stiles as the omega ran his ringers across all the fabrics, only choosing the softest of them all.  

After five outfits Stiles spoke. 

"I think that's good." His voice was soft but there was an excited sparkle to his eyes. 

"They're great. Softest and most coziest." Derek smiled as Stiles let out another small laugh. Derek wrapped an arm around the omega's shoulder and started heading to the checkout line. Stiles had snuggled close, his own arm wrapping Derek's waist.  

When they returned to the car, there was no more sadness or anxiety in the air around Stiles.  

And Derek thought that was wonderful 

 

X 

 

 They arrived in Stanford about 2 hours later. 

"This isn't San Francisco." Stiles mumbled getting out of the car. The house was modern but large. Just looking at it made Stiles eyes bug out about the cost. Derek chuckled. 

"Yeah only I stay in SF but my family lives here. Mostly cause my mom works at the university and Dad works at the hospital but yeah. The mountains you see over there, that's where we spend the full moon. It's closer too." Derek said as he grabbed their bags and reached over to grab Stiles' fidgeting hands. "They're going to love you." 

Stiles sent him a small smiles as the front door opened up to reveal a formidable silhouette of a woman.   

There was only a moment of stillness before something jumped at them. Or somethings. 

"Uncle Derek!" 

"Where was you?" 

"We missed you." 

"You left!" 

"You came back!" 

Derek was on the floor now as tiny werewolves ran all over him, asking question after question. They barely noticed Stiles standing next to them trying to hold in his laughter. 

One kid leaned over and sniffed him. 

"Who're you? You smell funny!" The kid spoke. 

"Kids! This is not how we introduce ourselves!" A stern, exasperated voice spoke from behind them. Stiles turned to stare at the woman who was an exact replica of Derek. Same eyes, nose, chin, hair. The only thing different was her height. But even at 5ft 5 inches, she stood tall. "Get up off your uncle now!" 

The kids scrambled off in a hurry. 

"Apologize." 

"Sorry Uncle Derek." They said in unison as they hung their heads. 

"Good. Now.." There was no warning when the woman herself jumped on Derek. The kids started whining. 

"Mom!" 

"No fair!" 

"Why do you get to jump on Uncle Derek?" 

"Well munchkins. I'm his sister and it is my sole right---- 

Her response was cut off by a high pitched scream that left them all staring at the front door. There stood a girl with her long black hair in a messy bun. She then ran straight to Stiles and hugged him tight. Too tight. 

"Too tight...the baby..." That response had Derek letting out a roar that sent the kids back to the porch. He in front of Stiles in the next second, looking over him. 

"You ok? Can you breathe? You feeling dizzy?" Derek asked, holding the omega's face in his hand. 

"I'm ok...I'm ok...just too tight for a second there." Stiles let out a loose chuckle. 

"Seriously Der?" The woman stood up and shook the leaves from her hair. "You're such a moron. Hi, I'm Laura!" 

Stiles shook her hand.  

"Mom!" The girl that had hugged Stiles was standing only a few feet away. 

"Right. And this one here is my eldest. Charlotte." She pulled the girl close before giving Stiles an apologetic look. "She's a bit of a fan..." 

"Hi! I'm Charlotte! I've seen every single one of your competitions! I can't believe you're here right now! Oh my god you gotta see my room!!" She began to pull Stiles when another woman stepped out. 

"Now now Charlotte, they just got here, Let's give them a few minutes to breathe," The woman said. This woman was older and looked like Laura but with darker eyes. She stood tall and proud. 

"But graaaams!" 

"Darling they are here for a week. But for now they are going to come inside and have something to drink." The woman stepped aside. "Come now." 

Th girl huffed but made her way inside with Laura following. Derek led Stiles to the woman. 

"Stiles...this is my mother. Mom...this is Stiles." Derek smiled proudly. Stiles stood there, fidgeting minutely under the scrutinizing gaze of Talia Hale. 

"Well...aren't you precious. How is your father? Being the Sheriff must take a toll" She asked. Stiles looked at her in shock. 

"You know my father?" The woman gave him a sad smile. 

"Your mother and I were best friends in high school and long after. It was a sad day for the world when she passed away."  Talia spoke softly and gently but not with pity. She pulled him into a tight hug The best kind of hug; the mom hug. The hug that made you feel like everything was going to be ok in the world type of hug . Yeah he need that hug. She started to speak as she finally let him go. "Now come on in. That long drive must wear you out. When I was pregnant with Laura, I had constant motion sickness." 

Stiles followed closely behind, 

 

X 

 

After everybody was introduced Stiles was sitting in the living room with 5 little girls staring up at him with awe in their eyes as he leaned against Derek. Derek had an arm around him that was just comforting. They both had a tea in their hands as the rest of the family helped the others prep the barbeque. The little boys were running around in the yard. 

"Girls stop staring. It's starting to get creepy." Derek instructed as he noted they hadn't let up yet. He was shocked by the glares he got in return. 

"How could you not tell us you're marrying Stiles!" Stiles nearly spat out his tea. Instead he swallowed it down the wrong pipe and started coughing. 

"What?!" Derek asked helping the coughing stiles sit straight. 

"Stiles is having your baby! That means you gotta marry!" Malia stated. 

"Yeah!! Or else you can't have a baby!" Sophia joined in. 

Stiles wiped his mouth; finally able to breathe again. 

"Um...I'm going to go to the bathroom." Stiles stated softly. Yvette stood up at the same time. 

"I'll show you where the potty is Mr. 'Tiles!" The little girl took his hand started to lead him to the bathroom. Leaving Derek with four monsters. 

"Are you really going to marry Stiles, Uncle Derek?" Nadia asked eyes wide in awe. 

"No sweetheart I'm not." The other girls shouted in protest. He raised a hand to stop them. "I'm not going to marry him right  _now._ " 

They stared at him in confusion. 

"But you're planning on marrying him." Charlotte stated, so much like her mother that it creeped Derek out a little. "Why not now?" 

Derek ran a hand down his face and groaned before looked at the four inquisitive pair of eyes. 

"Ok guys can you all keep a secret?" The four nodded in unison. "I can't marry Stiles now or he'll think I don't really love him." 

"But you do love him! Don't you?" Nadia asked. 

"I do. So much! But I hurt him a lot." 

"How did you hurt him?" Sophia held  onto his hand. 

"Remember how sometimes I have to pretend to be someone else for my job?" He got four nods again. "Well when I met Stiles and fell in love with him, I was supposed to be acting like someone else. And then I got scared to tell him the truth and hid it for a long time."  

He frowned thinking back on the memories, his hand tightening into a fist. 

"Well then Stiles got hurt because of my job." The four gasped in unison, staring at him with wide eyes. "And after that his dad found out the truth and got really mad at me and told me I couldn't be with Stiles." 

"No!"  

"That's horrible." 

"What happened next?" 

"What did you do Uncle Derek?" 

"I listened to his father. I came back here. Remember when I took you all to ballet class a while ago." They nodded. "Well that was when I left." 

"And then?" It seemed that the girls were taking the explanation as a story from the looks of it. They were buzzing with excitement." 

"And then Stile had to find out he was having a baby all by himself while thinking I didn't love him. And I didn't know that. I thought maybe his dad explained it to him. But for a long time he thought I lied all along and he hated me a lot and I made him cry a lot." He now had four pairs of sad eyes trained on him. "But remember how I left suddenly? Well I couldn't stay away from Stiles, so I bought the biggest teddy bear I could and went over to his house and met his dad." 

"uh oh..." Charlotte whispered, playing with her long hair nervously. 

"Uh oh indeed. But I managed to convince him to let me speak to talk to Stiles. But Stiles was upset at me and he yelled and yelled. But then he accepted the truth." Derek sighed, feeling an unknown weight lift from his chest. "But he still doesn't believe me sometimes that I do love him. So I brought him here. So I could convince him." 

"Do you need help uncle D?" Nadia asked frowning severely. He chuckled and picked her up. 

"I actually might. I'll let you guys know exactly what I need and when."  

"We're here to help!" 

"Operation get Uncle Derek to marry Stiles is a go! All my dreams are coming true!" Charlotte practically  squealed. 

"Now run along. I'm gonna see where Yvette trapped Stiles." The girls giggled and ran off in different directions. Except for Charlotte who was glaring at him. He rose an eyebrow. "Yes?" 

"Don't mess this up! Otherwise I will never forgive you." With that, she flipped her dark curls and marched off towards the kitchen. 

Derek shook his head and got up himself. Stiles and Yvette have been gone a long time and he knew his niece. While sweet and adorable, Yvette had the talent of convincing people to do what she wanted. The reason Derek had to suffer a month of ballet classes with horny soccer moms was because Yvette had batted her pretty dark lashes and gazed at  him with her large brown eyes and he was a goner. So he took it upon himself to set out and find the pair.  


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love little Yvette? ugh she's my favorite!!!!!
> 
> The entire chapter is fluff... infact i think the rest of the story is going to be fluff. Idk. but yup yup/
> 
> WHAT GENDER IS THE BABY??? you guys are in for a treat!
> 
> sorry for being MIA boy drama...seriously its like everytime i post all I'm telling you uys is that I have boy drama...well I do...and its weird and skethcy but I like the drama but not the stress so idk.
> 
> LIKE AND COMMENT BELOW MY LOVES!!!!

CH29

 

 

Stiles has been kidnapped by the five year old. He doesn't know how it happened. All he remembers is walking out of the bathroom to face a pair of big brown eyes and a question being asked. Next thing he knew he was here! Here being a room with green walls and stuffed animals thrown all about. Here being him wearing a feather boa and a tiara sipping imaginary tea.

"More Daisy tea Mr. 'Tiles?" Yvette asked.

"Yes Please your highness." He pitched his tiny pink tea cup forward allowing her to tip the empty plastic pot.

"And how many sugars?" She asked picking  up a can of glitter.

"Just one shake please." She shook the capped bottle and nodded in contentment. Stiles smiled and took a sip of his glitter-free cup.

"Hmmm yum! You must give me the recipe Princess Yvette! This is delicious!" He cooed. He might have been kidnapped but that doesn't mean he wasn't having fun. He was having a blast. All of this: the bright colors, the toys, the make believe. He wanted it all.

He was having so much fun that he didn't realize it when Derek came in.

"Uncle Derek!!! Join us for tea!!" Yvette nearly shouted in his ear.

"What?" Stiles turned to see Derek in the doorway and blushed.

"Oh and what tea are we having?"

"Daisy tea! Mr. 'Tiles likes his with one shake of glitter!" Stiles blushed up to his ears.

"Well I don't think we have time for more tea. Dinner is soon. And your mom will get mad if you got too full on all these cakes." Yvette screeched, her eyes wide.

"Oh no! We gots to hide the emidence!" She quickly started swiping things off the table.

"The what?" Stiles asked confused.

"The emidence, Mr. 'Tles! The emidence!"

"She means evidence."

"Yeah!"

They helped her hide the tea and the boas before heading back into the living room.

 

X

 

Dinner was special in that Stiles got first hand seats to see the family humiliate Derek,

"And that gag gift! That lamb he was so proud of!" Laura chuckled, almost choking on her water.

"He never went to bed without it! What was it called again?" Uncle Eric added.

"Lamby.." Derek muttered, hiding being his hand. But Stiles could tell he wasn't in a bad mood. His smile gave him away.

Stiles could tell the other man was enjoying the family time.

He was too easy to read.

 

X

 

After dinner the kids put on a movie. Meet the Robinsons. Stiles loved the movie but somehow fell asleep. He was just leaning against Derek, a warm blanket draping over him and somehow he just fell asleep. It was warm and safe.

Next thing he knew he was being lifted.

"hmm?...der.." Stiles yawned, rubbing one eye.

"Shh I'm just taking us upstairs to bed." Stiles nodded and leaned him head into Derek's neck.

"Tired..." He moaned out.

"Yeah...that long drive and mom's cooking will do that to you." Derek approached the door to his old bedroom and nudged it open. His and Stiles things were already there.

"Sorry boys, I don’t have any other rooms available. You'll just have to share for the night." Talia's voice drifted in and then out of the room.

Derek sat Stiles down on the bed and stepped back, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm gonna go brush my teeth." Stiles mumbled, getting his stuff before moving to the closest bathroom. When he came out, Derek wen in.

It was a few moments until Derek came back, blushing. Stiles was already in bed, looking cozy.

"Um...I can just take the floor...you don't have too--"

"Stupid alpha, get in." Stiles yawned, moving the covers down. Derek stood there in shock before following orders  and taking off his own clothes.

When he snuggled against Stiles, the omega purred.

"This ok?" Derek softly whispered, hoping the fact that he was only in his boxers didn't wig Stiles out too much.

"Perfect." Stiles hummed before falling further asleep.

 

X

 

Stiles woke up feeling warm, protected and better than he has in months. And god did he not want to wake up. He wanted to lay here forever. So thusly he turned over and snuggled the pillow he was laying on. But the pillow was alive and moving.

He let out a whine and struggled to hold the pillow closer.

"Shh…I'll be right back love." A voice whispered before the pillow moved completely away.

Stiles huffed but drifted off to sleep; content to just be warm and safe.

 

X

 

The next time Stiles woke up was to the smell of bacon. Letting out a pitiful moan Stiles sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Food?" He mumbled making grabby hands at the person.

"Not even going to thank me?" A deep voice chuckled but obliging and sitting the tray down infront of him. Stiles immediately honed in on the bacon and grabbed a piece, shoving it into his mouth.

"Thank you." he managed to get out.  He glanced up and was struck by the nicely dressed man. "Hmm why are you awake?"

"It's past 9, kid." Derek chuckled and sat down, cutting up the pancakes and lifting the fork to Stiles lips. Stiles opened his mouth willingly.

"Oh…did you eat?" Stiles asked.

"Yup. Made this fresh." Derek took a piece of the fruit salad and fed it to Stiles.

"You let me sleep in." Stiles accused, sipping the orange juice.

"You needed it." Derek shrugged. Stiles smiled letting out a hum.

"Thank you." Stiles was going to say something else when he felt a flutter in his stomach. "ow…"

"What is it?" Derek eyed the way Stiles was holding his stomach.

"I don't know…its just….oh!" Derek quickly moved the tray to the side and knelt close.

"Talk to me love." Stiles instead grabbed his hand and placed it on his slightly larger than normal tummy. Derek was about to ask what is wrong again when he felt it too. Derek snapped his eyes up to meet Stiles. Voice as soft as a feather. "Is that…."

Stiles nodded, tears in his eyes.

Derek felt it again, that slight little thump.

"Oh my god…."

"It's our baby!" Stiles softly cheered, turning into the alpha's arm and holding the man tight. "It's our baby…"

"God you're amazing!" Derek cooed softly into the brunette's ear. He held the younger man tight before moving  parting enough to move down to Stiles stomach. Stiles let out a laugh and laid back down on the bed, happy enough to let Derek take control of the situation.

"Hey….there…." He paused and glanced up at Stiles before whispering. "I don't even know what to say! Or what to call them!"

Stiles laughed at how adorable his alpha was being.

"You call them a nickname sourwolf. And you introduce yourself."  Stiles giggled at how serious the man looked.

"Ok…let's try that again. Hi there kid…I'm your papa…" Derek's voice had taken in a awe filled tone. "Your daddy and I can't wait to meet you…we love you…now you grow strong in there and don’t be too much of a pain in the ass for daddy alright?"

Stiles let out a laugh and made grabby hands at him. Derek obliged and moved upward until he had the omega nestled in his arms again.

Stiles rubbed his nose against his alpha's, both their scents filled with joy.

"We're gonna be a family."

"Damn right we are." Derek moved to tickle his boy, causing Stiles to wiggle around laughing,

They were going to be a family.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh story for the long wait!!  
> enjoy!!!  
> give me ideas!!1

Ch30

 

They didn't end up getting out of bed for a few more hours. Both content to just sit there and talk to the baby ad feel the baby's kicks.

When they did emerge, the house was quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Stiles asked as he stretched causing the stolen shirt he was wearing to slip off his shoulder. Derek hummed, liking the omega drowning in his scent.

"School and work mostly."

"So what are we going to do today?" Stiles settled on the couch with a banana.

Derek was going through his phone.

"Well whatever you want. It’s a bit too late to go to San Fran...if we go I want go early to show you everything. We could go visit mom at work and have a picnic there." Derek scratched the back of his head. "Maybe go for a bike ride."

Stiles stared down at his protruding belly and rubbed it. Derek eyed the movement with longing.

"I think a casual bike ride sounds awesome."

"Great. Go get dressed and I'll pack the picnic gear."

With that Stiles seemed to bounce up the steps. Derek hummed as he looked around the kitchen. While placing all the necessities in a wicker basket, his phone chimed.

A quick glance told him that it was Laura asking him, or more like ordering him, to baby sit the kids that get off from school early.

Sighing he responded back with an affirmative and mentioned his plans for today.

_'Great idea. It will help him acclimate to the pack.'_

'Not everything is a battle plan."

_'Yes it is. Der-bear.'_

With hearing Stiles coming down he quickly let him know the change in plans.

"So We kind of need to babysit the ankle biters that get off early today,. You don't mind do you?"

Stiles shook his head.

"No. But if we're taking them with us, we should pack more age appropriate things."

And like that, the hunt began to find the coloring books, he bubble machine, he car seats and the toys. It took a good while but they were laughing through the whole ordeal.

 

X

 

Stiles and Derek were then waiting outside the local day care. The only kids they needed to pick up at noon were Yvette and Peter's son Benjamin who was 4. Both came racing out to Derek as the care taker followed behind in a huff.

"Sorry, Mr. Hale. They're always to so fast." The caretaker, a blonde haired blue eyed sweet heart, spoke, smiling at Derek. Stiles, who was standing next to Derek, was ignored. He had to stand there as the blonde smiled and flirted blatantly in front of him as Derek tried to sign the kids out. It was taking too long. It seems that the blonde caretaker seems to be quite talkative.

"Hey guys, let's go wait in the car." Stiles held his hands out to each kid. As they began to walk, he stated rather loudly. "I have a feeling Uncle Derek might be a while."

With that, he fumed his way to the car. He did not like that blonde. He didn't like her at all. But that doesn't mean he was angry with the kids. Instead he chatted with them amicably as he settled them into their car seats.

"And we drew pictures!" Ben said excitedly as he waved his arms around. He had dark hair just like his father but also tanner skin and darker eyes. "I wanted to draw a robot but Nani is afraid of robots so I drew her a picture of a bunny!"

"Oh yeah? Did Nani like the picture of the bunny?" Stiles asked smiling, as he pinched the young ones cheek.

"Ow stop it Mr. 'Tiles!" Ben tried to swipe Stiles hand away but Stiles just  leaned back after pulling the straps of the car seat to make sure it was fit. "She did! She said thank you! And gave me a kiss on the cheek! A kiss Mr.'Tiles!"

"Wow buddy! That's amazing." Stiles exclaimed moving over to settle Yvette into her car seat.

"Mr. 'Tiles! At story time! At story time! I helped Ms. Johnson with the book!" Yvette spoke smiling.

"Really? What story?" Her brown eyes wide. Her hair was dressed in bouncy pig tails today that just had Stiles smiling at how cute she looked. Every time she turned or bounced, her curls would bounce with her.

"Um…it was…the…Chry…Chrysa…I can't say the name but Ms. Johnson  said it was a flower!" Yvette seemed flustered but smiled nonetheless.

"You mean Chrysanthemum?" Stiles asked softly as he moved into his seat.

"Yeah! Christanimum! It was really good."

At that moment, Derek got into the car, already smiling. .

"All good to go?" He asked as he started the car.

"Yes!" The kids shouted.

Stiles just silently turned his head to stare out the window. Obviously his response was not needed.

 

X

 

Stanford University was busy. As it always was. But it was a large and beautiful campus. Meaning finding a spot in the sun and on the grass was not hard. It was cold but only Stiles felt the chill. Yvette and Ben would have discarded their warm coats if not for the weird looks they would have gotten from the other parents milling around.

As of now Derek was tossing Ben into the air with Yvette chasing their ball while Stiles was siting on the blanket with his warm coat and Derek's coat on top to keep him warm. He was having a fun time as the kids kept coming back to keep him company. In fact Yvette was on her way over when she ran back towards Derek but seemed to hesitate.

Stiles looked at her in concern when her heard the women say out loud. It seemed that two women had approached Derek to chat. He was smiling charmingly at them while holding Ben on his hip, as if he had a lot of practice with that.

"Aw ! Is she your daughter! She's just so cute!" One, the brunette with a perk ass in leggings, went to pick Yvette up but the little girl just went and hugged derek's leg, crying.. That set Ben off and soon Derek had two crying kids clinging to him.

But the women didn't seem to care.

"Oh sweetie its ok!" The other woman, the one wearing a very low cut tank, knelt down and looked back up at Derek. "I used to be a baby sitter."

"No!" Yvette screamed, holding tighter to Derek.

Stiles, thinking Derek might need help, stood up and made his way over. The two women snapped their eyes to him and took in his swollen tummy before sneering. He ignored them and Derek. He was upset sure, but the kids needed him more.

"Hey princess. Wanna help me with the books?" Stiles asked, resting a hand on Yvette's hair. Yvette nodded and let go of Derek to hold Stiles hand. They walked back to the blanket and cuddled as Stiles puled out coloring book and snacks. She settled into his lap, occasionally sniffling, but happily taking the juice box.

Derek stood there another minute before following with a sniffling Ben. Once they were in range, Ben made grabby hands for Stiles. Stiles opened his arms to receive the boy. Yvette gently moved herself to cuddle up to Stiles side as Ben just hid his face into Stiles neck, clinging tightly.

Derek sat next to him, boxing Yvette between the two of them but Stiles didn't pay him any attention. Instead he cooed sweet nothings into Ben's ear while stroking his back.

"I don't know what came over them." Derek said confused as he picked up a crayon to color with Yvette.

Stiles didn't say anything. Derek in turn, looked up at him. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Stiles muttered.

They sat there for a while more before deciding it was time to go see Grandma. Ben was held by Derek as Yvette held Stiles hand.

 

X

 

 

Talia Hale's office was large and nice. There were the standard things that a professor needed, such as encyclopedias but there was also a small area for kids to play. After the initials cuddles, The kids went to the play area. Stiles joined them.

Talia gave Derek a pointed look but he just shrugged in return.

She sighed and stood up. "Derek and I will be right back Stiles."

"Alright!"

The moment they were outside of the room Talia gave Derek a disappointed  look.

"What did you do now?" She asked as they walked. Derek pouted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"He was fine when we woke up…we…the baby kicked for the first time." Derek couldn't help the large smile that made a home on his face as he talked about their baby. "I made us breakfast and the baby kicked…and we just time cuddling. He was so happy then."

"Oh Derek that’s wonderful!" Talia had to hug her smiling boy. "But what about after?"

"I don't know…we picked up the kids and played outside. It was all very normal." He shrugged.

Talia was about to say something else when her TA approached them. Talia liked the girl just fine. She was a hard worker and beautiful. She was the first African American women of her home to go to college and now to law school and Talia admired her for it.

"Dr. Hale, here are the graded test."

"Thank you Zuri. Anyone I should keep an eye out for?" Talia asked, already siting through the papers.

"Oh definitely Patel and Johnson. Both got perfect scores. I believe they may be gunning for my positions soon." Zuri smiled. "Great to see you again Derek. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Last job was chaotic but I'm resting now."

Talia tuned out as she examined the tests. She needed to make sure she knew who was working hard and who was just working. She only wanted hard workers under her. People like Zuri.

Talia was actually making a mental list of all the kids in her class when she tuned back in to the conversation.

"The campus hasn't been the same since we haven't seen you in a while. What kept you away?" Zuri smiled charmingly.

"Oh this and that. You know." Derek shrugged.

"Well you'll just have to grab some coffee with me sometime to tell me all about…this and that."

"Sure. Sounds great." Derek smiled.

"Anything else Dr. Hale?" Zuri asked.

"No thank you Zuri, I think after this weeks finals, we'll have more than enough work on our plate." Talia smiled.

"Alright then, I'm going to head out. See you tomorrow Dr. Hale. Good bye, Derek." Zuri smiled and took off, her scarf flowing behind her.

"So yeah I don't know. Nothing unusual happened today." Derek turned back to her.

"How many times has that happened?"  Talia asked, nodding to where Zuri had disappeared too.

"How many times what?" Derek asked confused.

"How many times have you accepted another date?" Talia asked raising her eyebrow. Derek grew even more confused.

"I haven't. No one has asked me out." He pouted.

"Oh sweetheart…I think you need to reexamine your day…and you might want to apologize to that poor girl because she just asked you out. And you said yes." With that Talia made her way back to her office.

There was only so much she could do to help her son. She couldn't solve all his problems. And this problem was his own making. She needed him to learn from his own mistakes so he won't make them anymore. Hopefully her clueless son excelled.

Stiles and the kids were playing with the legos.

"Stiles let me get a good look at you sweetheart. I feel like I haven’t met you properly." She said as she walked towards them. Stiles obliged and stood up. He had taken off his coat and was now just standing in a tight shirt.

"Mrs. Hale." Stiles acknowledged blushing.

"Oh now none of that. Talia is just fine or if you want, even mom, You're family now." She hugged him and rubbed her scent into his skin. "Derek told me the baby was kicking today!"

Stiles immediately lit up.

"Yeah! They're kicking now. Here." He took her hand and placed it to his left. Talia could only smile in tears.

"That will never not be wonderful." She hugged him again.

"What is it? Is it the baby? Can I feel?" Yvette asked, running over.

"Sure." Stiles sat back down.

"Me too!" Ben exclaimed, not wanting to be left out.

"Here. You feel that?" Stiles asked softly.

"Ewwww!" Yvette exclaimed in shock. Stiles only laughed and buried her in kisses.

Talia stood back a little and took in the sight. She liked Stiles. He was smart and beautiful and made Derek smile like the sun. She wanted to keep the boy as her own son.  She was glad he was a part of the family.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter i know but enjoy
> 
> Kid break down:
> 
> Laura  
>  Charlotte 10  
>  David 7   
>  Timothy 6  
>  Thomas 6  
>  Yvette 5  
> Peter  
>  Malia 8  
>  Sophia 7  
>  Benjamin 4  
> Erik  
>  Ryan 12  
>  Nadia 7

Stiles was still not talking to him when they got home that night. He thought the  best way to solve this issue would be to have a private talk with Stiles. But given their household, privacy was a rare thing.

So he waited until they were both in their room.

As stiles burrowed himself under the sheets, Derek sat on the edge of the bed, facing the younger man.

"Stiles…we need to talk." Derek tried to make sure he wasn't disappointed or angry. He wanted Stiles to see how remorseful he was.

Stiles just grunted but made no move to turn and face the alpha.

"I wanted to apologize to you…for today…" Stiles lump under the blankets stiffened and Derek was left holding his breath in wait.

"Apologize for what?" Stiles asked softly, barely more than a murmur.

"I…I was being ignorant of  the attention other people were giving me and I didn't understand how you would feel…" Stiles scoffed and sat up, finally facing him.

"Ignorant? Really? Those women were practically throwing themselves at you!" Stiles said, scowling. "How could you not know?"

"I….Normally I would know…it comes with the job requirements; to know what other people are thinking…but today I wasn't really there." Derek said trying to explain.

"So the entire day you spent with me…mentally you were somewhere else with someone else? Yeah….cause that’s better." Stiles growled.

"Yes! No! I mean…all I could think about today was this morning." Derek paused and smiled softly at the blush forming on Stiles cheeks. "I wasn't paying any attention to the conversation I had with other people because I kept remembering how you felt, curled against me, with our baby drumming against us."

"..oh." The anger seemed to have left Stiles but there was still the trace of hurt.

"And whatever anyone would say to me, it went right over my head. I don't remember other people from today love. Just you, Yvette, ben and my mother. I couldn't recall anyone else."

Stiles bit his lip but nodded. He moved he covers down and Derek smiled. He slipped into bed and allowed the omega to cuddle up against him.

"Don't do it again." Stiles mumbled softly into his shoulder. "I mean it."

"I won’t my love.

 

X

 

Derek was in the back yard with the kids trying to come up with a plan. Their time here was almost up and he still hasn't come up with an idea on how to proceed. So here sat with 10 kids all trying to come up with different idea.

"Balloons!"  Ben said throwing up blades of grass.

"Yeah! Balloons and bubbles!" Yvette cheered. "And pink."

"Ok we got balloons and pink and bubbles. What else?" Derek was writing it all down. His mother and sisters had stolen Stiles away for the day so he had some free time.

"Why not a movie?" Malia asked laying back and staring at the sky. "All the movies show that showing a movie during a proposal is a good idea…"

"Make it his favorite movie." Ryan, Uncle Erik's 12 year old son, nodded. "No one wants to watch a boring movie…"

"True." Derek nodded.

"Flowers are always a good idea…and chocolate." Sophia added, looking very serious.

"Pasta!" Tim said at the same time Thomas yelled, "Spaghetti."

"Oh his favorite food." Charlotte nodded and then grinned. "Pasta sauce is not good for a date. Mom complains that it gets everywhere and looks weird."

"Favorite food. Got it."

"Fairy lights!" Nadia shouted.

It seemed all the girls were giving him the best suggestions. Looking from his notebook Derek noticed that the older boy had run off to play at the play ground in the back yard. Well he knew the girls would be more invested, so he didn't take their abandonment to heart.

"Do you know what you're going to do, Uncle Derek?" Yvette asked looking up at him. He was smiling before he knew the answer but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah pumpkin, I think I do."

 

X

 

 Stiles was sitting at a local café with Talia, Laura and Cora. The women had kidnapped him the moment he woke up.

"How was SF yesterday? I know Derek took you to all the tourist places." Talia smiled sipping her latte.

"It was surprisingly cold with how much sun was shining." Stiles just shivered from thinking about. "But it was beautiful nonetheless."

"Well I'm glad you took the time off to visit us." Laura snorted at her mother's words. Talia stared at her confused. "What is it Laura?"

"Mom do you even know what Stiles does?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow. Talia smiled but blushed when she looked back at Stiles.

"I'm afraid all I know is that you're a dancer. Derek give me much detail." Laura snorted again.

"What she means by that is we've told her many times but she forgot." The older hale sister stated taking a bite of her muffin. Stiles laughed a bit at their antics.

"Mom did the same thing with Laura's husband. She gets so busy that she tends to forget about the people who do not live in her house." Cora rolls her eyes.

"I'm afraid its true." Talia sighs but lets out a giggle. "With my students it feels like I'm mother to all 300 of them."

"Then its forgiven." Stiles smiled. "I'm a ballet dancer."

"You mean a world famous ballet dancer." Laura interrupts. "He's the one all the girls always talk about."

"Oh! I know you then! The girls often coerce me into watching an old championship video. I am not good at faces but I have to say, you are very good."

Stiles blushed, running a hand down his neck.

"Thank you. But obviously I can't participate at the studio right now." He gestures to his growing belly. "Instead Lydia, my coworker and friend, is having me review tapes for an upcoming audition."

"Oh for the kids' spot. Charlotte had bugged me for days to record her perfectly." Laura sighed at the though, frowning. "In the end I just threw the camera at my husband. She is a perfectionist."

"Takes after her grandma." Talia winked.

Stiles laughed and enjoyed the warmth radiating from all of them. It was nice and pleasant to be surrounded by people who loved him. And he could tell, these women loved him dearly.

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys but I do want to remind you all i am in GRAD SCHOOL. and i barely have time to care for myself. But anyway Spring semester is over and summer semester started and I have straight A's so I thought I would devote some time to you guys!!
> 
> BTW I'm thinking of ending it too, Tell me how you want this story to end!!!

Ch32

 

Stiles woke  up disorientated. He was in a warm bed snuggled against the pillow that should have had Derek still sleeping on it. But instead the pillow only head Derek's scent. Why wasn't he here? He sat up and yawned, glancing at the clock. It was only about 9 am but he could still here the rest of the Hale family getting ready downstairs. Which struck him as odd since it was a Saturday and there wasn't anything planned. He felt the baby kick, urging him to get up and use the restroom.

When he finally made it downstairs, he was still feeling the earlier confusion as he watched the kids run around one another. Without a word being spoken, Cora had corralled him into a seat at the dining table and placed a heaping plate of food there. His hunger over took his curiosity as he began to chew mechanically.

It wasn't until he was done that he finally looked at the other members.

"What's going on? Where's Derek?" He asked through a yawn.

"Oh he has errands to do but he'll be back in a few hours." Laura gave him a smile that only made him more suspicious but before he could speak, little Yvette came running in.

"Mr.'Tiles! Can you help me with my ballerina bun? Please?" Her brown eyes stared at him imploring him to answer all the questions in the universe.

"Sure thing, sweetie." He had her turn around while he gathered her locks. It was then he began to take in her outfit. "Do you have a recital today?"

Yvette stared at her own outfit before smiling. She was wearing a lilac dress with a satin bow wrapped around her middle. He noticed that the ribbon he was fixing into her hair was also a light purple shade.

"Yes! It is the most specialist one ever!" She giggled and ran off as soon as he was done.

"Stiles, would you like to help me with my errands today?" Talia asked smiling softly. He felt like he couldn't refuse so he nodded. He didn’t have much to do anyway since Derek was gone. Without telling him. Boy was he going to be in trouble. "Great. I leave for the office in an hour. Please be ready to leave by then."

 

X

 

Helping Talia with her work wasn't exciting. It was basically paperwork. Or mostly school work. They were both seated in her office at the university. She had told him that she couldn't allow him to work on her actual law cases seeing that that would be a violation of her client's privacy and instead had asked him to go through a few tests that needed grading.

He was done with one large pile maybe an hour and a half later when she finally spoke. It had been silent thus far and peaceful. Normally the silence had bothered him but this time it just made him feel comfortable. He liked Talia's peaceful presence.

"Stiles dear?" She asked softly. He looked up to see her smiling at him in such a motherly way it made his heart clench. "I hope you know that this week with you staying with is has been an amazing week."

"I like it here. I like everyone here. I'll miss them when we go back." He replied.

"You know you're allowed to visit whenever you want, right?" He nodded and stifled a cry. The baby hormones making him want to cry. For him, for his own mother and for the baby.

"I know…it just reminds me of my mother sometimes." He whispered, wiping his eyes. He heard her get up from her spot and move closer to him. He felt her embrace him.

"Your mother was an amazing woman, She would be so proud of you, little one." She whispered into his hair. And God damn it, he broke. He curled into her arms and cried.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying! I hate these hormones!" Stiles said as he wiped his face with a tissue she provided.

"I know, when I was pregnant with Laura, you should have seen me! I was oscillating between anger and crying for months! It was how I knew that she would be a little demon." Stiles chuckled.

"And Derek?"

"Hmm with him I was mostly easily irritated. One time Peter brought home trouble in the name of a cat and god all I could think was what an annoying little shit he was. Don't tell him though. I was a very good actress and just cooed at the cat!" Stiles laughed more openly now. "He loves you so much."

"I know…but some part of me is still hesitant…I don't want to feel that pain again." He whispered, the humor fading from the air. "He's trying and doing everything to make it up to me, I know…but still something is not sitting right with my instincts."

"Hmm instincts are tricky things to understand. I guess all I can say is to trust your heart, little one." She hugs him tightly. "And whatever decision you make I want you to know that we love you and will always welcome you and the baby whenever."

"Thank you…talia…"

"Mom. If I am to be a grandmother to this one I want you to come me mom." She smiled. "Whenever you feel comfortable I would like you to call me that."

"Thank you." Stiles hugged her back tightly.

"Now, I'm sure I have kept you in this office for long enough! How about we take a walk around campus and grab some lunch and tea?"

"A blueberry muffin maybe?"

"Sure thing."

 

X

 

By the time they got back the sun was setting. He has to say that he never felt as comfortable  or at peace since the start of his pregnancy than he does now. His inner omega was purring contentedly at the affection and the one on one attention he received from such a strong alpha.

As they pulled up to the house he noticed that none of the lights had been turned on. Instead a few lantern lamps lit a pathway that lead to the backyard. The pathway seemed to be just the normal wood floor until he saw the various flower petals thrown about.

"What?" He turned to question Talia but the woman only smiled and shook her head. At that moment Laura's twins came out dressed in dark green dress shirts with cute slacks held up by suspenders. One carried a bottle of orange juice while the other carried a plastic champagne flute.

"Would you like a glass of…of…" Timothy frowned as he read the bottle. "Ohrangi Juishu?"

"It is the best in the whole world!" Thomas added on.

"Of course I would!" Stiles chuckled as he helped the boys pour some into the glass without spilling. Even at this confused state he couldn’t help but smile at their antics.

"Follow us!" They chirped before running down the flowered path.

He gave one last look to an amused Talia before following the duo. As they walked, the crushed petals filled the air with their sweet scent. His heart started to beat a little bit faster and he didn't know why. When they reached the backyard, the boys led him to an area where blanket had been placed and covered with pillows. The surrounding area was lit by fairy lights tied to various balloons. There also ,ust have been a bubble machine working because there were bubbles just floating around in the air.

"Front row seats!"

"For the show!"

With that the boys ran off in another direction, popping bubbles as they went. He chuckled as he sat down. Little Benjamin ran over holding a bouquet as big as himself.

"From a secret admiral!" He voiced grinning. He was dressed similarly to the twins.

"I think you mean admirer but thanks kiddo." He leaned over and whispered. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Secret!" Ben whispered back before following the same direction as the twins.

He sat there holding the bouquet for a while, sipping his orange juice in the dark before another kid approached. Ryan and David approached carrying a black folder.

"Would you like to see our menu?" David asked handing over the black folder that actually held only one sheet of paper.

"I would love to."

"We will start off with a small but refreshing salad with small tomatoes and cucumbers." Ryan spoke, reading off of a index card. "Followed by our house cheeseburger with a side of curly fries. For desert we have arranged a dish called Flower Petals that will remain a mystery until presented. Our house specialty is a bottle of Orange Juice picked up at the Market today and opened only at your arrival."

"Vintage, Very fancy." Stiles nodded solemnly, holding back a laugh as David nodded too. "I have a question about the desert, what are the ingredients?"

"Chocolate." David said smiling before reaching for the menu. "Your meal will be served shortly. Please enjoy the start of the movie."

"Movie?" He asked confused but he only need to look up when a projection screen was illuminated. "What is going on guys?"

But he couldn’t get a reply as the duo left him alone once more.

He grabbed one of the pink pillows to get more comfortable as the movie started playing.

The movie actually turned out to be a series of interview clips edited together. His interview clips to be exact with a few pieces of his performances mixed it. He was so immersed in watching himself that he didn't even notice when the kids brought out his first course. He watched himself saying thank you and what inspired him and talking about his love for the dance and his family. Oddly it made him want to start crying again.

He had to turn away for a moment to collect his thoughts and grabbed the small salad and began to eat. By the time he was done with the salad the movie was over.

"The main course." David announced as Ryan set the plate down. "And now we will be having a special performance put on by our household ballerinas."

"Oh my god." Stiles squealed as the back yard was illuminated more to reveal all the girls dressed in similar costumes standing in formation. They were all so cute.

The music began and it took him a while, as he ate, to recognize the music. It was the music from the first performance he ever had for Derek. The Burlesque musical!

"Oh my god." Stiles repeated as he watched the girls perform. Their choreography was no where near similar to his performance therefore this must have been what they were learning in their class with the music only added on.

When he finished his meal, the boys brought out dessert. But his gaze was fixed on the large male that joined in with the girls. He was dressed in small tight shorts and a billowy opened dress shirt. Like the girls, he also wore a flower crown.

The song that was playing was from the last part of his performance when his character had fallen in love with a man who finally helped him and wouldn’t let him go no matter how much Stiles character fought.

Stiles felt the tears drip down as the performance came to an end and the backyard went dark once more.

"What?" He asked startled in his dimly lit corner. The screen lit back up with only words on the screen now. His eyes widened at the words.

"Will you marry me?" A voice asked as the backyard was lit once more. There in front of him Derek stood, panting slightly.

"Derek…I…what?" Stiles asked confused. Derek reached over to grab the dessert that Stiles had forgotten about. Stiles looked down to see a shining ring in the middle of chocolate pieces.

"Stiles Stilinski…will you marry me and make me finally able to call you mine?" Derek asked again with wide eyes that just screamed worry. And God Stiles hated that look on the man. The man who had went through all this trouble to propose. The man who had given his father help with the case. The man that had risked everything to see Stiles. The man who loved him so dearly.

"Stiles?" Derek asked softly, worry painting his tone.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes I'll marry you, you freaking idiot!" Stiles shouted as he nearly tackled the older man into a kiss. Derek laughed as he held Stiles close. "You went through all of this…I love it. I love you."

"I love you so much Stiles." Derek whispered before kissing him again.

They only had a few minutes before they were being hugged from all sides by small arms.


End file.
